Destino
by Pandoca
Summary: "Não haverá borboletas se a vida não passar por longas e silenciosas metamorfoses". O mundo ninja está em paz, e a vida seguiu seu rumo com um novo governante em Konoha e um novo estilo de vida para os moradores da Vila da Folha. Essa história se passa entre o capítulo 699 e 700 do mangá, concentrando-se principalmente em Naruto x Hinata e Sakura x Sasuke.
1. Noite Imprevisível

Mais de dois anos haviam se passado após a última guerra e muito havia mudado na Vila da Folha. Lá, e em todo o mundo ninja, a vida estava tranquila e próspera. Hatake Kakashi era um ótimo Hokage, e era muito amado e respeitado por todos. Naruto também ganhou grande reconhecimento, e isso às vezes até lhe rendia situações complicadas.

\- _Naruto, eu já não te pedi pra avisar antes de aparecer no colégio? As crianças ficam descontroladas, os professores não conseguem contê-los._ Kakashi disse calmamente ao seu ex-aluno.

\- _Bah, Kakashi-sensei! Eu só fui chamar o Iruka-sensei para jantar!_ Ele estava mentindo, mas ainda assim respondeu com voz inconformada. Na verdade, ele tinha ido espiar o treinamento das crianças para o próximo Exame Chunin.

\- _Mas precisava passar no campo de treinamento em horário de aula? O Iruka já é diretor, você poderia ter se dirigido diretamente para o escritório dele._ Retrucou Kakashi.

\- _Naruto, ontem já rolou confusão com aquelas meninas te chamando pro Festival de Primavera. Você poderia dar um tempo de chamar a atenção?_ Shizune complementou o sermão do Hokage.

\- _Não tenho culpa se sou popular!_ Naruto disse com um sorrisinho enquanto coçava a nuca. Kakashi e Shizune respiraram fundo.

\- _Ok, Naruto, mas tente evitar se meter em confusão, tá bom?_ Pediu o Hokage.

Nesse momento, houve uma batida na porta. Shizune saiu do lado de Kakashi para atendê-la.

\- _Oi, Hinata, pode entrar! Kakashi-sama estava te esperando._ Shizune cumprimentou a garota.

\- _Obrigada, Shizune-sama._ Hinata respondeu com o seu habitual doce tom de voz.

\- _Boa tarde, Hinata._ Kakashi cumprimentou-a. Hinata reparou que Naruto também estava ali.

\- _Boa tarde, Kakashi-sama, Naruto-kun._ A Hyuuga cumprimentou-os com polidez, ficando levemente corada. Apesar de já ter 20 anos e ser professora na Escola Ninja de Konoha, a timidez ainda era própria dela. A diferença é que agora ela já sabia como se controlar.

Naruto acenou para Hinata, sentindo uma súbita alegria por ver a amiga. Hinata sorriu timidamente para ele.

\- _Naruto, estamos conversados, então. Por favor, nos dê licença agora._ Disse o Hokage.

\- _Heheh, ok, Kakashi-sensei! Jah ne!_ Se despediu Naruto.

O jinchuuriki saiu da sala do Hokage, mas não foi embora. Em vez disso, ele ficou sentado em um banco do lado de fora da Mansão Hokage, esperando por Hinata. Meia hora depois, ele avistou a Hyuuga saindo.

\- _Oe, Hinata!_ Chamou Naruto.

\- _Naruto-kun?_ Hinata disse parecendo confusa.

\- _E aí, tomou esporro por minha causa?_ Naruto perguntou parecendo aflito.

\- _Não, Naruto-kun, estava resolvendo detalhes sobre o Exame Chunin._ Hinata respondeu.

\- _Hummm. Desculpa, não queria ter causado aquela confusão! Eu só queria ver o treinamento dos genins! Queria tanto poder dar aula também!_ Lamentou-se Naruto. Hinata riu.

\- _Tenho certeza que você seria um ótimo sensei, Naruto-kun. Mas nós dois sabemos o porquê você não pode dar aula. Se só a sua breve aparição na escola já causa aquele alvoroço, imagina se você começasse a lecionar!_ Disse Hinata, continuando a rir. Naruto gostava da sonoridade da risada de Hinata. Ele ficou olhando pra ela com um sorriso no rosto, satisfeito em vê-la alegre desse jeito. Quando viu o rapaz loiro encarando ela, Hinata ficou sem graça e parou de rir.

\- _É por isso que eu vou lá bisbilhotar! Mas os alunos nem teriam reparado se não fosse por aquele galho estúpido que quebrou e me fez cair no chão!_ Naruto respondeu.

\- _Ok, então tome mais cuidado da próxima vez._ Hinata disse com um grande sorriso.

\- _Ei Hinata, você está organizando o exame, né? S-sabe o que é? Queria te pedir um favorzão! Será que eu podia te ajudar? Prometo não bagunçar nada e seguir as suas ordens!_ Naruto pediu sem jeito.

Hinata olhou o amigo com carinho. Nesses últimos dois anos ela e Naruto ficaram mais próximos (mas não tão próximos quanto ela gostaria). Era comum ele ir ao colégio ver os treinamentos escondido. Depois, quando as crianças partiam, ele sempre aparecia e conversava com ela. Hinata sabia o quanto Naruto gostaria de lecionar.

\- _Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. Vou terminar de organizar as equipes e mostrar o meu planejamento para o Kakashi-sama amanhã. Eu posso te colocar como um dos avaliadores._ Hinata respondeu sorrindo.

\- _Yuuupiii!_ Naruto comemorou abraçando Hinata, que ficou vermelha de vergonha.

\- x - x - x -

O relógio marcava 2h da manhã quando Sakura voltava de seu plantão no Hospital Central de Konoha. Com o sol ainda longe de nascer, a vila estava coberta pela neblina da madrugada. Sakura gostava de voltar para casa nesse horário, quando as ruas de Konoha estavam vazias e a maioria dos moradores dormia. Essa calmaria a permitia meditar, fazendo-a relaxar e esvaziar a mente.

Com a aposentadoria de Tsunade, Sakura assumiu a chefia do Centro Cirúrgico do hospital, e por isso tem trabalhado muito. Ela passou a apreciar os momentos em que pode ficar sozinha e não se preocupar com ninguém mais além dela mesma. Ela até mesmo saiu da casa dos pais, e agora mora sozinha em um apartamento próximo ao hospital. Por mais que ela ame os pais, estava difícil continuar morando com eles. Mesmo já sendo maior de idade, ela continuava a ser tratada como uma criança na casa dos pais. Logo que se mudou sentiu-se um pouco solitária, mas em pouco tempo se acostumou a ter o seu próprio espaço.

Sakura virou a esquina e logo avistou seu prédio. Ela estava louca para chegar em casa, tomar banho e dormir. Mesmo estando com um pouquinho de fome, ela não pensava em nada além de sua cama. Não só pelo descanso, mas porque ela queria tentar retomar um sonho que teve com Sasuke em um dos seus cochilos durante o plantão. Sabe aqueles sonhos que são tão bons, mas tão bons que você não quer acordar? E se você tem que acordar, você fica repassando o sonho na sua cabeça ao longo do dia para não esquecê-lo e poder tentar voltar pra ele quando for dormir novamente – era assim que Sakura se sentia.

Enquanto caminhava, a jovem de cabelos rosa começou a procurar por suas chaves na mochila. Quando finalmente as achou, ela já estava muito próxima à portaria do prédio. Foi então que ela avistou uma pessoa vestindo uma capa preta sentada na escadaria. Sakura apertou as chaves com força, e instintivamente ficou em estado de alerta para uma possível luta. Não havia motivos para ela ficar alarmada, afinal, o mundo shinobi estava em paz. Contudo, essa reação era compreensível vinda de qualquer um que lutara na última guerra.

A pessoa de preto percebeu sua chegada e levantou-se da escada, retirando o capuz preto. Ao avistar o seu rosto, o coração de Sakura parou por uns segundos e ela sentiu uma leve tontura. O rapaz de olhos e cabelos negros que a encarava foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

\- _Olá, Sakura._

Aquele rosto, aquela voz, aquele olhar... Sim, era ele mesmo, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura achou que iria desmaiar, mas se conteve. Afinal, ela não via o homem que amava desde o fim da guerra.

\- _S-S-Sasuke-kun..._ Murmurou a garota.

\- _Desculpe chegar sem avisar e a esta hora, mas fiz uma longa viagem e estou cansado demais para dormir encostado em qualquer lugar. Eu pensei em procurar o Naruto, mas depois desse tempo todo longe, tenho certeza que ele não iria me deixar dormir até eu contar tudo o que fiz._ Explicou o Uchiha.

Não era do feitio de Sasuke se explicar, mas Sakura não reparou a mudança de comportamento do rapaz. Ela estava tão feliz por vê-lo novamente que nem parou para pensar como foi que ele descobriu onde ela estava morando.

\- _Eu...Eu poderia então descansar hoje em sua casa? Só o suficiente para recuperar as energias, não quero incomodar._ Sasuke perguntou ao ver que a garota não abrira a boca.

\- _A-ah, s-sim, claro, S-Sasuke-kun!_

Com as mãos trêmulas, Sakura abriu a porta de vidro do prédio e deixou Sasuke entrar. Os dois subiram até o terceiro andar em silêncio. Ao entrar em casa, Sakura não sabia bem o que fazer. Toda aquela situação era surreal demais para ela.

- _Você se importaria se eu tomasse um banho?_ Perguntou Sasuke.

\- _N-não, q-que isso! Eu...e-eu vou pegar uma toalha para você. F-fique à vontade, por f-favor!_

Sakura dirigiu-se para o seu quarto e abriu uma das portas do armário. Por uns segundos esqueceu o que estava procurando, mas logo lembrou: a toalha. Ela pegou uma grande toalha amarela e voltou para a sala, onde Sasuke a esperava enquanto olhava um porta-retrato em cima da lareira com a foto do time 7. O som dos passos da garota fez com que Sasuke virasse a cabeça em direção a ela, e fitou-a com um olhar nostálgico. Sakura corou com aquele olhar, e esticou o braço que segurava a toalha.

\- _O banheiro...erm, fica nessa p-porta._ Disse apontando para a sua direita.

\- _Obrigado, Sakura._ Respondeu pegando a toalha e dirigindo-se para o banheiro.

Durante os 20 minutos de banho de Sasuke, Sakura apenas sentou no sofá da sala, estupefata. Ela não sabia como reagir ou o que falar. Quando ela ouviu a porta do banheiro destrancar, e Sasuke surgiu na porta com uma roupa mais leve e enxugando os cabelos com a toalha, Sakura sentiu seu coração parar mais uma vez. Talvez tenha sido o cansaço diminuindo o seu bom senso, mas a garota apenas sentiu um impulso inconsciente do próprio corpo. Quando se deu conta, ela estava com seus braços em volta do pescoço do Uchiha, enquanto as lágrimas caiam.

Sasuke não empurrou Sakura, mas pelo contrário. Ele colocou seu braço em volta da cintura dela, e a abraçou de volta de forma contida. Isso fez com que Sakura chorasse mais ainda.

\- _Está tudo bem..._ Disse Sasuke tentando acalmá-la.

\- _V-você não s-sabe, o quanto...o q-quanto eu senti s-sua falta._ Sakura respondeu entre soluços.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, e Sakura ficou constrangida por ter tido uma atitude tão expansiva com ele. Sem graça, ela desfez o abraço.

\- _Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun, eu exagerei. V-você está cansado, né? O meu sofá vira uma cama, eu vou pegar um travesseiro e roupas de cama para você._ Sakura disse de cabeça baixa e foi novamente para o seu quarto, voltando rapidamente para ajeitar a cama de Sasuke.

\- _Você está com fome? Posso fazer algo para você comer._ Perguntou a garota, ainda de cabeça baixa.

\- _Não, estou bem. Só quero realmente dormir, obrigado._

\- _T-tudo bem. Bom...e-eu vou tomar um banho e dormir também. Por favor, sinta-se em c-casa. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar._

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e deitou-se no sofá-cama. Sakura seguiu para o banheiro, e tomou uma ducha fria para acalmar os ânimos. Do jeito que seu coração estava disparado, ela não conseguiria dormir.

Ao terminar seu banho e abrir a porta, ela viu que as luzes da sala já estavam apagadas. Imaginou que Sasuke já havia dormido, então fez o máximo para não fazer barulho enquanto ia para o quarto. Foi quando ela o ouviu chamar:

\- _Sakura?_

\- _S-sim, Sasuke-kun?_

\- _Eu também senti saudades... Obrigado por tudo. Boa noite._

\- _B-boa no-noite, Sasuke-kun._

Quando fechou a porta de seu quarto, Sakura queria gritar de felicidade. Ela se jogou na cama, e abraçou e beijou o próprio travesseiro fingindo que este era Sasuke. Depois daquelas palavras ela achou que não conseguiria dormir, pois sentia a adrenalina percorrendo o seu corpo. Mas o cansaço logo a venceu, e ela dormiu um sono profundo.


	2. De Volta

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou sentindo um frio em seu estômago. Ela não sabia se, ao levantar, ainda encontraria Sasuke em sua sala. Ficou com medo de ter tido um sonho hiper-realista ou que o rapaz tivesse ido embora de Konoha novamente sem se despedir.

Sakura abriu a porta do quarto e avistou o garoto ainda dormindo em seu sofá. Ele realmente deveria estar muito cansado, pois dormia de barriga para cima, com pernas e braços abertos, e a boca levemente aberta. A garota sorriu carinhosamente. Seus anos trabalhando no hospital a fizeram ficar mais observadora em relação à expressão corporal das pessoas. Ela passou a reparar que sempre que o paciente parava de sentir dor e se sentia seguro para descansar, adormecia espalhando seu corpo pela cama e, normalmente, de boca aberta.

Ela deixou que Sasuke continuasse a dormir e seguiu para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã para os dois. Dez minutos depois, enquanto esquentava os pães, ela ouviu uma voz rouca masculina:

\- _Bom dia._

\- _Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. Dormiu bem?_ Respondeu a garota um pouco nervosa.

\- _Muito bem._

\- _Que bom! O café já está pronto, vou arrumar a mesa da sala._

\- _Hum, deixa que eu te ajudo._

Os dois seguiram para a sala carregando o café da manhã, e sentaram-se em uma mesinha redonda que ficava no canto da sala de Sakura, bem de frente para uma enorme janela que tinha vista para a floresta. Aquela cena não tinha nada demais, mas para Sakura era algo incrível. Ela estava se sentindo muito feliz naquele momento.

Eles começaram a comer e Sakura reparou o braço esquerdo do rapaz. O Uchiha parecia já acostumado a utilizar apenas o braço direito para realizar as tarefas diárias, mas Sakura não conteve sua cara de tristeza.

\- _Tudo bem?_ Perguntou Sasuke ao reparar que a menina olhava deprimida para o seu braço aleijado.

\- _Sasuke-kun...Você...Você não pensa em recuperar o seu braço esquerdo? Mesmo com a sua partida, Tsunade-sama concluiu o braço artificial feito com as células de Hashirama-sama. Ele está guardado no hospital, apenas te esperando..._

Sasuke não respondeu de imediato, e olhou longamente para a amiga. Sakura se sentiu constrangida e achou que tinha falado mais do que devia. Alguns segundos depois (e uma eternidade para Sakura), Sasuke respondeu:

\- _Sim, Sakura, eu gostaria de fazer isso._

\- _S-Sério?! Podemos então ir hoje ao hospital para dar entrada nos papéis para a sua cirurgia! Eu posso te operar ainda esta semana!_ Respondeu animada.

Sasuke esboçou um sorriso com a reação animada da garota.

\- _Tudo bem, mas podemos ir amanhã ao hospital? Gostaria de me encontrar com o Naruto hoje._

\- _A-ah, sim, claro, claro!_

\- _Passo aqui amanhã às 8h, tudo bem?_

\- _Sim, sim!_

\- _Ok. Eu vou andando então. Obrigado por tudo, mais uma vez._ Disse Sasuke levantando-se da mesa e pegando a sua mochila. Sakura também se levantou e foi abrir a porta para o rapaz.

\- _Bom, até amanhã, Sakura._

\- _Até, Sasuke-kun!_

\- x - x - x -

Naruto acordou com o barulho de alguém batendo a sua porta. Seja lá quem fosse, ele xingou a pessoa mentalmente por ter interrompido o seu maravilhoso sonho com uma linda garota bem no meio da "ação".

\- _JÁ VAI, JÁ VAI!_ Gritou impaciente enquanto levantava da cama e ia em direção à porta de entrada.

O garoto-raposa abriu a porta com cara de poucos amigos, quando escutou a voz do seu visitante inoportuno.

\- _Bom dia, baka._

Naruto olhou pasmo para a figura em sua frente. Por uns instantes ele achou que ainda estava dormindo, até que sentiu um peteleco na testa.

\- _Tá dormindo ainda?_ Perguntou Sasuke.

\- _S-SASUKE!_ Naruto disse abrindo um grande sorriso.

\- _Posso entrar?_ Perguntou o Uchiha sem demonstrar emoção.

\- _CLARO, ENTRA, ENTRA!_ Naruto respondeu animado enquanto dava passagem para o amigo.

Naruto estava tão entusiasmado com a volta do melhor amigo para Konoha que até esquecera de tomar café. Ele fez muitas perguntas para o amigo e escutou com atenção a todas as histórias que Sasuke contou sobre os seus últimos 2 anos fora da vila. Eles conversaram por horas a fio, até que o estômago de Naruto roncou.

\- _Cara, eu to morrendo de fome. Vamos sair pra comer algo?_ Naruto perguntou enquanto esfregava a barriga.

\- _Sim, vamos. Mas antes, queria te pedir uma coisa._ Disse Sasuke.

\- _Pode falar._

\- _Posso ficar na sua casa até arrumar um lugar pra eu morar? Essa noite eu dormi na casa da Sakura, mas não quero abusar da hospitalidade dela. E também, eu ficaria mais à vontade aqui._

\- _QUÊ? VOCÊ DORMIU COM A SAKURA-CHAN?!_ Naruto disse em tom acusatório e fazendo cara de choque. Sasuke deu um soco na cabeça do amigo.

\- _Não, baka! Eu falei que eu dormi NA CASA dela._ Sasuke corrigiu o amigo enquanto a veia de sua testa saltava.

\- _Mas por quê você não veio logo pra cá, cara?_ O loiro perguntou esfregando o galo em sua cabeça.

\- _Porque eu estava exausto e tenho certeza que você não ia me deixar dormir._ O Uchiha respondeu entre os dentes, ainda aborrecido com a insinuação sobre Sakura. Naruto não respondeu, ele sabia que o amigo dizia a verdade.


	3. Notícias

Ao longo do dia Naruto e Sasuke encontraram várias pessoas pelas ruas. A maioria que pertencia à geração deles cumprimentou Sasuke com educação e lhe deram as boas vindas. Mas a maioria ainda o olhava com desconfiança. Mesmo não demonstrando, Naruto sabia que o amigo se sentia incomodado. Ele sabia muito bem como era a sensação de ser temido e rejeitado.

Os dois amigos caminhavam próximo à arena aonde o Exame Chunin ocorreria no próximo mês, quando uma voz delicada chamou:

\- _Naruto-kun!_ Era a herdeira Hyuuga, que estava acompanhada de Shino.

\- _Ah, Hinata! Oi Shino!_ Naruto sorriu.

\- _Olá! Sasuke-san, bem vindo de volta._ A Hyuuga cumprimentou o Uchiha fazendo uma reverência.

\- _Olá Naruto. Sasuke, seja bem vindo novamente._ Shino cumprimentou-os polidamente.

\- _Obrigado, Hinata, Shino._ Sasuke respondeu retribuindo a reverência aos dois shinobis.

\- _Naruto-kun, tenho boas notícias! Kakashi-sama aceitou que você participasse como um avaliador. E Kurama-sama também irá participar!_ Hinata disse animada.

\- _Sério?! Uhuuuull, Hinata, você é a melhor!_ Naruto comemorou fazendo a Hyuuga ficar vermelha.

\- _Nossa primeira reunião de equipe será esse sábado às 9h, na escola._ Hinata informou.

- _Huuummm, cedo, né?_ Naruto disse em tom de reclamação.

\- _Desculpa, Naruto-kun, é que sábado pela manhã é o único dia da semana que todos da equipe podem comparecer._ Hinata respondeu sem graça.

\- _Ah, mas eu posso outros dias da semana._ Naruto retrucou.

\- _Mas o mundo não gira em volta do seu umbigo, Naruto. Além disso, você não tem saído em missões diplomáticas com Kakashi-sama, então é claro que o seu horário é o mais flexível de todos da equipe._ Shino falou seco.

Apesar de saber que Naruto era sem-noção, Shino achava que às vezes ele abusava propositalmente da boa vontade de Hinata. A Hyuuga teve trabalho para convencer ao Hokage em deixar o herói da vila participar do Exame Chunin. Todo o planejamento teve que ser ajustado para que Naruto pudesse participar sem desviar o foco do evento. E mesmo assim, Naruto estava reclamando.

Naruto não respondeu ao fora de Shino, e apenas cruzou os braços, fazendo cara de emburrado. De fato, ele estava parado (e entediado) devido a falta de missões diplomáticas. E Kakashi não o deixava ir a outras missões, como as de escolta ou de treinamento shinobi.

Sasuke enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e conteve o riso. Hinata parecia desesperada, com o rosto vermelho como um tomate, batendo as pontas de seus indicadores nervosamente, e sem saber pra onde olhar. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor, Hinata falou:

\- _Bom, então eu e Shino-kun vamos andando, ainda temos muito o que fazer! Ja ne!_ A garota disse apressada, ainda corada.

\- _Ja ne._ Naruto respondeu de má vontade.

\- _Até._ Sasuke disse com seu habitual tom de voz sem emoção.

Após Hinata e Shino se afastarem, Sasuke olhou Naruto com um sorriso de canto de boca.

\- _Missões diplomáticas?_ Perguntou o Uchiha.

\- _É, eu sei, eu sei, um saco! Mas Kakashi-sensei não tem me deixado fazer as coisas legais. Ainda tem senhores feudais e políticos que pedem escolta pra nós. O Sai e o Kiba estão sempre pegando essas missões. Aí tem também as capacitações de professores shinobi, que alguns vilarejos menores têm pedido para poderem abrir suas escolas. E por fim, o que eu me amarraria em fazer, que é dar aula na escola, eu também não posso! Eu vou sempre lá na escola ver a Hinata, o Shino e o Lee darem aula, e fico na maior vontade de participar..._

\- _Como aluno?_ Sasuke perguntou ironicamente.

\- _Há-há-há MUITO engraçado, Sasuke._ Naruto respondeu ao amigo com desdém. Sasuke sorriu.

\- _E quanto aos outros, o que estão fazendo?_

\- _Ah, o Shikamaru virou comandante do Comitê de Estratégias Operacionais, e a Ino continua a ajudar na floricultura da família. O Choji também faz missões, mas ultimamente ele tem ficado mais na Vila Oculta da Nuvem, porque ele arrumou uma namorada por lá. A Tenten tem uma loja de quinquilharias de armas...E a Sakura-chan ficou no lugar da Tsunade Obachan lá no hospital. É isso, eu acho._ Naruto respondeu pensativo.

\- _Hum. É, parece que todos seguiram seus rumos. Até o gorducho do Choji arrumou uma namorada._ Sasuke comentou.

\- _Ah sim! A Ino e o Sai estão juntos também! E A Tenten e o Lee! A Sakura-chan diz que tem certeza que o Shikamaru e a Temari estão juntos, porque os dois vivem visitando um ao outro. Mas ninguém nunca os viu de fato juntos como namorados. E eles também não anunciaram nada, então, não sei._ Naruto acrescentou.

\- _E você?_ Sasuke perguntou.

\- _Eu o quê?_

\- _Eu ouvi o seu nome na boca de muitas garotas durante a minha viagem. Parece que todas elas te veneram._ Sasuke insinuou.

\- _Heheh, é, até que eu tenho ganhado muita atenção das garotas!_ Naruto respondeu cheio de si, mas evitando esclarecer o que o amigo de fato perguntou.

\- _Sei...Bom, eu vou à Mansão Hokage. Preciso falar com Kakashi sobre a minha volta. Mais tarde a gente se vê._ Sasuke se despediu do amigo.

\- _Beleza, cara, até mais tarde!_ Naruto respondeu alegremente.


	4. Preparação

Ao longo daquele mês de fevereiro, Hinata mal teve tempo de descansar. A Hyuuga se dividia entre dar aula e gerenciar os preparativos do Exame Chunin. De uma maneira geral, as reuniões de equipe iam bem, exceto quando se tratava de um certo Uzumaki.

Com a aproximação do Festival de Primavera e o Exame Chunin, a cidade estava cheia de turistas. Isso também significava que muitos dos fãs de Naruto, vindos de fora da vila, seguiam-no por toda a parte. Hinata sabia que Naruto não tinha total controle sobre seus fãs, mas ela ficava chateada por ele não se impor quando as pessoas (normalmente meninas apaixonadas) interrompiam a reunião de trabalho deles para pedir autógrafo, foto, bajulá-lo e tentar agarrá-lo.

A gota d'água foi quando eles estavam treinando junto com Kurama uma das etapas do exame. Após a primeira parte prática do Exame, que consistia em cada genin formar alianças e decifrar o enigma do pergaminho, os jovens shinobis tinham que enfrentar a Kyuubi. Obviamente, Kurama iria fazer uma encenação, e seu papel era basicamente dificultar para os participantes a chegada deles nas urnas que continham um outro pergaminho, com um mapa para chegar à choupana onde disputariam a semi-final. Mas para conseguir o mapa, os genins precisam pegar uma das chaves penduradas no pescoço da Kyuubi, para assim, abrirem a urna.

Hinata e Naruto estavam simulando a batalha com a Kyuubi, quando uma jovem garota com longos cabelos verdes e grandes olhos castanhos literalmente se jogou na frente de Naruto, no momento em que ele havia lançado um pequeno Rasengan contra Kurama. Se não fosse a rapidez do reflexo de Naruto, a fã poderia ter se machucado seriamente, e isso causaria grandes transtornos pra Kakashi, a vila e, claro, para ele. A garota pareceu ignorar o quanto se arriscou, e achou o máximo ter sido salva por seu herói e estar nos braços dele.

Depois do susto, e de se certificar que a garota estava bem, Hinata pediu educadamente para que ela se retirasse. A garota obedeceu, mas não antes de tirar uma selfie no colo de Naruto. A garota saiu da arena olhando pra trás, dando tchauzinhos e mandando beijinhos para o garoto-raposa. Naruto reparou que Hinata estava com cara de poucos amigos, e Kurama parecia apreciar o show enquanto estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos.

\- _Naruto-kun, eu estou seriamente pensando em te substituir no Exame Chunin._ Hinata disse séria.

\- _Mas Hinata, espera! A culpa não é minha! Ela que é louca e se jogou na minha frente!_ Naruto respondeu indignado.

\- _Essa não é a primeira vez que uma fã sua interrompe o nosso trabalho. Você deveria pedir para que elas, ao menos, respeitassem os momentos em que você está ocupado! Um acidente muito grave poderia ter acontecido agora a pouco, e você não se impôs de forma alguma. Se isto está acontecendo agora, imagina durante o exame, quando milhares de pessoas estarão presentes para assistir?!_ Hinata esbravejou.

Naruto se sentiu desconcertado com o sermão da amiga. Ele sabia que estava errado, e que realmente o assédio a ele aumentou com a chegada dos turistas. Mas ele não sabia como contê-los. Ou melhor, ele tinha medo de ser rude e perder a atenção que tinha de tantas pessoas.

\- _Olha, vamos parar por hoje, ok? Eu ainda tenho outras coisas para resolver hoje e já estou exausta..._ Hinata disse com voz de desânimo.

Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. Kurama olhou para Naruto com cara de reprovação.

\- _Bom Hinata, vou voltar pro meu canto no Monte Hokage... Se precisar de algo, você sabe onde me achar._ Kurama disse.

\- _Tudo bem, Kurama-sama, muito obrigada_ – Hinata respondeu docemente à raposa – _Ja ne..._ E se despediu dos dois sem muita emoção.

\- _Eu vacilei, né, Kurama?_ Naruto perguntou à raposa de nove caudas depois que Hinata se foi.

\- _Certamente, pirralho._ Kurama respondeu com seu habitual sorriso irônico.

\- x - x - x -

Sasuke seguia para mais uma sessão de fisioterapia no hospital. O transplante de seu novo braço esquerdo tinha sido um sucesso, graças às habilidades médicas de Sakura. Contudo, Sasuke precisava fazer exercícios específicos para condicionar o seu novo braço.

Já havia um mês que Sasuke voltara para Konoha, e Sakura estava sendo uma grande amiga, ajudando-o a se adaptar novamente à vila. Sasuke havia conseguido uma posição no Serviço de Inteligência de Konoha, e financiou uma casa em um condomínio construído nas terras que pertenciam aos Uchiha. A casa que ele morava era um pouco maior do que ele realmente precisava, mas a arquitetura lembrava muito a casa de seus pais. Ele tinha que reconhecer: Kakashi foi muito respeitoso ao pedir para que a construtora preservasse as estruturas-símbolo das ruínas Uchiha, e que seguisse o modelo arquitetônico de seu clã.

\- _Bom dia, estou marcado às 10h para a fisioterapia._ Sasuke se dirigiu à recepcionista do Hospital Central de Konoha.

\- _Hum, Uchiha, né? Pode entrar, a fisioterapeuta já está te aguardando._ Respondeu a recepcionista olhando por cima do jornal que lia.

\- _Obrigado._ Sasuke agradeceu e seguiu pelo corredor da ala leste.

Toda vez que ia ao hospital, Sasuke inconscientemente procurava por Sakura. Foram poucas as vezes que eles se cruzaram por acaso no hospital, pois ela trabalhava em outra ala. Mas naquele dia ele avistou a amiga conversando animadamente com um grupo de funcionários do hospital. Sakura não o viu, e ele achou melhor não interrompê-la, e seguiu direto para a fisioterapia.

\- x - x - x -

Conforme caminhava, a floresta ficava cada vez mais densa e escura. Qualquer um se perderia ali facilmente, mas ela sabia por onde prosseguir. Há uns 15 metros, logo após o maior carvalho, uma clareira se abriria revelando um paredão. Nele, uma única e estreita passagem ficava camuflada por trepadeiras que cobriam o extenso muro.

Os campos de treinamento da divisão ANBU localizavam-se na parte mais isolada de Konoha. Era uma fortaleza militar, conhecida por poucos. Ninguém de fora tinha permissão para entrar, mas isso não era problema para ela. Afinal, ali seu nome e rosto eram conhecidos por ser a filha de um ex-capitão e a herdeira de um dos clãs mais militarmente importantes de Konoha.

Mas é claro que ser conhecida não era suficiente. Havia um complexo sistema de senhas, que atribuía os sete preceitos do Bushido (código de honra Samurai) à um dia da semana. E a equivalência mudava a cada lua nova.

\- _Yu (coragem)._ Disse o guarda ao ver a garota se aproximando.

\- _Chugo (dever e lealdade)._ Respondeu a garota.

\- _Konnichiwa, Hinata-sama._ O guarda a cumprimentou.

\- _Konnichiwa. Gostaria de falar com Natsuo-sama, por favor._

\- _Claro. Ele se encontra no Salão das Armas._ Informou o guarda, dando passagem à Hinata.

Com o fim da guerra e os acordos diplomáticos que Kakashi e Naruto teceram cuidadosamente com outros líderes, os campos de treinamento da ANBU já não eram mais tão ativos. O Serviço Secreto de Konoha já não possuía o papel de destaque de outrora, mas ainda tinha sua importância, e seguia dando apoio militar ao Hokage.

Hinata não estava ali para tratar de questões militares, mesmo sabendo que isso certamente satisfaria seu pai. Ela conhecia Natsuo Hyuuga desde pequena, um homem que, apesar de estar numa posição de grande responsabilidade, nunca perdera sua gentileza. Ela sabia que o capitão dificilmente negaria um pedido dela.

\- _Hinata! Que bom te ver aqui._ Cumprimentou o capitão da ANBU.

\- _Olá, Natsuo-sama, como vai?_ Hinata disse docemente.

\- _Bem, bem. E você?_

\- _Um pouco cansada, mas bem._ Respondeu a Hyuuga.

\- _Que bom. O que a traz aqui?_ Perguntou Natsuo.

\- _Natsuo-sama, queria lhe pedir um favor, se possível._

\- _Pode falar, querida._

\- _Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas estou organizando o Exame Chunin._

\- _Sim, sim, seu pai tem falado muito disso. Ele parece orgulhoso._ Natsuo falou com um grande sorriso, deixando a garota corada.

\- _Pois bem. Acontece que uma das etapas que montei envolve a Kyuubi. Hoje nós tentamos simular a situação na Arena de Jogos, mas isso tem atraído a atenção de curiosos, que ficam em situação de risco..._ Hinata disse lembrando-se do inconveniente que teve pela manhã.

\- _Deixa eu adivinhar: você quer saber se pode fazer suas simulações aqui?_ Perguntou o capitão.

\- _Sim, isso mesmo. Se não houver problema... Seria apenas eu, a Kyuubi e Uzumaki Naruto._ Completou a Hyuuga.

\- _Claro que sim, Hinata. Fico feliz que esteja engajada em ensinar a arte shinobi aos jovens! As portas da ANBU estão abertas para você._ Natsuo Hyuuga disse sorrindo.

\- _Muito obrigada, Natsuo-sama!_ Hinata agradeceu animada.

\- _De nada, minha querida._


	5. Último Treino

\- _Heeeeein, testuda, o que você acha?!_ Ino perguntou animada.

Sakura olhava um pouco perplexa para a amiga, sem saber bem o que responder.

\- _Mas Ino, você não acha que é um pouco cedo pra isso? Só tem 1 ano que vocês namoram._ Sakura perguntou.

\- _Mas não é como se eu fosse casar amanhã, vai rolar todo um planejamento! E já te falei, Sakura, minha mãe e minha vó são caretas, não vão me deixar ir morar com o Sai antes de casar com ele._ Ino enfatizou.

\- _É, eu imagino mesmo que não. Mas sei lá, você se sente preparada pra isso?_ Sakura questionou.

\- _Ok, reflita dessa maneira... Se Sasuke chegasse agora pra você e falasse "Sakurinha, sua linda, te amo, quero casar com você agora", você iria parar pra pensar se está preparada?_ Ino sabia que tinha jogado baixo com a amiga.

Sakura apenas encarou a amiga sem coragem de responder. Ino não precisava de uma resposta, sabia muito bem como o coração da amiga agiria nessa ocasião.

\- _Então é isso, você vai ser minha madrinha e me ajudar nos preparativos! Vou tentar marcar o jantar de noivado depois que passar todos esses eventos em Konoha._ Ino disse entusiasmada.

\- _Tá bom..._ Sakura respondeu com a voz fraca. Ela ainda estava pensando na pergunta da amiga.

\- _Ah vá, testuda, para com essa cara de enterro! Você e Sasuke vivem juntinhos pra lá e pra cá agora! Uma hora vai rolar algo entre vocês, tenho certeza!_ Ino disse tentando animar a garota.

\- _Também não é assim, Ino. O Sasuke só tem andado mais comigo porque o Naruto está ocupado com os preparativos do Exame Chuunin. Eu sou, tipo, a falta de opção dele..._ Sakura disse parecendo conformada.

\- _Amiga, na boa, até parece que você não conhece Uchiha Sasuke. Se ele não gostasse da sua companhia e não tivesse com quem andar, ele andaria sozinho, você sabe disso! Vamos parar com essa baixa auto-estima, por favor!_ Ino encorajou a amiga.

\- _Ai Ino, eu já me iludi tanto com essa história... Depois de tudo o que houve, hoje eu fico satisfeita com o fato de ele estar bem e de continuarmos amigos._ Sakura disse desanimada.

\- _Tá, você quer desistir, é um direito seu. Mas não fique se rebaixando, dizendo que ele só anda com você por falta de opção! Porque não é isso mesmo! E se não rolar com ele, tenho certeza que você vai achar um cara incrível que te fará feliz!_ Ino disse sacudindo os ombros de Sakura.

\- _Obrigada, Ino-porca._ A garota de cabelos rosa sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

\- _De nada, testuda!_ Ino respondeu retribuindo o abraço.

\- x - x - x -

Faltava uma semana para o Festival de Primavera e o para o Exame Chuunin. Essa era a primeira vez que estes dois eventos eram integrados. O festival ocorreria no sábado e teria atrações como o desfile de bijuus (o qual Kurama se recusou a participar, alegando que ele não era um animal de zoológico) e um musical contando a história da Vila da Folha. A idéia dessas atrações era fazer com que os turistas que viriam para o Exame Chuunin no domingo, chegassem à cidade antes para também participarem do Festival.

Naruto via a cada dia mais e mais gente nova chegando à cidade, e isso começava a ser um incômodo para ele. O que antes eram apenas pequenas interrupções de fãs ao longo do dia, agora tomavam um rumo totalmente inconveniente. Por exemplo, naquela manhã, ao sair de casa, havia uma menina dormindo na escada do seu prédio com um pôster dele em uma mão e uma caneta na outra. Ele passou pela menina ruidosamente, evitando a todo custo acordá-la, e depois saiu em disparada. Isso fazia Naruto se sentir mal, mas Hinata tinha razão, ele precisava colocar limites em suas fãs.

O herói da vila odiava acordar cedo, mas ele tinha que confessar que não estava sendo tão ruim assim madrugar para treinar com Hinata e Kurama nos campos de treinamento da ANBU. Além de ter um tempo para respirar longe do assédio dos fãs, ele se divertia com os dois.

\- _Ohayo, Hinata!_ Naruto cumprimentou a amiga ao chegar no campo de treinamento.

\- _Ohayo, Naruto-kun._ Hinata sorriu.

\- _Cadê o Kurama?_ Perguntou Naruto.

\- _Não chegou, mas faltam 10 minutos ainda pra começarmos. Ele deve estar a caminho._ Respondeu a Hyuuga.

Hinata estava sentada em uma pequena mesa que ficava em uma área coberta na lateral do campo. Naruto se sentou ao lado dela e começou a observar o que a garota estava fazendo. Em cima da mesa havia dezenas de esquemas e cronogramas com anotações de Hinata sobre o Exame Chuunin. Naruto estava orgulhoso com a dedicação da amiga.

\- _Nossa, você realmente é o máximo, Hinata. Tenho certeza que esse evento será maneiríssimo._ Naruto elogiou a amiga enquanto a observava trabalhar.

\- _O-obrigada, Naruto-kun._ Hinata agradeceu sem jeito.

\- _E o festival?_ Naruto perguntou.

\- _Ah, eu não to organizando não. Já basta o Exame Chuunin, que está esgotando minhas energias._ Hinata respondeu enquanto passava a limpo um de seus esquemas.

\- _Sim, eu sei. Mas...você não vai ao festival? Quer dizer, não combinou com ninguém de ir?_ Naruto sondou.

\- _Hum, não sei, Naruto-kun. Eu estou tão cansada, e no dia seguinte será o exame. Não pensei sobre isso, sinceramente._ Respondeu a Hyuuga, que pareceu não entender as entrelinhas do que Naruto realmente queria saber.

\- _Bom dia, guris._ Os dois ouviram a voz de Kurama, que acabara de chegar.

\- _Bom dia, Kurama-sama. Bom, vamos começar?_ Hinata disse sorridente.

\- x - x - x -

Já estava anoitecendo quando Naruto e Hinata voltavam de seu último treino antes do Exame Chuunin. Os dois seguiam pela avenida onde se localizava o restaurante de Ichiraku. Jantar lá após os treinos já havia se tornado tão habitual que ambos faziam o caminho para o restaurante favorito de Naruto naturalmente.

\- _Oe, Naruto, Hinata!_ Uma menina de cabelos rosa acenou alegremente ao ver os amigos se aproximando do restaurante. Hinata acenou de volta.

\- _Sakura-chan? Sasuke? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?_ Naruto perguntou o mais casualmente possível.

Naruto sabia que Sasuke e Sakura estavam muito próximos e desconfiava de algo acontecendo entre eles. Apesar de já ter tentado sondar Sasuke várias vezes sobre o assunto, o Uchiha sempre desconversava. Naruto estava ficando um pouco chateado por nenhum dos dois amigos contar a ele sobre estarem juntos.

\- _O que você acha, cabeça-de-ovo? Jantando, né? Vai, senta aí... Você também, Hinata._ Disse Sasuke.

\- _Obrigada, Sasuke-san._ Hinata agradeceu ao Uchiha que puxou um banco para ela se sentar.

\- _E aí, como foi o treino hoje?_ Sakura perguntou sorridente.

\- _Nossa, a Hinata tirou meu couro! To exausto e com fome. Deixa eu ver o que vou comer._ Naruto disse num tom de voz aborrecido.

\- _D-desculpa, Naruto-kun, mas é que esse foi nosso último treino e..._ Hinata se desculpou timidamente.

\- _Sim, sim, eu sei, eu sei. Não se preocupe com isso, Hinata._ Naruto respondeu impaciente. Ele não queria ser rude com a amiga, mas estava chateado por se sentir excluído por Sakura e Sasuke.

\- _Nossa, Naruto, pede logo essa comida porque você tá intragável!_ Sakura esbravejou.

Sasuke reparou que do outro lado da rua havia um grupo de meninas cochichando. Uma delas tentava espiar Naruto como se quisesse se certificar de que era ele mesmo. O Uchiha pensou em avisar o amigo, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o grupo se aproximou do restaurante.

\- _Uzumaki Naruto?_ Uma menina baixinha e gordinha com longos cabelos loiros chamou.

Naruto olhou para aquele rosto que não lhe era familiar e viu outras cinco meninas atrás dela se amontoando timidamente. Ele instantaneamente imaginou o que elas queriam. Naruto só desejava que elas fossem rápidas.

\- _Sim._ O loiro respondeu sem emoção.

Na mesma hora uma gritaria se instaurou e todas as seis meninas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo com ele, pedindo foto, autógrafo, beijo... Naruto estava tão cansado que sequer conseguia esboçar um sorriso para as fotos. Sasuke e Sakura assistiam a tudo achando graça da situação, e Hinata ignorava a cena enquanto comia o seu ramen.

\- _Para, para! Vamos nos organizar, meninas!_ A gordinha chamou a atenção das amigas. _Naruto-kun, nós não viemos aqui só para tirar foto e pedir autógrafo._

\- _Como assim?_ Naruto perguntou confuso.

\- _Bom, é que não somos simples fãs, que só querem seu autógrafo e foto. Nós te amamos, Naruto-kun. Você é a pessoa mais importante de nossas vidas! Nós pesquisamos tudo sobre você e sabemos que não namora ninguém. Por isso, queremos ter uma chance de sair com você, para que você conheça uma de nós melhor! O Festival de Primavera é um evento muito romântico, e muitos casais ficam noivos nessa época. Então viemos saber qual de nós você escolheria para ir ao Festival de Primavera com você!_ Concluiu a gordinha.

Naruto fez cara de bobo, Sasuke caiu na gargalhada, Sakura tentou rir disfarçadamente, e Hinata continuou comendo e ignorando a cena. Aquela não era a primeira vez que Naruto era convidado por uma garota para sair, e várias meninas já vinham sondando ele sobre o Festival de Primavera. Na verdade, fora as investidas dele em Sakura quando eram crianças, depois da última guerra Naruto nunca mais chamou nenhuma menina para sair, pois ele sempre recebia convites assim.

\- _Erm... Sabe o que é? Eu agradeço meninas, todas vocês são bonitas e devem ser muito legais. Mas eu já tenho planos com outra pessoa para ir ao Festival._ Naruto disse sem jeito.

\- _Eu não acredito! Você já deu essa resposta pra outras meninas que eu sei! Se você vai com outra pessoa, diga então quem é!_ Desafiou a gordinha.

Sakura e Sasuke ficaram mais atentos ainda à situação, pois queriam saber como Naruto sairia daquela enrascada. Naruto ficou pasmo com a ousadia da garota. Dizer que já tem outros planos ou que está saindo com alguém sempre as desencorajava. Ele não estava pronto pra esse tipo de resposta, mas uma idéia veio rapidamente à sua mente.

\- _É essa garota aqui ao meu lado. É com ela que eu vou ao Festival de Primavera._ Naruto disse apontando para Hinata, que olhou para ele com cara de espanto.

Hinata sentiu muitos olhos em cima dela, e sua vontade era de poder cavar um buraco no chão para se esconder. Na verdade, ela sentia um misto de vergonha e revolta por Naruto ter enfiado ela nessa situação.

\- _Eu não acredito, vocês não estão nem de mãos dadas!_ A gordinha esbravejou.

\- _Mas Miri, a gente tem visto os dois andando juntos desde que chegamos aqui, né? Deve ser verdade._ Uma outra menina de cabelos vermelhos cacheados cochichou para a amiga. Miri olhou desconfiada para Naruto e Hinata.

Naruto já estava farto daquela situação. Àquela altura a comida dele já estava fria e ele realmente sentiu que precisava colocar limite em suas fãs.

\- _Olha, acredita no que você quiser, ok? Eu peço licença agora pra vocês porque estou com fome e quero jantar. Boa noite._ Naruto disse friamente.

Nenhuma das garotas ousou insistir, e simplesmente saíram olhando aborrecidas para trás. Todos já haviam terminado de comer, e Naruto não estava mais com vontade de ficar ali.

\- _Ichiraku-sama, embrulha minha comida pra viagem, por favor? Vou comer em casa..._ Naruto pediu ao dono do restaurante.

\- _Essa foi por pouco, hein, Naruto?_ Sakura comentou.

\- _É... Tá ficando realmente chato..._ Naruto respondeu aborrecido.

\- _Aqui Naruto, tá embrulhadinho, é só esquentar quando chegar em casa._ Ichiraku disse entregando uma sacola a Naruto.

\- _Valeu, Ichiraku-sama. Hinata, vamos? Está tarde já, vou te levar em casa._ Naruto chamou a amiga.

\- _O-ok... Bom, boa noite Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san e Ichiraku-sama._ Hinata se despediu docemente.

\- _Boa noite, galera. Amanhã a gente se vê._ Naruto se despediu saindo na frente.

Os dois seguiram a rua em silêncio, e quando já estavam bem afastados do restaurante, Naruto começou a falar.

\- _Hinata, desculpa por ter te envolvido naquela situação._

\- _T-tudo bem, Naruto-kun, você estava numa situação difícil mesmo..._ Hinata respondeu constrangida.

\- _Não, eu realmente preciso aprender a colocar limite nessas situações... Eu confesso, Hinata, estou bem cansado de sempre ter gente invadindo minha privacidade. Fico com medo de estar sendo injusto, afinal, elas sempre me tratam bem e tudo o mais. Mas você ouviu o que aquela menina falou? Que elas estavam me seguindo desde que chegaram em Konoha? Nada a ver isso..._ Naruto desabafou.

\- _É, a situação é complicada mesmo, Naruto-kun. Mas acho que se você explicar a elas educadamente que isso te incomoda, elas irão entender._ Hinata tentou aconselhar o amigo.

\- _Sei lá... Enfim... Olha, não se sinta obrigada a ir comigo ao festival, não, ok? Eu realmente não fiz planos nenhum, aquilo me veio à cabeça naquela hora, mas até seria legal ir com você. Mas claro, só se você quiser._ Naruto disse sem jeito.

Obviamente, Naruto estava mentindo. Ele queria ir ao festival com Hinata, mas não sabia como convidar a amiga temendo passar uma impressão errada. Essa brecha tinha sido a única coisa boa sobre a situação que acabara de ocorrer no restaurante.

Hinata ficou vermelha e não sabia bem como interpretar o que o amigo disse. Ela também não havia planejado nada para o dia do festival. Não sabia nem o que vestiria, pois enquanto a maioria das garotas estava pela cidade escolhendo que quimono usar, ela estava de um lado para o outro organizando o Exame Chuunin.

\- _P-pode ser, N-Naruto-kun._ A Hyuuga respondeu timidamente.

\- _Legal! Bom, chegamos. Boa noite, Hinata!_ Naruto se despediu sorridente.

\- _Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui, Naruto-kun. Boa noite!_


	6. Incertezas

No dia seguinte, Naruto foi até a nova casa de Sasuke. Desde que o amigo se mudara (contra a vontade de Naruto) ele não tinha tido tempo de visitá-lo.

\- _E aí, cabeça-de-ovo, entra._ Cumprimentou Sasuke ao abrir a porta.

\- _Wow, sua casa é bem grande!_ Naruto disse admirado.

\- _É, é um pouco maior do que eu realmente preciso, mas eu gostei dela._ Sasuke respondeu.

Naruto sentiu algo encostando em sua perna e ouviu um miado. Ao olhar para baixo, viu um filhote branco de gato tentando escalar sua perna.

\- _Ah, esse é o Kumo*._ Sasuke disse ao ver o gato.

\- _Não sabia que você curtia gatos._ Naruto comentou.

\- _Nada contra. Nunca tinha pensado em ter um, mas ele apareceu aqui e resolvi ficar com ele. Foi bom, porque ele me faz companhia._ Sasuke disse pegando o animal no colo.

- _Meh, e eu não te fazia companhia?_ Naruto perguntou sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes do gato.

- _Fazia, mas eu falei pra você que ficaria por pouco tempo na sua casa, Naruto._ Sasuke respondeu.

\- _É, mas eu disse que não precisava se mudar. A não ser, claro, que você quisesse um lugar pra ficar à vontade com a Sakura-chan._ Naruto disse sem olhar para o amigo enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça de Kumo.

\- _Você é ridículo. E outra, aquele seu apartamento mal cabe uma pessoa, imagina duas._ Sasuke disse impaciente.

\- _Hum, pode ser... E hoje, você não vai encontrar a Sakura-chan?_ Naruto sondou.

\- _Não, ela dá plantão no hospital hoje._ Sasuke respondeu casualmente.

\- _Sasuke, fala sério, tá rolando algo entre vocês?_ Naruto resolveu ser, pela primeira vez, direto.

\- _Não._ O Uchiha respondeu sem cerimônias.

\- _Fala sério, Sasuke!_ Naruto insistiu.

\- _To falando, cabeça-de-ovo._

\- _Mas vocês vivem juntos agora, e me excluindo!_ Naruto falou aborrecido.

\- _Ué, eu gosto da companhia dela. E ninguém tá te excluindo, é você que tem estado ocupado com esse Exame Chuunin._ Sasuke disse calmamente.

\- _Mas sério, não tá rolando nada, nadinha?_

\- _Nada._

\- _Mas você sabe que ela ainda...?_ Naruto começou a frase, mas não terminou.

\- _Sei._ Sasuke respondeu.

\- _Cara, na boa, não ilude ela não._

\- _Por que eu faria isso, Naruto?_

\- _Não que você esteja fazendo isso propositalmente, mas sei lá... Às vezes a gente é atencioso com uma garota e ela interpreta nossa atitude de maneira errada._ Naruto explicou parecendo ter conhecimento de causa.

\- _Eu sei disso. Mas eu não to fazendo nada demais, só passando tempo com ela. E nem eu sei exatamente o que eu sinto por ela._ Sasuke desabafou.

\- _Nani?!_ Naruto olhou espantado com a confissão do amigo.

\- _Naruto, eu fiquei muito tempo sem criar laços afetivos com outras pessoas. Eu gosto de estar com a Sakura, acho ela bonita, interessante... Em outra situação eu sairia com ela pra ver no que iria dar. Mas ela é minha amiga e não quero magoar ela caso isso não dê certo. Não acho justo chama-la pra sair, dar esperanças a ela, e depois me dar conta de que não sinto o mesmo por ela._

\- _Nossa, nunca iria imaginar que você se sentia assim. Por que não me falou antes, cara?_ Naruto perguntou boquiaberto.

\- _Porque em vez de conversar que nem um adulto sobre isso, como estamos fazendo agora, você ficava jogando piadinhas pra mim._ Sasuke respondeu com sinceridade.

\- _Foi mal, cara..._ Naruto se desculpou.

\- _Relaxa. E quanto a você? Vi que você e Hinata estão bem próximos._

\- _Ah sim. Mas não tem nada, não. Nós somos só amigos._ Respondeu Naruto.

\- _Tem certeza? Eu me lembro que ela era afim de você quando éramos pequenos._ Sasuke disse descrente da resposta do amigo.

\- _Ah, isso..hahaha. Nada, coisa de criança, que nem quando eu gostava da Sakura-chan._ Naruto riu desconcertado.

\- _Sei... Mas você, não sente nada por ela?_ Sasuke perguntou.

\- _Ahmmm, acho que não. Sei lá, nós somos amigos há tanto tempo que acho que já me acostumei._

A resposta de Naruto não fazia sentido algum, e Sasuke reparou que o assunto estava deixando o amigo desconfortável. Ele preferiu então não insistir.

\- _Entendi. Bom, vamos treinar um pouco? To afim de fazer esse braço funcionar direito logo._ Sasuke disse, encerrando o assunto.

\- x - x - x -

- _Posso me juntar a você para o almoço?_ Hinata escutou a voz de Shino atrás dela.

\- _Claro, Shino-kun._ Respondeu a Hyuuga saindo do transe de seus pensamentos.

\- _Hoje as crianças estão agitadas. Estão todas muito animadas para o Exame Chuunin._ Shino puxou conversa.

\- _Verdade..._

\- _Está tudo bem? Você parece desanimada._ Perguntou Shino.

\- _Está sim, Shino-kun. Só estou cansada. As últimas semanas foram bem puxadas para mim._

Essa era uma meia verdade. Hinata realmente estava cansada, mas ela deveria estar animada, pois tudo estava pronto para o dia do Exame Chuunin. No entanto, Hinata havia acordado impaciente naquele dia. Na escola, optou por passar um vídeo sobre primeiros socorros e um trabalho em grupo que ocupou a manhã toda de aula. Tudo o que a Hyuuga conseguia pensar era no maldito convite de Naruto e o que aquilo significava.

Não era a primeira vez que Naruto a chamava para fazer algo e, no começo, ela sempre se iludia de que seria um passeio romântico. Com o tempo, ela viu que Naruto a via apenas como amiga e se conformou. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Naruto nunca havia a chamado para o Festival de Primavera, que é considerado um evento não só familiar, mas romântico também. Nos outros anos ele sempre estava ou com Sakura ou com alguma menina que havia convidado ele para ir. Isso despertou novamente a esperança em seu coração.

Ela estava se sentindo uma idiota por deixar isso ainda abalar ela e afetar suas tarefas diárias. Mas ela tinha que admitir, por mais que suprimisse seus sentimentos, ela amava Naruto. E, mesmo já tendo se conformado em apenas ser uma amiga, gostaria de poder ter a audácia daquelas meninas que apareceram ontem no Ichiraku.

\- x - x - x -

O dia no Hospital Central de Konoha estava muito tranquilo. Não havia emergências nem cirurgias a fazer, então Sakura apenas visitou o leito de alguns pacientes para checar como estavam. Agora, ela estava sentada na sala da equipe médica lendo uma revista feminina que falava sobre relacionamentos amorosos e que dava dicas infalíveis para conquistar um homem difícil.

\- _Número 5: um tom de voz firme mas doce é mais sensual. Portanto, treine várias variações de voz até conseguir atingir aquela que julgar mais sexy._ Sakura leu.

\- _Hahahaha nossa, quanta tosqueira. Porque raios você tá lendo isso, Sakura?_ Perguntou um rapaz alto, de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Seu nome era Shin, e ele também era médico, com especialidade em cardiologia.

\- _Porque eu estou entediada e tenho que ficar aqui o dia todo._ Sakura respondeu sem tirar os olhos da revista.

\- _Olha, eu não sei que homem difícil você quer conquistar, mas saiba que pra isso você não precisa de dicas idiotas de uma revista._ Shin disse se sentando no sofá de frente para Sakura e apoiando os pés em cima da mesinha de centro.

\- _Hum, falando em conquistar, com quem vocês vão ao Festival de Primavera, hein?_ Perguntou Akiko, uma jovem enfermeira que tinha olhos ametista e cabelos negros que estavam sempre amarrados num elegante coque.

\- _Eu não sei, mas seria um prazer poder acompanhar a Sakura nesse evento._ Shin disse olhando diretamente para a garota de cabelos rosa.

Sakura olhou com espanto por cima da revista que lia. Shin a encarava sorridente esperando por uma resposta. O rapaz era cinco anos mais velho que ela, era muito bonito e muitas mulheres do hospital suspiravam por ele, mas Sakura nunca havia cogitado sair com o colega.

\- _Isso é sério?_ Sakura perguntou desconfiada. Shin tinha um tom de voz irônico, e muitas vezes ela ficava confusa, sem saber se o colega estava brincando ou falando sério.

\- _Por que não seria, Sakurinha?_ Shin respondeu sorrindo mais ainda.

\- _Sei lá, você tá sempre sendo sarcástico._ Sakura foi direta.

\- _Eu to falando sério. Vamos juntos ao festival?_ Perguntou Shin.

\- _Tá, pode ser._ Sakura respondeu incerta de queria aquilo mesmo. Ela lembrou da conversa que tinha tido com Ino e como a amiga havia encorajado ela sobre arrumar alguém legal, e resolveu arriscar.

\- _Beleza! Te busco às 18h na sua casa._ Shin disse animado.

\- _Eu achei que você iria com aquele rapaz que vem fazer fisioterapia toda terça._ Comentou Akiko.

\- _O Sasuke? Por quê?_ Perguntou Sakura.

\- _Ele sempre pergunta por você quando vem ao hospital. Achei que era seu namorado._ Akiko respondeu.

\- _Não, é só um amigo mesmo._ Sakura disse ficando vermelha. Ela não sabia dessa informação sobre Sasuke.

\- _E você Akiko, vai com quem?_ Shin perguntou.

\- _Vou com o Aburame Shino, que é professor na escola._ Respondeu a enfermeira.

- _Nani?! Com o Shino? Sério?_ Sakura estava boquiaberta.

\- _Por que esse espanto, Sakura? Já o vi aqui no hospital, ele parece um cara tranquilo._ Shin perguntou.

\- _A-ah, sei lá, eu estudei com ele e fizemos algumas poucas missões juntos. Ele sempre pareceu meio...frio._ Sakura iria dizer que o rapaz do clã Aburame era esquisito, mas não quis ofender a colega.

\- _Não, impressão sua, ele só é reservado._ Akiko respondeu casualmente.

Nesse momento o alto-falante do hospital chamou Sakura para comparecer na pediatria.

\- _Bom gente, deixa eu ir lá, o dever me chama! Ja ne!_ Sakura se despediu e saiu da sala.

-X-X-X-

*Kumo= nuvem.


	7. O Festival de Primavera (Parte 1)

O dia do Festival de Primavera havia finalmente chegado. A cidade amanheceu enfeitada com flores nativas e na entrada de Konoha havia um grande portal com flores de cerejeira que dava as boas-vindas à moradores e visitantes.

Ino observava orgulhosa às pessoas elogiando a decoração da vila. Tudo tinha sido feito pela Floricultura Yamanaka, e grande parte das ideias tinha partido dela mesma. Todo ano a floricultura de sua família lucra com o festival, mas este ano estava sendo muito mais lucrativo. A ideia da Secretaria de Cultura de Konoha de colocar o Exame Chuunin no mesmo fim-de-semana do festival foi realmente muito boa e chamou muitos turistas para a vila. Ino trabalhou muito e quase não teve tempo de ver Sai nas últimas semanas, mas ela não ficou chateada, pois com as vendas ela pôde juntar um bom dinheiro para a organização do casamento deles.

Naquele dia a vila parecia ter acordado cedo para um sábado, pois uma grande movimentação era vista no centro comercial de Konoha. Várias pessoas estavam comprando ingressos para algumas atrações do festival, e algumas mulheres ainda estavam à procura de um kimono para usarem à noite.

Sakura também havia acordado cedo, mas não porque tinha algum compromisso, mas porque estava se sentindo nervosa. No dia anterior Sasuke havia perguntado se ela tinha planos para a noite de sábado. Seu coração deu um pulo ao ver a possibilidade de ir ao festival com seu amado. Por um momento a jovem médica quase disse que não tinha planos, e depois pensaria em alguma desculpa para dar à Shin. Mas ela sabia que seria injusto com o colega, então preferiu dizer a verdade à Sasuke: iria ao festival com um colega de trabalho.

Sasuke não esboçou nenhuma reação e apenas disse "Legal". Sakura se sentiu um pouco decepcionada, pois no fundo esperava que o Uchiha demonstrasse ciúmes. Ela também o perguntou sobre o festival e se ele iria ao musical sobre a história de Konoha. Ela, Naruto e Sasuke haviam ganhado de Kakashi ingressos VIP com direito a acompanhante. Sasuke disse que talvez apareceria, mas que não tinha certeza.

Após tomar seu café-da-manhã relembrando sua última conversa com o Uchiha, Sakura foi se arrumar para pegar seu kimono na lavanderia. Ela usaria o mesmo kimono do ano anterior, que era verde claro estampado com flores de lótus brancas. Sakura até cogitou comprar um novo kimono, mas naquela semana toda vez que passava por uma loja via centenas de mulheres disputando por uma peça e isso a desencorajou.

Em outro canto da cidade, Naruto já estava na rua, indo ao barbeiro. Com a chegada da primavera, a temperatura estava um pouco mais quente e ele já estava começando a sentir calor com toda aquela cabeleira. Naruto gostava de deixar seu cabelo parecido com o de seu pai, mas dava muito trabalho. Ele então decidiu fazer um corte mais curto.

Por mais que Naruto não gostasse de admitir, ele era um rapaz vaidoso. Ele é capaz de deixar sua casa desorganizada, mas nunca gostou de andar desleixado e sujo. Por ter sido obrigado a morar sozinho desde pequeno, ele aprendeu cedo a lavar, passar e costurar suas próprias roupas. Ao contrário de arrumar a casa, fazer essas coisas nunca o aborrecera.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao centro da cidade, Naruto se perguntava se Sasuke iria ao festival. Ele sabia que o amigo havia sondado Sakura e que a amiga iria com um médico do hospital. Naruto se sentiu mal pelo amigo, e gostaria de poder fazer companhia a ele. Mas Sasuke lhe garantiu que não se incomodava com isso e que ele deveria ir somente com Hinata ao festival e se divertir.

\- x - x - x -

Já eram quase 18h e Hinata tentava, com muito custo, se concentrar para terminar de se arrumar para o festival. Milagrosamente ela havia dormido bem e até acordado mais tarde do que o de costume. Mas quando despertou e se deu conta da sua programação do dia, seu estômago ficou embrulhado e um leve desespero começou a tomar conta dela.

Hinata sabia que não deveria ficar tão ansiosa, pois eram grandes as chances de ela se decepcionar ao ter esperanças de que aquela seria uma noite romântica. De qualquer forma, a Hyuuga estava tentando ficar o mais bonita possível para sentir-se bem consigo mesma. Ela estava usando um kimono que pertencera à sua falecida mãe. O kimono era azul marinho e estampado com azaleias rosas e flores brancas de salgueiro-de-neve.

Hiashi já havia doado muitas coisas que pertenceram à mãe de Hinata e Hanabi, mas o líder dos Hyuuga deixou que as filhas ficassem com algumas peças. Hanabi tinha ficado com o vestido de casamento da mãe e um outro kimono, enquanto Hinata escolhera aquele kimono e um colar de ametistas que combinavam lindamente com os olhos dela. Ela planejava usar o colar apenas no dia em que se casasse. Hoje, ela usaria o kimono, pois sentia que ele lhe daria maior confiança para aquela noite.

Enquanto Hinata tentava prender seus cabelos em um elegante coque, Naruto estava quase chegando à mansão Hyuuga. Em vez de usar um kimono masculino, o Uzumaki tinha optado por vestimentas mais modernas. Como à noite ficava mais frio, ele colocou um jeans escuro, uma camisa xadrez de mangas longas em tom vermelho alaranjado com azul marinho, uma jaqueta de couro preta e um coturno preto.

Naruto tocou a campainha se sentindo um pouco ansioso. Ele já tinha ido à mansão Hyuuga antes, mas a cara de poucos amigos que Hiashi tinha o fazia estremecer. Logo, um dos empregados abriu o portão, cumprimentou Naruto polidamente e o pediu para entrar.

\- _Uzumaki-sama, por favor, fique à vontade. Irei avisar à Hinata-sama que o senhor a espera._ Disse o empregado ao abrir a porta da casa e dando passagem à Naruto.

\- _Obrigado, Tuki-sama._ Naruto respondeu fazendo uma reverência.

\- _Com licença, Uzumaki-sama._ O empregado retribuiu a reverência de Naruto e se retirou.

O excesso de formalidades na mansão Hyuuga era outra coisa que incomodava Naruto. Mas ele sabia que precisava respeitar e, hoje em dia, após ter acompanhado Kakashi em tantas missões diplomáticas, ele já havia aprendido a lidar melhor com essas situações.

Naruto se distraiu olhando os porta-retratos em cima da lareira. Um em especial chamou sua atenção: era a foto de Hiashi, ao lado de uma mulher muito bonita que Naruto julgou ser a falecida esposa do líder Hyuuga, e Hinata com aproximadamente 3 anos de idade. A mulher tinha um sorriso muito delicado mas que transmitia confiança, e era muito parecida com Hinata. Pela primeira vez, Naruto viu como Hiashi era sorrindo.

\- _Boa noite, Naruto-kun._ Naruto escutou Hinata se aproximando.

\- _Olá, Hina...ta._ Naruto quase perdeu a voz ao se virar. Hinata estava muito bonita, ainda mais bonita do que a mulher que ele observava na foto.

\- _V-você está muito bonito, Naruto-kun. Gostei do novo corte de cabelo._ Hinata elogiou o amigo com a voz fraca. Ela estava encantada em vê-lo parecendo tão adulto.

\- _Ah... Obrigado! Você também está muito bonita!_ Naruto sorriu timidamente.

\- _O-obrigada, N-Naruto-kun._ Hinata respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

\- _Então, vamos? Estou ansioso pra ver o musical!_ Disse Naruto.

\- _V-vamos._ Hinata sorriu e seguiu ao lado do amigo para o festival.

\- x - x - x -

Sakura andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro em seu apartamento. Shin estava há 30 minutos atrasado, e ela temia perder a abertura do musical, que começava às 19h. Quando a jovem médica cogitava ir sozinha para o festival, seu interfone tocou.

\- _Alô._ Sakura atendeu.

\- _Oi Sakura, sou eu, Shin._

\- _Até que enfim! Espera aí que to descendo._ Sakura respondeu irritada.

Sakura pegou sua bolsa, deu uma última olhada no espelho da sala e saiu. Quando chegou à portaria, avistou Shin através da porta de vidro. O rapaz vestia um tradicional kimono masculino.

\- _Desculpa, Sakura, eu tive um imprevisto._ Shin disse assim que a garota abriu a porta.

\- _O que houve? Eu achei que tinha levado um bolo._ Sakura disse ainda com um tom de voz irritado.

Shin ficou vermelho e demorou a responder. Mas Sakura não se penalizou e continuou encarando o colega à espera de uma explicação plausível para tanto atraso.

\- _Ok, vou falar, mesmo que eu faça papel de ridículo. Eu... Então, eu tava muito ansioso por hoje e comi um monte de porcaria por causa disso._ Shin começou encabulado.

\- _E daí?_ Sakura disse.

\- _Aí, eu fui me arrumar e tal... E... Bom, comecei a sentir umas dores estranhas... E... Tá, tive dor de barriga, ok? Foi isso._ Shin disse enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho como um pimentão.

Sakura não conseguiu se segurar e começou a gargalhar descontroladamente. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que o galã do Hospital Central de Konoha teria uma caganeira por estar ansioso para um encontro. Apesar de ser uma situação constrangedora, Sakura ficou feliz com a sinceridade do colega. Isso a fez relaxar um pouco mais e se dar conta que apesar de ser um homem bonito e desejado, ele é tão humano quando ela.

\- _Desculpa, Shin, não queria te constranger. Mas você tá bem agora? Qualquer coisa podemos passar no hospital_. Sakura perguntou dando as últimas risadas.

\- _Estou sim, eu acho. Mas por favor, vamos nos manter próximos a banheiros._ Shin respondeu ainda encabulado.

\- _Hahahah tudo bem. Bom, vamos? Não quero chegar atrasada no musical._ Sakura disse.

\- _Sim, vamos. Aliás, você está ainda mais linda do que de costume. Gostei dessa cor, combina com seus olhos._ Shin elogiou enquanto pegava o braço de Sakura e intercalava com o seu.

\- _Obrigada, você também está muito bonito._ A jovem médica agradeceu ficando levemente corada.

Pela manhã Sakura não estava muito animada para o festival, mas agora, enquanto seguia para o evento de braços dados com Shin, ela se sentiu bem. A garota tinha a sensação de que aquela seria uma noite divertida e agradável.


	8. O Festival de Primavera (Parte 2)

Quando Sakura e Shin chegaram ao anfiteatro da cidade, grande parte da área VIP já estava ocupada. Sakura avistou Naruto e Hinata sentados no meio da platéia, mas não havia lugares livres próximos a eles, então ela se sentou com Shin na lateral esquerda. A garota tentou encontrar Sasuke em meio à multidão, mas não o avistou.

Naruto estava ansioso para saber como iriam representa-lo na história. Já na entrada, muitos o abordaram dizendo que estava sendo uma honra poder assistir ao musical junto a ele. Enquanto esperavam o início do musical, algumas pessoas se aproximaram querendo fotos e autógrafos. Naruto não fazia questão de ser tratado de forma diferente das demais pessoas, mas ele estava aliviado em poder estar sentado em uma área mais reservada do anfiteatro, caso contrário, ele possivelmente não conseguiria assistir ao espetáculo por conta do assédio.

Logo as luzes se apagaram, o locutor avisou que o espetáculo iria começar e pediu para que as pessoas sentassem em seus lugares. Lentamente, as cortinas do palco começaram a se abrir, revelando um cenário rústico com dois garotos brincando à beira de um riacho. Durante o diálogo dos dois, revelou-se que um deles se chamava Senju Hashirama e o outro era Uchiha Madara.

O primeiro ato do musical contou a história de Hashirama e Madara até a famosa batalha no Vale do Fim. O ato terminou com Madara deitado às margens do rio com Hashirama ao seu lado. Naruto se lembrou da sua primeira grande luta com Sasuke, logo antes do amigo se aliar à Orochimaru.

As cortinas se fecharam, as luzes se acenderam e o locutor anunciou o intervalo de 10 minutos antes do próximo ato. Shin pediu licença à Sakura para ir ao banheiro e ela aproveitou para procurar Naruto e Sasuke.

\- _Você quer sair? Eu acho que vou ficar aqui mesmo._ Naruto perguntou à Hinata.

\- _Não, eu estou bem, Naruto-kun. Podemos ficar aqui._ Sorriu a Hyuuga.

Novamente algumas pessoas se aproximaram de Naruto para conhecê-lo e tirar fotos. Hinata apenas observava todo aquele assédio e se lembrou da reclamação do amigo sobre invasão de privacidade. Em poucos instantes as luzes começaram a diminuir e o locutor anunciou o início do segundo ato. Naruto se sentou e respirou fundo. Hinata notou que o amigo parecia impaciente.

O segundo ato teve início no cenário que remontava o Monte Hokage quando Hashirama ainda governava a vila. Gradativamente, a história se desenrolava com muitos efeitos especiais e mudança de cenários. De repente, adentrou em cena um casal composto por um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis e uma jovem de longos cabelos cor de fogo. Ambos se dirigiram ao personagem de Jiraya para anunciar a chegada de um bebê. Antes mesmo de revelarem a identidade dos dois, Naruto sabia quem aqueles eram e que parte da história era aquela.

Naruto sentiu um frio na barriga e instintivamente pegou a mão de Hinata. A garota se assustou com o toque daquela mão gelada e suada. Ela olhou para Naruto e notou que o amigo estava com os olhos vidrados no palco, mas que parecia angustiado. Conforme a história avançava, Naruto se mexia na cadeira, apertava a mão de Hinata, respirava fundo, e enxugava o suor na testa. Hinata começou a ficar preocupada com a reação que o amigo estava tendo ao ver a própria história recontada na frente de tantas pessoas.

Finalmente a temível raposa de nove caudas apareceu em cena. Era uma imagem holográfica exatamente igual à Kurama. Naruto sabia o que viria a seguir e um pânico tomou conta dele. De repente, ele levantou e puxou a mão de Hinata.

\- _Hinata, me acompanha, por favor?_ Naruto disse já olhando para a porta de saída.

Hinata se levantou sem contestar e acompanhou o amigo para fora do teatro. A última coisa que os dois ouviram antes de fechar a porta foi o jutsu de selamento de Minato. Naruto continuou andando calado pelo corredor, e Hinata apenas o acompanhou.

Os dois saíram pelos fundos do anfiteatro, que estava deserto. Naruto sentou em um corrimão da rampa de acesso. Ele sentia todo o seu corpo tremer, sua respiração estava ofegante e seu coração disparado. Naruto sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele: um ataque de pânico.

Quando era pequeno, Naruto teve muitos ataques de pânico quando ficava sozinho. Demorou muito tempo para que ele conseguisse controlar isso através de meditação. Geralmente, o pânico era desencadeado por alguma situação específica. Naruto não sabia o porquê estava tendo um ataque de pânico ali, pois desde que era criança não tinha sintomas de medo tão acentuados.

\- _Naruto-kun, o que houve? Você está bem?_ Hinata perguntou aflita.

\- _Desculpa, Hinata, eu tinha que sair de lá... Eu... Não sei, não estou me sentindo bem, estou um pouco tonto._ Naruto disse com a voz fraca.

\- _Você quer que eu chame a Sakura-chan? Quer ir para o hospital?_ Perguntou a Hyuuga.

\- _Não, não! Por favor, só fica aqui comigo, ok?_ Naruto se desesperou.

\- _Estou preocupada com você, Naruto-kun._ Hinata disse quase chorando.

Na ânsia de controlar o ataque de pânico, Naruto estava ficando a cada minuto mais e mais nervoso. Ele sabia que a raiz do problema era seus próprios pensamentos. Imagens e sentimentos ruins de quando ele era criança rodavam sem parar como um filme em sua cabeça. A cada lembrança, o pânico de ficar sozinho aumentava.

Naruto puxou Hinata pelo braço para aproximá-la dele. Ele não tinha coragem de olhar a amiga nos olhos. Como ele estava encostado no corrimão, Hinata estava um pouco mais alta que ele, então ele decidiu focar no brinco de cristal pendurado na orelha esquerda da garota. Começou a brincar com o brinco, usando o dedo para balançar o objeto de um lado para o outro na orelha de Hinata.

\- _Desculpa, Hinata..._ Naruto começou mas parou para puxar o ar antes de continuar. Estava cada vez mais difícil respirar. _Eu... Isso é um ataque de pânico... Por favor... não se preocupe, vai passar. Só preciso... esvaziar minha mente._

Hinata não disse mais nada e deixou Naruto fazer o que quisesse. Ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo, pois também teve episódios de ataque de pânico quando criança. A Hyuuga costumava ter muito medo das represálias do pai, e toda vez que fazia algo que certamente desagradaria o líder dos Hyuuga, ela entrava em pânico. Os sintomas eram os mesmos que Naruto estava tendo agora.

Naruto parou de brincar com o brinco de Hinata e começou a mexer nas flores que enfeitavam seu cabelo. Hinata entendeu o que o amigo estava fazendo: tentando desesperadamente focar em qualquer outra coisa para esquecer os pensamentos ruins.

A Hyuuga viu lágrimas silenciosas deslizando no rosto de Naruto enquanto ele mordia o próprio lábio e olhava fixamente para a estampa no braço direito dela. O coração dela estava partido em ver o homem que amava naquele estado. Ela gostaria de poder tirar todo o sofrimento de Naruto e pegar para si, apenas para não vê-lo sofrer.

Hinata abraçou Naruto, que encostou sua cabeça no ombro esquerdo da amiga. Ele sentiu o perfume suave de flor de laranjeira no pescoço dela, o que lhe deu uma sensação de conforto.

\- _Está tudo bem, Naruto-kun. Eu estou aqui com você, não vou te deixar._ Hinata disse docemente enquanto acariciava a cabeça do amigo e lutava para não chorar.

Naruto não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e ficou prestando atenção nos batimentos do coração de Hinata. Lentamente a tremedeira cessou, e ele se lembrou que os dois estavam atrás do anfiteatro e que em breve o musical iria acabar, e as pessoas deixariam o local.

\- _Eu quero sair daqui._ Naruto disse com a voz abafada, ainda com a cabeça no ombro da Hyuuga.

\- _Claro, Naruto-kun. Quer ir para casa?_ Hinata perguntou.

\- _Não... É capaz de ter alguém me esperando lá pra tirar foto, ou coisa assim... Vamos pra casa do Sasuke, acho que ele não veio ao festival..._ Naruto disse se levantando.

\- x - x - x -

O espetáculo terminou com a grande batalha contra Kaguya. Todos aplaudiram de pé e Sakura procurou Naruto com os olhos para ver se o amigo estava tão satisfeito com o musical quanto ela. A jovem médica estranhou ao ver que os assentos onde Hinata e Naruto se sentavam estavam vazios.

Os holofotes do palco voltaram a se acender e Kakashi, que vestia a tradicional roupa de Hokage, surgiu recebendo um microfone de um ajudante.

\- _Boa noite, moradores e amigos de Konoha. Espero que todos tenham apreciado o espetáculo. A história da Vila da Folha é também a história de todos nós, pois todos os que estão aqui hoje participaram direta ou indiretamente desta narrativa. Todos aqui têm, ou tiveram, familiares e amigos que participaram das batalhas contadas neste palco. E para que a nossa história não seja esquecida, é preciso manter a memória viva. Eu agradeço a presença de cada um de vocês e desejo-lhes uma boa noite e um bom Festival de Primavera!_

Todos aplaudiram Kakashi, que fez uma reverência e se retirou do palco. A cortina se abriu novamente e todos os atores apareceram para agradecer ao público. A plateia mais uma vez proferiu uma salva de palmas.

Aos poucos, todos foram saindo do anfiteatro e Sakura não avistava Naruto ou Hinata em lugar algum. A garota estava inquieta, e já tinha feito Shin rodar todos os quatro andares procurando por seus amigos.

\- _Está tudo bem, Sakura?_ Perguntou Shin.

\- _Eu não consigo encontrar o Naruto e a Hinata. Eles não estavam lá dentro ao final do espetáculo._ Sakura respondeu apertando impacientemente o botão do elevador.

\- _Ah sei lá, vai ver eles não gostaram e resolveram ir embora antes._ Shin palpitou.

\- _Hummm acho difícil, Naruto estava animado para ver como iriam representa-lo no musical._ Sakura disse descrente.

\- _É tão importante assim pra você encontra-los agora? Acho que se fosse algo de vida ou morte, você já estaria sabendo, Srta. Chefe do Centro Cirúrgico._ Shin tentou brincar para aliviar a tensão de Sakura.

\- _Tem razão..._ Sakura disse pensativa.

\- _Bom, então posso ter você pra mim hoje?_ Shin levou uma mão ao queixo da jovem médica e levantou o rosto dela para que olhasse para ele.

\- _Pode._ Sakura sorriu timidamente.

\- _Beleza, então vamos ver o que mais tem de atração nesse festival!_ O rapaz disse animado pegando a mão da garota.

Sakura e Shin aproveitaram ao máximo o Festival de Primavera. Os dois foram à roda-gigante, comeram vários quitutes, brincaram nas barraquinhas de gincana e encontraram com amigos. Agora, eles estavam sentados à beira do lago aonde aconteceria o show pirotécnico que encerraria a noite do festival.

Os fogos começaram e Sakura sentiu uma imensa felicidade. Era a sensação de que algo estava mudando para melhor em sua vida. Ela olhou para Shin, que assistia maravilhado aos fogos. Sakura sorriu e se sentiu agradecida por aquele momento.

Após os fogos, Shin acompanhou Sakura até em casa. Shin era muito divertido e agradável e, durante as horas que Sakura passou com o colega, ela se esquecera completamente de Sasuke.

\- _Prontinho, está entregue._ Shin disse ao chegarem à portaria de Sakura.

\- _Obrigada por tudo, Shin. Eu me diverti muito hoje, você é uma ótima companhia._ A garota agradeceu.

\- _Que isso, Sakurinha, o prazer foi todo meu! Nossa noite foi ótima, eu espero que a gente possa sair outras vezes._ Shin disse com um grande sorriso.

\- _Quem sabe._ Respondeu Sakura.

- _Hummm já que é assim, eu queria garantir uma coisa, apenas caso você não queira sair comigo de novo._ Shin disse se aproximando de Sakura e levando uma das mãos ao rosto dela.

Sakura sabia o que o colega iria fazer, mas não se incomodou. Ela observou ele aproximar o seu rosto do dela até seus lábios se encontrarem. Sakura fechou os olhos e beijou Shin de volta. O rapaz tinha um beijo delicado, o que agradou a garota, que estava tendo o seu primeiro beijo de língua.

Eles se beijaram por muito tempo e quando o beijo naturalmente se desfez, Shin foi o primeiro a falar.

\- _Boa noite, Sakura. Até segunda._

\- _Boa noite, Shin._ Sakura sorriu e entrou em seu prédio.

\- x - x - x -

Quando Hinata e Naruto chegaram à casa de Sasuke, o jinchuuriki estava menos agitado, mas ainda respirava com dificuldade. Hinata tocou a campainha e rezou para que o Uchiha estivesse em casa.

\- _Naruto? Hinata?_ Sasuke estranhou ao abrir a porta.

\- _Sasuke-san, podemos entrar? Naruto-kun não está se sentindo bem._ Hinata disse aflita.

\- _Claro, mas o que houve?_ Sasuke perguntou dando passagem para os dois.

\- _Nada, só um mal estar... Posso deitar em algum lugar?_ Naruto desconversou.

Hinata trocou olhares com Sasuke, que entendeu que havia mais por trás daquilo.

\- _Você tá todo suado, acho melhor tomar um banho antes. Vamos lá, eu te ajudo._ Sasuke disse pegando o amigo pelo braço.

A Hyuuga permaneceu na sala, estalando os dedos nervosamente. Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke reapareceu.

\- _Ele está se trocando lá dentro. O que aconteceu?_ Sasuke perguntou.

\- _Eu acho que o musical mexeu com as memórias dele, Sasuke-san. Nós saímos no meio da peça, Naruto-kun teve um ataque de pânico._ Hinata disse lutando contras as próprias lágrimas.

\- _Hum, entendi. Bom, vamos lá, ele ainda está agitado e eu não levo jeito pra acalmar ninguém._ Disse o Uchiha.

Os dois entraram no quarto e viram que Naruto já havia deitado. Hinata puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na lateral da cama, de frente para Naruto.

\- _Naruto, acho que tenho camomila aí. Vou fazer um chá pra você._ Sasuke disse e saiu do quarto novamente.

Naruto não respondeu e apenas levantou o braço mostrando o dedão para cima, num sinal de positivo. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, tentando meditar, mas sua respiração ainda estava muito ofegante. Hinata resolveu medir o pulso do amigo e notou que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam muito acelerados.

Ela continuou a acompanhar o pulso dele e, com a outra mão que estava livre, começou a acariciar a cabeça do amigo. Vagarosamente, a respiração e os batimentos de Naruto foram desacelerando, e Hinata se sentiu aliviada.

\- _Shhhhh. Isso, calma. Está tudo bem, meu amor._

Hinata levou uma mão à boca quando se deu conta da frase que deixou escapar. Naruto imediatamente abriu os olhos e encarou a amiga surpreso com o que ouvira. Quando Hinata iria se desculpar, Sasuke entrou no quarto.

\- _Tá aqui o chá, Naruto._ Disse o Uchiha, que não demonstrou ter reparado o clima constrangedor que se instalara no quarto, mesmo com Hinata vermelha de vergonha.

\- _Valeu, cara. Hinata, eu prometo que amanhã não vou te deixar na mão._ Naruto disse se levantando e também fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

\- _N-não se preocupe, N-Naruto-kun. Qualquer coisa eu me viro, s-só quero que você fique bem._ Hinata respondeu tentando conter a gagueira.

\- _Não, eu me comprometi com você, prometo que estarei lá amanhã!_ Naruto tentou esboçar um de seus sorrisos confiantes, mas estava abatido demais para isso.

\- _O-ok, Naruto-kun, mas só apareça se você realmente estiver bem, por favor. Bom, eu já vou, você precisa descansar._ Hinata disse se levantando.

\- _Hinata, muito obrigado por tudo. E mil desculpas por ter estragado a noite. Eu gostaria que você tivesse se divertido, e não te dado trabalho._ Naruto se desculpou sem jeito.

\- _Não se preocupe, Naruto-kun, não foi um incômodo, essas coisas acontecem. Pode contar comigo no que precisar._ Hinata sorriu timidamente e pegou sua bolsa.

- _Obrigado, Hinata. Sasuke, você pode acompanhar a Hinata até a casa dela?_ Naruto pediu ao amigo.

\- _Sim, claro._ Respondeu Sasuke.

\- _Eu agradeço Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, mas não é preciso. Estou perto de casa e não está tão tarde._ Disse a Hyuuga.

\- _Ok, vou te acompanhar até a porta, então._ Disse Sasuke.

Assim que Sasuke e Hinata saíram do quarto, Hinata puxou da bolsa um papel que tinha um número de telefone.

\- _Sasuke-san, esse é o telefone da minha casa. Se você precisar de algo, por favor, não hesite em me ligar a qualquer hora._ Hinata disse entregando o papel ao Uchiha.

\- _Sim, claro. Obrigado, Hinata._ Sasuke agradeceu.

\- _Boa noite, Sasuke-san._

\- _Boa noite, Hinata._


	9. Exame Chuunin (Parte 1)

Sasuke e Naruto estavam tomando o café-da-manhã em silêncio enquanto Kumo os observava educadamente sentado em uma terceira cadeira da mesa da cozinha.

\- _Você vai querer conversar mais tarde sobre o que aconteceu ontem?_ Sasuke quebrou o silêncio.

\- _Talvez._ Naruto disse enfiando uma torrada na boca.

\- _Eu achava que eu era a pessoa fechada desse relacionamento._ Sasuke ironizou.

\- _Sasuke, eu quero conversar, tá? Mas depois, não quero lembrar disso agora. Pode ser?_ Naruto disse.

\- _Como quiser, cabeça-de-ovo._ Sasuke respondeu.

\- _Bom, eu já terminei meu café. Vou andando, você vem?_ Naruto perguntou se levantando da mesa.

\- _Sim, me deixa só colocar comida pro Kumo._ Respondeu o Uchiha.

Ao chegarem ao local onde a prova prática do Exame Chuunin seria realizada, Sasuke e Naruto avistaram Hinata dispensando um grupo de shinobis da ANBU e fazendo anotações em sua prancheta.

\- _Bom dia, Hinata._ Naruto disse o mais casual possível.

\- _Ah bom dia, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san. Está se sentindo melhor, Naruto-kun?_ Hinata perguntou timidamente.

\- _Estou sim, obrigado. E aí, já vai começar?_ Naruto perguntou.

\- _Daqui a pouco, Naruto-kun. Faltam 10 minutos para eles terminarem a prova escrita._ Hinata respondeu olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

\- _Urgh, eu lembro daquela prova maldita._ Naruto recordou fazendo careta.

\- _Hinata, o pessoal vai se posicionar aqui mesmo, né?_ Perguntou Sasuke.

\- _Sim, Sasuke-san. Aqui estão os pergaminhos e o mapa para serem entregues às equipes. E você também fica com esse rádio comunicador._ Hinata disse entregando tudo à Sasuke, que estava encarregado de anunciar as regras da prova para os participantes.

\- _O Kurama já chegou, Hinata?_ Naruto perguntou.

\- _Sim, mas ele está na floresta para que ninguém possa vê-lo antes do exame começar. Se você quiser pode ir pra lá já, Naruto-kun._ Hinata respondeu.

\- _Hummm, ok. Mas como eu chego lá? Heheheh!_ Naruto riu encabulado.

\- _Olha, vamos só esperar os participantes chegarem para eu marcar a hora, e aí eu vou com você, ok?_ Hinata achou melhor guiar o amigo para ele não se perder.

\- _Tá bom._ Naruto respondeu sem contestar.

Minutos depois os participantes começaram a chegar. Hinata olhou a hora e anotou em sua prancheta.

\- _Eu vou indo, Sasuke-san. Qualquer coisa me passa um rádio, tudo bem?_ Hinata se despediu.

\- _Ok._ Respondeu o Uchiha.

Hinata e Naruto caminhavam em silêncio, exceto pelas chamadas no rádio de Hinata. O clima constrangedor entre eles foi interrompido quando os dois encontraram Tsunade, Kakashi e Shizune no caminho.

\- _Olá!_ Kakashi acenou animado.

\- _Bom dia, Kakashi-sama, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama._ Hinata cumprimentou-os.

\- _E aí?_ Naruto cumprimentou-os sem um pingo de polidez.

O rádio de Hinata chamou mais uma vez e a Hyuuga pediu licença.

\- _Você saiu cedo ontem do musical, Naruto._ Tsunade comentou.

\- _Bem lembrado,Tsunade-sama. O que houve, Naruto? Você não gostou da produção?_ Perguntou Kakashi.

\- _Tinha muita gente querendo te conhecer depois do espetáculo. Inclusive nobres de outras vilas._ Disse Shizune.

Naruto se sentiu em um interrogatório policial. Aquilo o fez ficar intimidado, sem conseguir pensar em uma boa desculpa.

\- _A-ah...é-é..._ Gaguejou o garoto-raposa.

\- _Com licença, Kakashi-sama, Tsunade-sama e Shizune-sama. Naruto-kun, você pode me acompanhar? Temos que nos posicionar já._ Hinata disse polidamente.

\- _C-Claro, Hinata!_ Naruto disse aliviado pela aparição repentina da amiga.

\- _Sim, Hinata. Só me responde uma coisa antes? Porque vocês saíram cedo ontem do festival?_ Tsunade perguntou, fazendo Naruto estremecer novamente.

\- _Ah é porque eu não estava me sentindo bem, Tsunade-sama. Eu tive uma semana cansativa e achei melhor ir embora mais cedo para não me atrasar hoje. Então Naruto-kun me levou em casa._ Hinata disse com tanta confiança que, se não estivesse lá, Naruto acreditaria na história da amiga.

\- _Sei..._ Tsunade disse desconfiada.

\- _Bom, com licença, a gente realmente precisa ir._ Disse Hinata.

O trio observou os jovens shinobis indo embora.

\- _Ela está mentindo._ Disse Kakashi.

\- _Eu sei. Não foi ela quem pediu pra ir embora, foi o Naruto. Eu estava sentada atrás deles, eu vi tudo._ Disse Tsunade.

\- _O que vocês acham que realmente aconteceu?_ Perguntou Shizune.

\- _Não sei, mas certamente algo o incomodou muito ontem durante o musical... Vou observá-lo._ Disse Kakashi.

\- _Sim, é melhor, Kakashi._ Reforçou Tsunade.

\- x - x - x -

\- _Ufa, obrigado por me salvar, Hinata._ Naruto disse aliviado.

\- _Sem problemas. Eu imaginei que isso iria acontecer uma hora._ Hinata constatou.

\- _Alguém te perguntou algo?_

\- _Por enquanto só Kiba e Chouji..._ Respondeu Hinata.

\- _E o que você disse?_ Naruto perguntou preocupado.

\- _O mesmo que você me ouviu dizer agora._

\- _É, sua desculpa foi bem convincente._ Naruto concluiu.

\- _Obrigada._

Naruto reparou que Hinata estava evitando olhar para ele. O rapaz imaginou que isso tivesse a ver com o ocorrido na casa de Sasuke.

\- _Ei Hinata, mais uma vez, obrigado por tudo. Eu não sei nem como posso retribuir tudo o que você já fez por mim._ Disse Naruto.

\- _Não foi nada, Naruto-kun._ Hinata respondeu ficando levemente corada.

Com a habilidade deles, levaria 20 minutos para chegarem aonde Kurama estava. Conforme avançavam na Floresta da Morte, os dois se recordavam da época em que prestaram o Exame Chuunin. O local continuava sombrio e traiçoeiro, mas nada que atrasasse shinobis experientes como eles.

Apesar de o mundo ninja estar em paz, alguns pais ainda tinham a tradição de inscrever seus filhos em escolas preparatórias de shinobis. Contudo, Kakashi havia proposto uma reforma educacional, e as crianças não apenas aprendiam a lutar (agora apenas como defesa) mas aprendiam a respeitar o próximo por meio da diplomacia para, assim, evitar confrontos desnecessários.

O Exame Chuunin testava justamente isso. A prova escrita consistia em uma redação onde uma situação política delicada era apresentada ao participante. A pessoa tinha então que escrever como ela lidaria com tal situação, baseando-se no aprendizado em sala de aula.

Já a parte prática avaliaria como os participantes reagem frente a situações críticas. Os genins formariam equipes para decifrarem a informação do pergaminho, testando assim suas capacidades de organização e cooperação. Uma vez decifrado, eles saberiam como chegar até a Kyuubi para enfrenta-la. Através da mútua cooperação, eles conseguiriam a chave que abre a urna, e um novo pergaminho revelaria à equipe um mapa para chegar ao local onde as batalhas ocorreriam. Contudo, eles deveriam eleger o mais preparado do grupo para representa-los na semi-final. Isso exige deles não só confiança no próximo, mas postura para admitir suas fraquezas individuais.

A semi-final consistiria em batalhas individuais entre os representantes de cada grupo. O representante perdedor não poderia lutar na final, e deveria escolher um outro membro do grupo para lutar pela equipe, testando assim, sua capacidade de liderança. Os membros do grupo perdedor também poderiam optar por mudar de equipe, colocando à prova a lealdade deles com os parceiros de time.

A grande final consistiria em batalhas apenas para testar as habilidades de luta dos participantes. Ao contrário do macabro anúncio que os participantes da época de Hinata e Naruto receberam, a luta não era até a morte. O perdedor deveria fazer um sinal se rendendo. Caso não o fizesse, e a comissão julgasse que um dos concorrentes, ou ambos, estava muito machucado, os árbitros interfeririam na batalha.

Todas essas etapas eram pontuadas com pesos diferentes (por exemplo, a cooperação mútua valia mais do que a prova de habilidades físicas). No final, cada participante deveria somar o mínimo de 70 pontos para se tornar um Chuunin.

\- _Até que enfim vocês chegaram, já estava entediado._ Kurama disse ao ver os dois se aproximando.

\- _Kurama-sama, Naruto-kun, ainda deve levar pelo menos uns 30 minutos para a primeira equipe chegar aqui. Eu preciso dar um pulo na torre, mas já volto, ok?_ Hinata disse.

\- _Sem problemas, Srta. Hyuuga._ Kurama disse sorrindo para a garota.

Hinata saiu e Naruto a acompanhou com os olhos. Kurama reparou que o amigo parecia apreensivo.

\- _Está tudo bem, guri?_ Kurama perguntou.

\- _Está._ Naruto respondeu à raposa.

\- _Eu senti sua aflição ontem, mas não apareci porque sabia que você estava no festival. Você sabe que se eu aparecesse por lá, causaria rebuliço._ Kurama disse.

Apesar de Kurama não mais viver dentro de Naruto, o garoto ainda era seu jinchuuriki. Por isso, toda vez que Naruto experimentava emoções muito fortes como raiva, tristeza, e excitação, a raposa também conseguia sentir as emoções do amigo.

\- _É, aquilo de quando eu era criança. Você sabe._ Respondeu o jinchuuriki.

\- _Você não tem isso há muitos anos. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?_ Estranhou a raposa.

\- _Relaxa, não é nada. E aí, preparado para a sua grande aparição?_ Naruto desconversou.

Kurama olhou desconfiado para Naruto, mas resolveu não insistir.

\- _Heh, até que ser engraçado assustar aquelas crianças._ Kurama disse rindo.


	10. Exame Chuunin (Parte 2)

As etapas iniciais do Exame Chuunin foram concluídas com êxito. O planejamento de Hinata tinha sido, até então, um sucesso. Tudo funcionou conforme planejado, não houve acidentes graves e, de uma maneira geral, os participantes demonstraram grande poder de cooperação e compaixão pelo próximo.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino e Sai estavam sentados na arquibancada aguardando o início da última etapa: o teste de aptidão física.

\- _E aí, Sakura, cadê aquele bonitão que estava com você ontem no festival?_ Perguntou Ino.

\- _Está dando plantão no hospital._ Sakura respondeu apática.

A jovem médica lançou um olhar de reprovação para a amiga. Ela sabia que Ino estava testando a reação de Sasuke, que continuava com sua habitual expressão de indiferença.

\- _Ele pareceu ser um cara bem legal, Sakura. Quem sabe a gente não pode marcar um programa em casal?_ Sai sugeriu.

Sakura não sabia se Sai estava sendo sincero ou se aquilo era mais uma artimanha de Ino.

\- _Vamos ver..._ Sakura respondeu tentando parecer indiferente.

\- _E você, Naruto? Tá na hora de assumir a Hinata, né?_ Instigou Ino.

\- _Q-quê?_ Naruto perguntou surpreso.

\- _Ah vá, todo mundo já percebeu que vocês dois não desgrudam. Eu vi você saindo de mãos dadas com ela ontem._ Disse a loira.

\- _A gente foi embora porque a Hinata não estava se sentindo bem. Só isso._ Naruto justificou.

\- _Tá, sei..._ Ino retrucou.

\- _Dá licença, eu vou beber uma água._ Naruto se levantou e saiu.

Sakura reparou que o amigo tinha ficado incomodado com a insinuação de Ino. Ela se perguntou se o que Naruto disse era realmente verdade, ou se aconteceu outra coisa entre ele e Hinata durante o festival.

Naruto desceu as escadas tentando controlar a sua irritação. Todo aquele interrogatório sobre a vida dele já estava incomodando. Ele estava cogitando pedir à Kakashi uma missão bem longa para ficar uns tempos fora de Konoha.

\- _M-Mas eu sou f-fraco..._ Naruto ouviu uma criança choramingar assim que virou no corredor dos sanitários.

O rapaz viu Hinata agachada enxugando as lágrimas de um garoto que aparentava ter uns 10 anos de idade.

\- _Você não é fraco, Ryou._ Hinata disse com doçura.

\- _S-Sou s-sim. E-Eu...Eu não a-ajudei em n-nada m-meu time. S-Só atrapalhei._ O garoto retrucou em meio a soluços.

\- _Eu sei como você se sente, eu já passei por isso._ Disse Hinata.

\- _J-Já?_ Ryou perguntou esfregando seu olho direito.

\- _Já. Deixa eu te contar uma história. Quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu não era muito habilidosa com luta. Eu sempre perdia, inclusive pra minha irmã mais nova, e meu pai brigava muito comigo por causa disso. Eu me sentia fraca, até que um dia um amigo meu me ensinou à nunca desistir. O lema dele era "eu nunca volto atrás, esse é o meu jeito ninja". E toda vez que ele caía, ele se levantava e tentava de novo, e de novo. Isso me inspirou, e eu comecei a admirá-lo e a adotar o lema dele para mim._ A Hyuuga contou, sorrindo com as lembranças de infância.

\- _E o que aconteceu?_ Perguntou a criança.

\- _Eu comecei a treinar muito, e me recusava a desistir de alcançar meu objetivo. E não importava quantas vezes eu perdesse, eu ia lá e tentava de novo. E eu fui ficando cada vez mais forte, e pude ajudar os meus amigos quando foi preciso. E aquele meu amigo, ele se tornou muito forte e foi um herói pra todos nós na última guerra._ Hinata concluiu a história.

\- _É o Naruto-sama?_ Indagou o menino.

- _Ele mesmo!_ Respondeu Hinata.

Naruto ficou tocado com a sensibilidade de Hinata com aquela criança. Ele também se sentiu lisonjeado ao saber que a amiga nutria tamanha admiração por ele.

\- _E aí, rapaz, vamos lá lutar?_ Naruto falou ao se aproximar do garoto e de Hinata.

Os olhos de Ryou brilharam quando viram quem estava falando com ele. Hinata sorriu ao ver que seu aluno tinha se alegrado.

\- _Naruto-sama, eu quero ser igual a você quando eu crescer!_ Ryou disse animado.

\- _Então seja um bom aluno nas aulas da Hinata-sensei, ela é a melhor professora que eu conheço!_ Naruto sorriu para o garoto.

\- _Pode deixar! Hinata-sensei, eu vou voltar pra onde o meu time está, tá bom?_ Anunciou o garoto.

\- _Tudo bem, Ryou, pode ir._ Hinata respondeu carinhosamente.

Os dois shinobis observaram à criança sair correndo alegremente pelos corredores do estádio.

\- _Obrigada pela força, Naruto-kun._ A Hyuuga agradeceu.

\- _Nada, não fiz mais do que minha obrigação! Hehehe!_ Naruto sorriu.

\- _Bom, eu vou voltar para a torre, as lutas já vão começar. Até mais, Naruto-kun!_ Hinata se despediu.

\- _Até, Hinata._ Naruto respondeu observando a amiga ir embora.

Naruto voltou para a arquibancada para assistir às lutas. De uma maneira geral, todas foram muito equilibradas, e os oponentes estavam bem preparados. Apenas em uma luta os árbitros tiveram que intervir, mas a impressão era de que os dois garotos que lutavam tinham alguma rivalidade pessoal.

Ao final, Kakashi foi até o centro da arena e fez um breve discurso agradecendo à presença de todos e parabenizando à organização do Exame Chuunin, com menção especial para Hinata. Naruto não avistou a amiga, mas ele sabia que aonde quer que ela estivesse, a Hyuuga estaria encabulada com o elogio do Hokage.

\- x - x - x -

Como ainda havia muitos turistas na cidade, o centro comercial de Konoha estava lotado à noite, algo incomum na vila para um domingo. A maioria dos amigos de Naruto resolveram ir a um buffet de sushi, sugerido por Chouji, claro.

Hinata foi a primeira a dispensar a oferta, alegando estar cansada. Naruto também não se animou, e Sasuke o acompanhou na volta para casa. Sakura resolveu voltar com eles, pois teria que ir cedo para o hospital no dia seguinte.

Os três amigos caminhavam silenciosamente por uma grande avenida, e de vez em quando alguém chamava o nome de Naruto e acenava. O rapaz se esforçava para dar um sorriso enquanto acenava de volta.

\- _Naruto, agora que só estamos nós aqui, fala a verdade, o que aconteceu ontem no festival?_ Sakura perguntou.

\- _Ele teve um ataque de pânico._ Sasuke soltou naturalmente.

\- _S-S-SASUKE!_ Naruto chamou a atenção do amigo.

\- _Fala sério, cabeça-de-ovo, é a Sakura. Você vai esconder isso dela?_ Sasuke retrucou.

\- _O que aconteceu pra desencadear isso, Naruto?_ Sakura perguntou preocupada.

\- _Sei lá, Sakura-chan... Eu tava vendo a peça, aí quando apareceram os atores que interpretavam meus pais eu comecei a me sentir mal. Só isso._ Naruto contou encabulado.

Sakura trocou olhares com Sasuke, demonstrando apreensão.

\- _Naruto, você não quer passar amanhã lá no hospital? Podemos fazer alguns exames..._ Sakura sugeriu.

\- _Ah para, Sakura-chan! Eu to bem! Já falei, não foi nada demais, só um mal estar!_ Naruto protestou.

\- _Tá bom, não vou te obrigar a nada. Mas prometa que se você tiver estes sintomas de novo, vai me contar?_ Sakura pediu.

\- _Ok, prometo._ Naruto falou entre os dentes.


	11. Novas Direções

Sakura acordou cedo naquela segunda-feira. Às 9 da manhã haveria uma reunião com a diretoria do Hospital Central de Konoha e ela não queria se atrasar. A jovem médica tomou um café-da-manhã leve, e se arrumou para o trabalho com um pouco mais de vaidade do que de costume.

Quando chegou ao hospital, ela avistou Shin indo para a sala de reunião. Por um momento Sakura desejou que ele não a visse, pois temia que o colega a tratasse com muita intimidade na frente dos demais. Mas antes de entrar na sala, Shin olhou para o corredor e viu Sakura chegando.

\- _Bom dia, Sakura._ Shin disse sorrindo enquanto segurava a porta para ela.

\- _Bom dia, Shin. Obrigada._ Sakura sorriu de volta um pouco desconcertada e entrou na sala de reunião.

Quando Shin entrou, sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, de frente para ela. Durante toda a reunião ele se manteve sério, e apenas lançou alguns olhares discretos na direção dela. Sakura apreciou a discrição do colega. Ela levava seu trabalho muito a sério, e fazia de tudo para não misturar o pessoal com o profissional.

Após a longa reunião, que durou a manhã inteira, Sakura saiu para almoçar. Ela seguiu direto para a sala da equipe médica, onde havia uma cozinha bem simples com geladeira e microondas. Sakura apreciou por a sala estar vazia, pois poderia almoçar com tranquilidade.

Minutos depois Shin apareceu. Assim que abriu a porta, ele escaneou a sala com os olhos para ver se tinha mais alguém ali além dele e de Sakura. Quando se certificou de que estavam sozinhos, Shin abriu um grande sorriso e foi em direção à Sakura.

\- _Que bom que eu te encontrei aqui._ Disse Shin.

\- _E aí, tudo bem?_ Sakura falou tentando ser casual.

\- _Tudo ótimo. E você? Se divertiu ontem no Exame Chuunin?_

\- _Sim, foi bem legal. Você se divertiu no seu plantão?_ Sakura ironizou.

\- _Naaaah. Eu não consegui parar de pensar em você nem um minuto._ Shin respondeu.

\- _Menos, Shin..._ Sakura disse ficando vermelha.

\- _É verdade! Aliás, eu queria saber quando podemos sair de novo._ Perguntou Shin.

\- _Hum, não sei. Sexta?_ Sakura sugeriu.

\- _Nossa, tão longe? Não pode ser hoje?_ Shin arriscou.

- _H-hoje?_

\- _É! Você tem outro compromisso?_

\- _Não..._ Sakura respondeu incerta.

\- _Então podemos sair pra jantar? Prometo que não vou fazer você chegar tarde em casa!_ Falou Shin.

\- _Ok, Shin. Às 20h, então?_ Sakura se rendeu.

\- _Beleza! Vou nessa, preciso dormir um pouco. Bom trabalho, Sakurinha!_ Shin se despediu com um grande sorriso.

\- _Obrigada, Shin. Bom descanso._ Respondeu Sakura.

\- x - x - x -

Naquela manhã Naruto acordara desanimado. Agora que o Exame Chuunin já havia passado, ele estava novamente sem ter muito o que fazer. Ele cogitou ir até a escola, mas se lembrou da última confusão que houve ao aparecer por lá sem avisar. Além disso, o clima entre ele e Hinata ainda estava estranho, e ele não sabia como resolveria isso.

Nos últimos tempos Naruto vinha guardando muita coisa para si. Mesmo com Sasuke de volta, ele não encontrou meios para desabafar com o amigo. Ele sabia que o ataque de pânico que tivera no sábado tinha a ver com todos esses sentimentos reprimidos dentro dele.

\- _Dez e quarenta..._ Naruto disse para si mesmo olhando o relógio na mesinha ao lado da cama.

Contra a vontade do próprio corpo Naruto levantou-se da cama. Depois de muito pensar sobre como ocuparia o seu tempo naquele dia, ele decidiu que iria dar uma olhada na casa que pertencera a seus pais.

Depois que Konoha se reestabilizou após a última guerra, Kakashi resolveu contabilizar todos os imóveis abandonados que não foram destruídos com a guerra e cujos donos haviam morrido. O Hokage entregou a posse dos imóveis abandonados àqueles com o menor grau de parentesco com os antigos donos. Alguns poucos imóveis tiveram que ir a leilão, pois nenhum familiar vivo fora encontrado.

Curiosamente, a casa que pertencera aos pais de Naruto, e que agora pertencia a ele, sobreviveu a duas guerras. Ela precisava seriamente de uma reforma antes de ser habitada novamente, mas a estrutura da casa estava firme e forte, ao contrário do que aconteceu com a casa dos pais de Sasuke, que ficou completamente destruída com os ataques de Pain.

Naruto entrou na casa e sentou-se no chão da sala, que tinha vista para o jardim. Ele retirou do bolso um papel que continha a planta da casa que, segundo Kakashi, foi projetada por Minato. Ultimamente seu desejo de reformar a casa de seus pais e de se mudar para lá tinha aumentado. Por ter economizado muito nos últimos anos, sua conta bancária tinha o suficiente para a reforma, mas algo o dizia para esperar um pouco mais.

\- _Não sei por que fico enrolando tanto pra ajeitar essa casa. Eu ia economizar bastante deixando de pagar aluguel..._ Naruto pensou alto.

Enquanto encarava a planta da casa, a mente de Naruto ficou vagando na memória que tinha sobre a história de seus pais. Depois, ele se lembrou de quando a memória de Kushina disse a ele para achar uma garota como ela. Repentinamente, ele se lembrou de Hinata e sentiu um frio no estômago, seguido de um alto ronco.

\- _Melhor eu ir comer algo antes que o barulho da minha barriga derrube essa casa..._

\- x - x - x -

Hinata bateu na porta da sala do diretor da Escola Shinobi de Konoha. Ao ouvir "pode entrar", a jovem professora abriu a porta timidamente. Iruka a esperava sentado em sua mesa exibindo um grande sorriso.

\- _Boa tarde, Hinata!_ Iruka cumprimentou-a sorrindo.

\- _Boa tarde, Iruka-sama._

\- _Venha, venha, sente-se!_ O diretor a chamou animado.

\- _Com licença._ Hinata disse puxando uma cadeira.

\- _Então Hinata, primeiramente, eu quero te parabenizar pelo Exame Chuunin. Acho que esse foi um dos mais bem organizados que eu já vi desde que eu era um genin! E nossos alunos! Quase todos passaram com ótimas notas! Você realmente tem feito um ótimo trabalho, Hinata!_ Iruka elogiou.

- _Obrigada, Iruka-sama._ Hinata agradeceu com o rosto ruborizado.

\- _Nosso evento teve uma repercussão muito boa, especialmente para a nossa escola. Hoje pela manhã tive uma reunião com Kakashi-sama e os líderes de muitas vilas menores que participaram do Exame Chuunin estão querendo abrir escolas como a nossa. Mas para isso, eles precisam capacitar seus professores._ Disse Iruka.

\- _Que bom que houve esse tipo de repercussão._ Hinata comentou.

\- _Sim, sim! A Vila do Chá já fez a proposta de pagar à Konoha para prestar esse serviço de capacitação de professores. E é por isso que eu te chamei aqui. Estamos no meio do ano letivo, a Vila do Chá fica longe daqui, e não posso deixar a escola por tanto tempo para ir até lá conversar com o líder deles. Eu confio muito em você, Hinata, então gostaria de saber se você estaria disposta a ir em meu lugar. É apenas uma visita para traçar os planos do curso de capacitação. Sua viagem não vai demorar mais do que 1 mês._ Iruka propôs.

\- _Nossa, obrigada pela confiança, Iruka-sama. Eu... Eu aceito sim._ Hinata respondeu timidamente.

\- _Ótimo, Hinata! Só tem um porém: o líder da Vila do Chá insistiu para Kakashi-sama enviar um representante o quanto antes. Ele disse que faria o possível para enviar alguém até semana que vem. Como levam 6 dias para a chegar lá, isso se não houver nenhum imprevisto, o melhor seria você partir amanhã. Isso é um problema para você?_ Iruka perguntou.

\- _N-Não... Eu só preciso saber se já existe algo delineado sobre o curso ou se preciso montar algo._ Hinata disse.

\- _Já tem sim, vou te passar tudo agora! Que bom que você aceitou, Hinata! Desculpa avisar assim em cima da hora, mas vou te dar todos os recursos para que você tenha o mínimo de transtornos. Outra coisa, eu vou enviar o Kiba com você, ok? A Vila do Chá ainda é muito conservadora, os cargos de poder estão sempre na mão de homens, então você já imagina, né? Você não irá ser má recebida por ser mulher, mas eles certamente irão torcer o nariz em ver uma mulher viajando desacompanhada._ Iruka informou.

\- _Eu imagino... Eu me lembro das aulas de História, e também de ter escutado meu pai comentar sobre isso uma vez._ Hinata falou.

- _Que bom que você se lembra dessas referências. Bom, vamos conversar então sobre o planejamento._ Iruka falou animado.


	12. Hábitos

Sasuke acordou com a campainha de sua casa tocando incessantemente. Kumo andava de um lado para o outro em frente a porta e miava sem parar.

\- _Que demora, cara!_ Sasuke escutou Naruto reclamar assim que a porta se abriu.

\- _Eu estava dormindo, idiota._ Sasuke respondeu de mau humor.

\- _Numa sexta-feira às 8 da noite? Deixa de ser velho!_ Naruto retrucou.

\- _Affe... O que você quer?_ Perguntou Sasuke.

\- _Vim te chamar pra dar uma volta, ué!_ Naruto disse.

\- _Não to afim._ Sasuke respondeu.

\- _Ah cara, vai, vamos lá! To cansado de ficar em casa! E faz o maior tempão que a gente não sai junto!_ Naruto insistiu.

- _Tá, tá bom, espera então._ Sasuke disse largando o amigo na porta e voltando para o quarto.

Enquanto Sasuke se arrumava, Naruto aproveitou para brincar com Kumo. Ele gostava muito daquele gato, e sempre que ia lá pensava sobre adotar um gatinho também.

\- _Aonde você quer ir?_ Sasuke perguntou ao retornar para a sala.

\- _Podemos ir naquele bar novo, o tal de Suiken Bar._ Sugeriu Naruto.

\- _Hum, pode ser._ O Uchiha respondeu com indiferença.

O Suiken Bar só tinha um mês de inaugurado e já era um point na cidade. Ele só funcionava nos fins-de-semana e seu dono era um velho roqueiro e ex-shinobi que tinha paixão por cerveja. Ele fabricava os vários tipos de cerveja que eram vendidos em seu bar e que estavam agradando muito ao público, que lotava o local de sexta a domingo.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam quase chegando ao bar quando o Uchiha parou abruptamente.

\- _Vamos a outro lugar?_ Sasuke pediu.

\- _Ah, por que? Aqui parece ser muito legal, olha só quanta gente da nossa idade!_ Naruto protestou.

\- _É, tem muita gente da nossa idade mesmo._ Sasuke disse apontando pra porta do bar.

Naruto olhou na direção em que o amigo apontava e viu um casal se beijando na entrada do bar.

\- _N-Nani?! Aquela é a Sakura-chan?!_ Naruto perguntou espantado.

\- _É. Vambora, cabeça-de-ovo._ Sasuke disse já se virando.

\- _Peraí! Você não vai fazer nada a respeito? Vai perder praquele cabeludo?_ Naruto pressionou o amigo.

\- _Naruto, a Sakura está vivendo a vida dela. Não posso interferir. Eu já te disse, nem eu sei o que sinto por ela. Vamos, vai, não quero estragar a noite de ninguém..._ Sasuke explicou.

\- x - x - x -

- _Desculpa, Hyuuga-sama, Inuzuka-sama. Mas hoje estamos lotados de hóspedes, e tudo o que temos disponível é a suíte presidencial. Vocês se incomodam em ficar no mesmo quarto?_ Disse a atendente do hotel.

Kiba deu um grande sorriso maldoso e Hinata respirou fundo.

\- _Não, tudo bem._ A Hyuuga respondeu com a voz fraca. Tudo o que ela queria era tomar um banho e dormir.

A atendente guiou os dois até o segundo andar do hotel e abriu uma porta que dava para um enorme quarto. Tudo era de muito bom gosto, ao estilo nipônico. Na lateral do recinto havia uma grande porta de vidro que dava para uma sacada com vista para o jardim.

\- _Aqui está a chave. Se precisarem de algo é só chamar. Boa noite._ A atendente disse fazendo uma reverência.

\- _Obrigado._ Kiba agradeceu pegando a chave.

Os dois entraram no quarto e Hinata foi até a varanda ver a vista. Kiba trancou a porta, deixou as malas no chão e seguiu a amiga.

\- _Sabe, eu não te falei antes, mas você estava muito delícia naquele Exame Chuunin. Fazia tempo que não te via tendo tanta atitude._ Kiba comentou.

\- _Obrigada, eu acho._ Hinata respondeu sem jeito.

\- _O que você acha de relembrarmos os velhos tempos, hein?_ Kiba disse passando a mão nos longos cabelos de Hinata.

\- _Kiba-kun, nós estamos aqui a trabalho._ A herdeira Hyuuga lançou um olhar de reprovação para o amigo.

\- _Ah vai, Hinatinha, você não sente nem um pouquinho de saudades?_ Kiba disse abraçando Hinata por trás e cheirando o pescoço dela.

A Hyuuga estremeceu e o Inuzuka notou a reação do corpo dela ao seu toque. Ele girou Hinata pela cintura, para que ela ficasse de frente para ele.

\- _Kiba-kun..._ Hinata perdeu as palavras.

Os dois amigos de infância tinham uma história pouco convencional, onde paixão e amizade se misturavam. Quando chegaram à adolescência, Kiba começou a se sentir fisicamente atraído por Hinata, mas nunca cogitou tentar algo com a amiga por saber que ela gostava de Naruto.

Durante a última grande guerra, Kiba conheceu Samui, aluna de Killer Bee e nativa do País do Trovão. O garoto do clã Inuzuka se apaixonou pela loira de atitude e os dois tiveram um breve romance que se estendeu por um ano após a guerra mas que, dentre outros motivos, não sobreviveu por conta da distância entre os dois países.

Na época em que Kiba e Samui terminaram, Hinata estava bastante desiludida com Naruto. Ela havia se tornado mais próxima do herói da vila, mas o rapaz claramente só a via como amiga. Assim, em um dia onde Hinata e Kiba se encontraram para conversar sobre seus corações partidos, o rapaz bebeu além da conta e arriscou beijar a amiga.

Aquele foi o primeiro beijo que Hinata deu em toda a sua vida. Não tinha sido com quem ela gostaria que fosse, mas ainda assim foi especial por ter acontecido com um amigo. Desse dia em diante, Kiba e Hinata ficaram juntos por diversas vezes, numa espécie de amizade colorida, normalmente quando se sentiam carentes. Mas nenhum dos dois nunca contara isso a ninguém, nem mesmo para Shino.

Depois de Samui, Kiba virou um homem de muitas mulheres, o famoso "galinha". Isso não incomodava Hinata, mas ela se preocupava com o emocional do amigo. Ela sabia que ele ainda amava Samui, e que as noitadas que ele fazia ao melhor estilo Jiraya eram também uma forma de fugir da dor.

\- _Esse teu cheiro me enlouquece, sabia?_ Kiba disse aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Hinata estava hipnotizada e se deixou levar pela sedução do amigo. Já fazia um bom tempo que os dois não ficavam juntos, e a atração deles era realmente "coisa de pele". Eles começaram a se beijar na varanda mesmo. Kiba levantou Hinata pela cintura, e ela colocou suas pernas em volta do corpo dele. O rapaz levou a Hyuuga para dentro e a jogou na cama.

Kiba se deitou em cima dela e começou a desabotoar a blusa da garota. Hinata sabia o que ele queria, mas não o impediu porque ela tinha certeza de que o amigo só iria até onde ela permitisse. Ela confiava muito em Kiba, e por diversas vezes cogitou em perder a sua virgindade com ele.

Hinata sabia que estava fazendo aquilo para esquecer Naruto, mas também sabia que ficar com Kiba mais uma vez não resolveria seu coração partido. Quando o Inuzuka tentou tirar a calcinha de Hinata enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, ele ouviu a Hyuuga gemer em seu ouvido.

\- _Não, Kiba-kun, para._

Kiba imediatamente tirou as mãos de Hinata e se jogou para o lado.

\- _Ai Hinatinha, porque você me tortura desse jeito?_ Kiba disse choramingando.

\- _D-desculpa, Kiba-kun. Eu... Eu n-não consigo..._ Hinata disse colocando a cabeça no ombro do amigo e o abraçando.

Essa não era a primeira vez que Hinata ia tão longe com Kiba. Ela não achava ruim perder sua virgindade com o seu melhor amigo, mas sempre que o momento chegava, ela se lembrava de Naruto e travava.

\- _Eu sei, linda... O amor é uma merda..._ Kiba disse fazendo carinho nas costas de Hinata, que logo adormeceu.

\- x - x - x -

Em um bar em algum canto escuro da Vila do Chá, Samui está sentada sozinha bebendo há horas. A caçadora de recompensas já havia terminado sua missão do dia e agora tentava relaxar. Mas estava difícil relaxar, não só porque seus pensamentos estavam focados em um certo rapaz da Vila da Folha, mas porque ela era constantemente interrompida por algum homem querendo leva-la para cama.

Samui era uma mulher bonita com um corpo espetacular, e ela não fazia questão de esconder seus atributos físicos. Apesar desta atitude já lhe ter trazido problemas, Samui se recusava a deixar de ser quem era só porque a maioria dos homens era machista e não sabia respeitar uma mulher. Se um homem não a respeitasse, ela o obrigaria a aprender a fazer isso.

\- _Garçon, mais uma, por favor._ Samui pediu ao atendente.

Como a maioria dos pé-sujos, o bar não tocava música de boa qualidade. Contudo, naquele momento uma música em inglês começou a tocar e chamou a atenção de Samui pela letra. A música, cantada por uma mulher, descrevia os (maus) sentimentos e hábitos que a mulher adquiriu por estar separada da pessoa que amava. Samui se identificou com a canção.

\- _Aqui está, senhorita._ O garçon voltou com um pratinho que continha uma fatia de limão e um punhado de sal, acompanhado por um copinho com tequila.

\- _Obrigada. Você por acaso sabe quem está cantando essa música?_ Samui perguntou.

\- _Ah sim, é uma cantora gringa chamada Tove Lo. O nome dessa música é Habits._ Respondeu o garçon.

\- _Hum, obrigada._ Samui agradeceu.

\- _Posso me juntar à senhorita?_ Uma jovem mulher que aparentava ser apenas um pouco mais velha que Samui a abordou.

Não era a primeira vez que Samui recebia investida de mulheres. Ela inclusive já tinha experimentado transar com outra mulher, primeiro em um ménage e, em outra ocasião, apenas ela e outra mulher. Samui havia se divertido, mas ela não curtia de verdade mulheres. Essas experiências aconteceram pela mesma razão descrita na música que ela acabara de ouvir: ela estava bêbada, carente e fácil demais.

\- _Pode, mas vou ser sincera com você, não estou afim de nada hoje._ Samui disse diretamente.

\- _Tudo bem, eu só estou à procura de uma companhia. A conversa não precisa terminar na cama._ Respondeu a mulher.

Samui reparou que a mulher era muito bonita, tinha grandes olhos azuis, longos cabelos negros, e um corpo curvilíneo. Mesmo admirando a beleza dela, Samui não conseguia se sentir sexualmente atraída para reconsiderar ir para a cama com ela.

\- _Ok, então. Qual o seu nome?_ Perguntou Samui.

\- _Nana, e o seu?_

\- _Yui._ Samui mentiu. Ela nunca revelava a sua verdadeira identidade – hábitos de shinobi.

\- _Bonito nome... Eu notei que você ficou mexida com a música que tocou agora há pouco. Ela tem a ver com a sua história?_ Perguntou Nana.

\- _Infelizmente..._ Respondeu Samui.

\- _Gostaria de desabafar? Eu também não tive um bom dia..._ Propôs Nana.

Fazia muito tempo que Samui não conversava com ninguém sobre seus sentimentos por Kiba. Ela era muito fechada, e não gostava de ver os outros sentindo pena dela. Mas ela sentiu vontade de contar sua história para aquela desconhecida. Talvez isso aliviasse a dor.

\- _Tudo bem... Mas vamos pedir outra dose, porque a história é longa..._ Respondeu Samui, já fazendo sinal para o garçon.


	13. Encontros e Desencontros

Quando Naruto chegou em casa já eram 5 da manhã. Ele e Sasuke seguiram para outro bar, bem menos cheio que o Suiken Bar, para a felicidade de Sasuke. Naruto também apreciou o clima mais sossegado do lugar a que foram, assim ele pode conversar com mais tranquilidade com Sasuke.

Os dois amigos beberam e conversaram sobre muitas coisas em relação ao que passou em suas vidas e quais eram suas perspectivas e sonhos para o presente e futuro. Sasuke ficou surpreso em ver como Naruto tinha concepções muito adultas, mesmo que às vezes ele ainda parecesse um moleque. Por sua vez, Naruto ficou feliz em poder conversar com tanta cumplicidade com Sasuke.

Naruto abriu a porta de casa um pouco cambaleante de sono e de bêbado, e seguiu direto para o quarto sem sequer acender as luzes. Ao se jogar na cama, ele escutou um grito.

\- _Aaaaaiii!_ Gemeu a voz feminina.

O Uzumaki pulou da cama e correu para acender a luz do quarto. Uma garota de cabelos curtos e azuis e olhos verdes estava sentada nua em sua cama esfregando o próprio braço esquerdo.

\- _AKANEEEE!_ Naruto gritou ao ver a garota.

\- _Ain Naruto-kun, você me machucou!_ Akane choramingou.

\- _O que raios você tá fazendo aqui?!_ Naruto perguntou ignorando a reclamação da garota.

- _Eu vim te fazer uma surpresa, mas você demorou muito, fiquei com sono e vim dormir!_ Respondeu Akane.

\- _Eu não sei nem por onde começar! Como você entrou aqui?! E por queeee você tá pelada?_ Naruto esbravejou.

\- _Eu pulei a janela, oras. Até parece que você não sabe que dá pra entrar na sua casa assim. Um dia você ainda vai ser assaltado._ Disse a garota.

- _Quem te deu autorização pra entrar aqui?!_

\- _Ah Naruto-kun, eu estava com saudades..._ Akane respondeu com voz melosa enquanto colocava os braços em volta do pescoço de Naruto.

Okamura Akane era uma das dezenas de fãs com quem Naruto já saíra. Mas ao contrário das outras, que entenderam e seguiram suas vidas após serem educadamente dispensadas, Akane insistia em tentar se relacionar com Naruto.

Akane foi a única garota com quem Naruto quase perdeu sua virgindade. Isso teria acontecido caso Naruto não tivesse desmaiado de bêbado antes de consumar o ato. Desse dia em diante, Akane nunca mais deixou Naruto em paz, mesmo ele dizendo diversas vezes que não tinha interesse.

\- _Akane, por favor, coloque uma roupa e vá embora._ Naruto disse tirando os braços da garota de seu pescoço.

\- _Mas Naruto-kuuun, você nem reparou no meu novo visual._ Akane protestou.

\- _Que novo...? Ah tá..._ Naruto interrompeu sua pergunta ao ver que Akane exibia um piercing em cada mamilo.

\- _Gostou? Tem mais um, mas em um lugar mais escondido, que eu te desafio a achar._ A garota sorriu maliciosamente enquanto se jogava novamente em cima de Naruto.

\- _Akane, por favor..._ Naruto estava quase se rendendo aos encantos dela.

Akane começou a beijar o pescoço de Naruto e a lentamente desabotoar a sua calça. Por um momento, ele se deixou levar, mas logo se lembrou de que aquela garota só trazia problemas. Ela era conhecida na cidade por ser uma alpinista social: se um homem solteiro tinha fama e/ou dinheiro, ela investiria nele.

\- _Chega, Akane._ Naruto disse se desvencilhando da garota.

\- _Puta-que-pariu, como você é DIFÍCIL, garoto! Você só pode ser viado, não é possível! Eu aqui pelada na sua frente e você negando fogo!_ Akane vociferou.

\- _Foda-se o que você acha! Eu sei muito bem o que você quer de mim, e não é que eu te coma! Sai da minha casa e me esquece!_ Naruto respondeu enfurecido.

\- _IDIOTA!EU VOU ESPALHAR PRA TODO MUNDO QUE VOCÊ É UM BROXA DE PAU PEQUENO!_ Akane gritou enquanto colocava seu vestido e pegava sua bolsa.

\- _ISSO, VAI LÁ, E APROVEITA PRA SUMIR DE VEZ DA MINHA VIDA, SUA MALUCA!_ Naruto gritou atrás dela.

Ele bateu a porta com força assim que Akane saiu, e voltou para o quarto batendo pé.

\- _Saco! Por que eu não encontro ninguém legal?_ Naruto disse se jogando na cama.

\- x - x - x -

Hinata e Kiba aguardavam o líder da Vila do Chá em uma sala decorada com muitas cabeças de animais empalhados e pinturas dos antigos dirigentes. Minutos depois, adentrou na sala um homem de meia idade, muito sério, portando uma grande cabeleira e bigode negros. Ele tinha pequenos olhos castanhos que eram vistos atrás de um óculos redondo. O homem usava uma vestimenta muito parecida com a de antigos senhores feudais, com estampa chamativa e muitos detalhes dourados.

\- _Prazer, Dazai Masaru._ Disse o homem cumprimentando Hinata e Kiba.

\- _Prazer, Dazai-sama. Hyuuga Hinata. Este é meu colega, Inuzuka Kiba._ Disse a garota ao apertar a mão do líder da Vila do Chá.

\- _Por favor, sentem-se! É uma honra para a Vila do Chá receber shinobis tão distintos!_ Dazai disse cordialmente.

\- _Obrigada, Dazai-sama._ Hinata respondeu.

\- _Então, Srta. Hyuuga, o que me trazes?_ Dazai perguntou.

\- _Bom, eu trouxe um planejamento aos moldes de Konoha para a capacitação de seus professores. Contudo, é preciso averiguar por meio de uma prova o conhecimento dos professores da Vila do Chá. Assim, podemos traçar que disciplinas e cargas horárias serão necessárias para capacitá-los._ Hinata explicou entregando o planejamento para Dazai.

\- _Muito bom, muito bom..._ Dazai disse folheando o planejamento.

\- _Eu imagino que dois tutores sejam suficientes para capacitar seus professores._ Completou a Hyuuga.

\- _Ótimo! Me diga, Stra. Hyuuga, tu fostes a responsável pelo planejamento do Exame Chuunin, estou correto?_ Perguntou o homem.

\- _Sim, senhor._ Hinata respondeu.

\- _Interessante. Fizestes um excelente trabalho, Srta. Hyuuga._ Dazai elogiou.

\- _Obrigada, Dazai-sama._ Hinata agradeceu ruborizada.

\- _Eu gostaria muito que a senhorita fosse a responsável por capacitar os professores da Vila do Chá._ Propôs Dazai.

Hinata foi pega de surpresa com a proposta do líder da Vila do Chá. Aquela certamente seria uma ótima experiência profissional, mas também significaria ficar um ano fora de Konoha.

\- _Obrigada pela proposta, Dazai-sama. Mas só posso lhe dar uma resposta depois que voltar à Konoha, pois preciso checar como ficaria minha situação como professora lá._ Hinata disse.

\- _Claro, eu entendo. Mas por favor, considere-a._ Pediu o homem.

\- _Sim, com certeza._ Respondeu Hinata.

Ambos acertaram mais alguns detalhes sobre o curso de capacitação antes de concluírem a reunião. Ao se despedirem, o líder da Vila do Chá reforçou o convite que fez a Hinata. Kiba notou que a amiga parecia incomodada com a insistência do homem.

Samui estava saindo do Departamento Pessoal após ter recebido pelos serviços prestados à Vila do Chá quando deu de cara com Hinata e Kiba. Samui e Kiba se encararam por longos segundos antes da loira quebrar o silêncio. Hinata sentiu o amigo ficar tenso.

\- _O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?_ Samui perguntou enquanto olhava Hinata de cima a baixo com desdém. Desde que namorara Kiba, Samui tinha ciúmes da amizade dele com a Hyuuga.

\- _Não é da sua conta!_ Kiba alterou a voz e Hinata repreendeu ele com um olhar – aquele não era um lugar apropriado para eles discutirem.

\- _Heh, tanto faz..._ Samui respondeu e saiu do prédio.

Kiba foi atrás dela se segurando para não gritar com a loira. Lá fora, Akamaru latia sem parar para Samui.

\- _Você continua uma pessoa desagradável, né, Samui?!_ Kiba disse ao sair do prédio.

\- _Quem é você pra dizer isso? Tira esse seu cachorro sarnento da minha frente!_ Samui respondeu.

Hinata passou pelos dois e preferiu ir embora direto. Ela sabia que deveria deixa-los resolverem seus problemas sozinhos.

\- _O Akamaru NÃO é sarnento! Tem 2 anos que a gente não se vê, e é assim que você vai agir?_ Kiba vociferou.

\- _Eu não tenho mais nada com você, Inuzuka._ Disse a loira.

\- _Você é uma covarde! É muito fácil jogar uma carta de despedida debaixo da minha porta e sumir no mundo! Por que você não falou na minha cara que não me queria mais?!_ Perguntou o garoto.

\- _Eu não tenho que te dar satisfação._ Samui respondeu e saiu andando novamente.

Kiba foi atrás dela e a agarrou pelo braço. Ele não a deixaria ir embora sem terminar aquilo do jeito dele.

\- _Olha aqui, Samui, eu to de saco cheio de ficar com tanta coisa entalada na minha garganta. Hoje você vai me ouvir!_ Declarou Kiba.

\- _Tá bom, eu vou escutar, mas depois eu quero que você me deixe em paz! Da próxima vez que você agarrar meu braço desse jeito, você vai se arrepender amargamente. Vamos pra um bar aqui perto, lá é mais reservado._ Samui disse.

Samui levou Kiba para o mesmo bar que estava no dia anterior. Coincidentemente, a música Habits estava tocando quando entraram no estabelecimento.

\- _Garçon, me vê uma tequila e um uísque sem gelo._ Samui pediu.

\- _Não sabia que você ainda lembrava da minha bebida favorita._ Kiba comentou.

\- _Eu lembro de muitas coisas, Inuzuka. Pra minha infelicidade..._ Samui respondeu.

\- _Samui, por que você terminou comigo daquele jeito?_ Perguntou Kiba.

\- _Kiba, vamos combinar, a nossa relação estava uma merda. A gente ficava muito tempo sem se ver por causa da distância de nossos países, e quando a gente se via, brigávamos o tempo todo. Aquilo já estava nos fazendo mal. Mais um pouco a gente iria cair na porrada que nem meus pais fizeram por anos antes de terem uma separação traumática. E eu jurei que eu nunca iria aceitar uma situação dessas na minha vida._ Samui explicou.

\- _Você sabe que eu não tenho nada a ver com o seu pai. E depois, eu sempre tentei resolver o problema da distância entre nós, mas você que não quis._ Kiba retrucou.

\- _Nós dois temos o pavio curto. O que adianta eu me mudar pra Konoha ou você se mudar pra Vila Oculta da Nuvem se a gente brigava o tempo todo? Garçon, mais uma!_ Disse Samui.

\- _Eu sei... Mas a gente poderia ter conversado, tentado melhorar nossa relação... Você desistiu da gente no primeiro problema que surgiu._ Lamentou Kiba.

Samui não respondeu e ficou brincando com o limão no pratinho da tequila. Ao fundo, a música que tocava no bar dizia "Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you babe, I fall back down. Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you".

\- _Eu ainda te amo._ Kiba declarou pegando uma das mãos de Samui.

Samui virou o rosto para tentar conter as lágrimas. Ela sabia que não precisava se manter orgulhosa na frente de Kiba, pois ele já esteve ao lado dela em momentos muito mais humilhantes, e mesmo assim, o Inuzuka nunca a julgou. Ainda assim, ela teimava em não querer demonstrar fraqueza.

\- _Olha, eu não vou insistir. Você tem o direito de fazer o que quiser. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu nunca te esqueci e que eu sempre estarei disposto a tentar acertar os ponteiros entre a gente. Eu preciso ir agora, Samui. Tenho que voltar pra vila pra reportar minha missão. Aqui está o telefone da minha casa, se você quiser um dia continuar essa conversa..._ Kiba disse escrevendo o número em um guardanapo e deixando em cima do balcão.

\- _Ok, boa viagem, Inuzuka._ Samui respondeu sem olhar pra ele.

\- _Pra você também._ Kiba disse dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Samui e indo embora.

Samui desabou em lágrimas assim que Kiba saiu do bar. O garçon trouxe mais uma tequila e colocou na frente dela.

\- _Cortesia da casa. Você está precisando._ Disse o atendente.


	14. Revelações

Hinata seguiu para a Mansão Hokage sem muito ânimo. Ela estava cansada da longa viagem de volta da Vila do Chá e ainda não havia decidido sobre a proposta de Dazai. Ela bateu na porta da sala do Hokage, que foi prontamente aberta por Shizune.

\- _Olá Hinata, fez boa viagem?_ Shizune cumprimentou-a.

\- _Olá Shizune-sama. Sim, foi uma viagem, erm, tranquila._ Hinata mentiu, se lembrando do encontro com Samui.

\- _Que bom!_ Shizune sorriu.

\- _Bom dia, Kakashi-sama._ Hinata cumprimentou o Hokage.

\- _Bom dia, Hinata. E então, como foi a viagem? Trouxe boas notícias?_ Kakashi perguntou alegremente.

A Hyuuga contou ao Hokage tudo o que conversara com o líder da Vila do Chá, inclusive a proposta que o mesmo fez a ela. Kakashi analisou o comportamento de Hinata ao falar sobre o convite de Dazai Masaru.

\- _Hummm entendo. E como você se sente em relação a essa proposta? Seria do seu interesse ficar um ano na Vila do Chá como tutora do curso?_ Kakashi perguntou.

\- _É uma boa proposta, Kakashi-sama. Sem dúvidas seria uma grande experiência profissional. Mas eu também gosto muito do meu trabalho aqui em Konoha._ Hinata respondeu.

\- _Bem, Hinata, você é livre para escolher o que quiser. No entanto, você tem um grande talento em fazer planejamentos e executá-los. Particularmente, acho que sua habilidade seria melhor aproveitada se você coordenasse os cursos de capacitação em vez de apenas realizar tutoria em um só lugar. Mas isso exigiria que você viajasse com grande frequência, principalmente nesse primeiro ano, então de qualquer forma, você teria que deixar o seu emprego na escola._ Disse Kakashi.

- _É, acho que essa proposta me agrada mais._ Hinata confessou.

\- _Ok, então façamos o seguinte: vamos organizar o curso para a Vila do Chá pois Dazai está ansioso para dar início a isso logo. Eu direi a ele que, no momento, você é insubstituível aqui e que por isso não poderei cedê-la para ser tutora na Vila do Chá. E quanto a você, volte a dar suas aulas na escola e pense calmamente sobre a proposta de ser a coordenadora dos cursos. Tudo bem?_ Propôs o Hokage.

\- _Sim, Kakashi-sama._ Hinata disse se sentindo aliviada.

\- x - x - x -

Ino estava eufórica aquela noite. O jantar de noivado com Sai tinha sido um sucesso, e tanto a avó quando a mãe de Ino haviam concordado com o casamento, a ser realizado na próxima primavera. Sakura e Chouji foram escolhidos como madrinha e padrinho, e também participaram do jantar.

Para comemorar o noivado com seus outros amigos, Ino e Sai organizaram uma festa na casa do rapaz. Todos estavam presentes, exceto por Hinata, que alegou estar cansada. Ela enviou um presente por Tenten para se desculpar com o casal.

\- _E então, vamos animar essa festa? Que tal jogarmos "eu nunca"*?_ Ino sugeriu.

\- _Você sabe que isso pode ser problemático..._ Shikamaru comentou.

\- _Eu topo! Mas temos que usar uma bebida mais leve, senão todo mundo fica caindo de bêbado e o jogo acaba rápido! Lee que o diga!_ Brincou Chouji.

\- _Vamos usar cerveja mesmo. É só colocar pouco no copo a cada rodada._ Disse Tenten.

\- _Beleza! Sakura, começa você! E aí vai girando em sentido horário._ Ino disse enquanto passava a garrafa de cerveja para todos encherem seus copos.

\- _E-Eu? Ahm, ok... É...Eu nunca fiquei bêbada._ Sakura falou.

Todos levantaram seus copos e beberam.

\- _Ai gente, essa é básica, né? Bom, sou eu agora. Eu nunca fui a um motel._ Tenten falou.

A maioria levantou o seu copo e bebeu a cerveja. Exceto por Sakura e Naruto.

\- _Hummm estamos começando a ter revelações!_ Ino brincou.

\- _Tá... Eu nunca depilei o meu sensei._ Lee falou e foi o único a tomar a cerveja.

Todos olharam Lee com repulsa.

\- _Cara, eu não quero nem perguntar o por quê disso. Você é surreal, Lee!_ Kiba disse enojado.

\- _Ah gente, eu só-_ Lee começou a se explicar mas Ino o interrompeu.

\- _Ok, ok, próximo! Vai lá Temari!_ Ino disse.

\- _Eu nunca fiquei com alguém muito mais velho do que eu._ Temari disse e bebeu a cerveja sem cerimônias.

Kiba, Sai, e Sasuke também beberam. Shikamaru encarou Temari boquiaberto.

\- _Que foi? Você acha que você foi o único cara que eu peguei na vida?_ Temari confrontou.

\- _Ahá, então vocês realmente estão juntos!_ Ino acusou.

\- _Isso é óbvio, né, Ino? A diferença é que ao contrário de você e do Sai, a gente não se agarra em praça pública._ Shikamaru respondeu, deixando Ino corada. _Bom, sou eu, né? Eu nunca senti tesão na minha, ou meu, sensei._

Ino, Kiba, Shino e Sakura beberam. Lee ameaçou levantar o copo, mas foi repreendido com um olhar de Tenten. Sasuke olhou para Sakura com espanto.

\- _Ahm, vamos ver... Eu nunca tive relações sexuais utilizando comida._ Chouji falou e bebeu.

Karui, Kiba, Shino, Ino e Sai também beberam.

\- _Heh, isso tinha que ser idéia sua, gorducho._ Shikamaru riu.

\- _Eu nunca menti para conseguir o que queria._ Disse Karui já virando o copo.

Todos também beberam, exceto por Lee e Shino.

\- _Eu nunca beijei alguém do mesmo sexo que eu._ Kiba falou.

Tenten, Ino, e Sai beberam. Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam, mas decidiram não virar o copo.

\- _Ok, ok, depois que terminarmos a rodada, vamos às explicações, hein! Quero saber como foi isso com a Tenten e com a Ino._ Kiba disse maliciosamente.

\- _Você é um pervertido, Kiba._ Karui disse.

\- _Todos nós somos, lindinha. A diferença é que eu não escondo isso._ Kiba respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

\- _Tá, depois a gente vê isso, Kiba. Minha vez! Eu nunca peguei alguém do meu time._ Disse Ino.

Ino, Chouji, Lee e Tenten beberam.

\- _Opaaa, pera! Kiba, porque você não bebeu?_ Ino questionou com voz de bêbada.

\- _Ué, porque não. A gente só bebe quando é o contrário, não é?_ Disse Kiba.

\- _Ah tá bom que eu vou acreditar nessa! Eu du-vi-do que você e a Hinata nunca se pegaram!_ Ino afrontou.

\- _É, Kiba, difícil acreditar nisso._ Chouji reforçou.

\- _A Hinata é minha amiga._ Kiba se defendeu.

\- _E daí? Amigos também se pegam._ Falou Tenten.

\- _Vai dizer que você nunca ficaria com a Hinata?_ Perguntou Sai.

\- _Claro que eu ficaria com ela._ Kiba respondeu sem pestanejar.

\- _Vamos lá, Kiba, pode parar de enrolar e confessa. A gente descobriu um podre seu!_ Ino instigou.

\- _Então o jogo que a gente vai jogar agora é o de revelar podres? Você tem certeza que quer que eu comece a falar?_ Kiba desafiou Ino.

A loira não ousou responder Kiba. Ela sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando. Há poucos meses atrás, Ino e Sai deram um tempo, e durante essa época, ela dormiu com Kiba. Ino fez Kiba jurar que não contaria isso a ninguém, porque ela ainda amava Sai e desejava voltar para ele.

Naruto não sabia por que, mas se sentiu incomodado com toda aquela discussão em volta de um possível envolvimento romântico entre Hinata e Kiba. Ele foi o primeiro a se levantar e dizer que já ia embora. O clima na casa de Sai já não estava bom, então todos também resolveram partir.


	15. Rendição

Um ano passou em um piscar de olhos e com este, algumas mudanças substanciais ocorreram na vida dos jovens shinobis. Hinata aceitou o emprego de coordenadora dos cursos de capacitação e passou a viajar com grande frequência. Isso somado ao fato de que ela e Naruto já estavam se estranhando desde o último episódio no Festival de Primavera, fez com que os dois se afastassem mais ainda.

Shizune decidiu acompanhar Tsunade em uma longa viagem pelo mundo ninja e Naruto ficou em seu lugar como assistente do Hokage. Não era o emprego que o Uzumaki sonhava, mas Kakashi explicou que seria importante para ele conhecer o dia-a-dia de um Hokage antes de se tornar um.

Sasuke subiu rapidamente de patente dentro do Serviço de Inteligência de Konoha, e agora ocupava o cargo de tenente-coronel. Já Sakura havia engatado em um namoro com Shin, mas há um mês ela descobriu a traição dele com uma enfermeira nova do hospital e eles terminaram.

\- _Aiiiii Sakura, não acredito que você vai ficar com essa cara de enterro no dia do meu casamento!_ Ino protestou.

A jovem médica estava ajudando a amiga com os preparativos para o casamento, que ocorreria logo mais. No rádio, Norah Jones cantava a música Happy Pills, que fazia com que Sakura se lembrasse de Shin.

\- _É impressão sua, amiga. Só estou com sono, ontem eu saí tarde do hospital._ Sakura mentiu.

\- _Não mete essa, testuda! Eu te conheço há 21 anos, sei muito bem que você tá pensando naquele idiota! Esquece ele e segue sua vida, por favor. Ele não te merece!_ Ino falou.

\- _Eu não acredito que eu perdi minha virgindade pra ele, Ino..._ Sakura disse deprimida.

\- _Todo mundo faz merda na vida, amiga. E depois, não tinha como você saber. Apesar do chifre, o idiota te tratava muito bem._ Ino retrucou.

\- _Tem razão..._ Sakura concordou.

\- _Então pronto! Vai, levanta! Vamos comer algo antes de eu colocar o vestido._ Ino disse animada.

\- x - x - x -

Naruto já tinha bebido consideravelmente e resolveu sentar-se em um dos sofás que estavam de frente para o bar. A essa hora muitos convidados do casamento de Ino, inclusive o próprio casal, já tinham ido embora. O DJ tocava músicas com batidas mais envolventes para os casais que dançavam à meia-luz na pista. Assim que ele se sentou, uma de suas bandas favoritas começou a tocar. A música era Do I Wanna Know? do Arctic Monkeys.

Hinata estava sentada sozinha no bar observando os casais na pista. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas e seu braço direito descansava em cima de sua perna direita. Em sua mão esquerda, uma taça de champanhe apoiava-se entre seus dedos.

Naruto estava prestando atenção na letra² da música quando seus olhos caíram sobre a Hyuuga e se fixaram nela. Hinata usava um vestido tomara-que-caia verde água no modelo "sereia". Os cabelos da garota caíam como uma cortina sobre seus ombros e Naruto realmente achou que ela parecia uma sereia.

Hinata teve a sensação de que alguém a observava e instintivamente olhou na direção de Naruto. Ela o viu sentado de forma "jogada" no lounge, com os braços abertos, apoiados no encosto do sofá. Os primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam desabotoados e a gravata estava solta.

Naruto continuou a encarar Hinata mesmo após ser percebido por ela. O olhar dele era tão intenso que a Hyuuga não conseguiu se desvencilhar, e também fixou seus olhos nele. Enquanto isso, o refrão da música parecia sincronizar a cena entre os dois.

"Crawling back to you

Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?

Cause I always do

Baby, I'm too

Busy being yours to fall for somebody new

Now I've thought it through

Crawling back to you"

Naruto não sabe se foi a bebida, o clima da música, ou ambos que o fizeram decidir ir até Hinata. Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela sem quebrar o olhar entre eles. Hinata não se mexeu e apenas o seguiu com os olhos. Aparentemente todo aquele champanhe que ela tomara lhe deu coragem para isso. Para Naruto, tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta, e a música acompanhava os pensamentos dele.

"So have you got the guts?

Been wondering if your heart's still open

And if so I wanna know what time it shuts"

Ele parou em frente à Hinata sem dizer uma palavra. Com a mão esquerda, ele colocou para trás uma parte do cabelo dela que descansava em cima do ombro direito.

"Simmer down and pucker up

I'm sorry to interrupt

It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying

To kiss you"

Hinata continuou imóvel, apenas observando os movimentos dele. A mesma mão que afastara o cabelo da Hyuuga, agora descansava no pescoço dela, e apenas o polegar acariciava a lateral direita do rosto dela.

"I don't know if you

Feel the same as I do

But we could be together

If you wanted to"

Hinata mordeu os lábios. Naruto se inclinou e beijou o lóbulo da orelha dela. Hinata fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a respiração quente e os lábios de Naruto passeando por seu pescoço.

\- x - x - x -

Sasuke procurava descobrir qual chave abria o apartamento de Sakura enquanto tentava fazê-la ficar acordada. Diante das circunstâncias, o mais correto seria leva-la direto para o hospital. Mas Sasuke sabia que o emprego da amiga ficaria em jogo caso ela chegasse como paciente à emergência do hospital por ter misturado bebida alcóolica com calmantes tarja preta.

Quando finalmente abriu a porta, Sasuke pegou Sakura no colo e a levou diretamente para o banheiro. Ele a colocou no box e ligou o chuveiro. Sakura deu um pulo como se estivesse se afogando.

\- _Calma, calma, eu sei que tá gelada._ Sasuke disse.

- _S-Sa-...Sasuke-k-kun..._ Sakura olhou assustada para o amigo.

\- _Está tudo bem, Sakura. Vamos tirar essa roupa, você precisa tomar um banho._ Sasuke disse abrindo o zíper do vestido da garota, que agora estava ensopado.

Sakura apoiou-se cambaleante na parede enquanto Sasuke dava um rápido banho nela. Ele pegou a toalha, a enrolou em volta do corpo da amiga, e a pegou no colo para leva-la para o quarto. Ele a deitou na cama para procurar por uma roupa confortável para vesti-la.

\- _Vamos, Sakura, deixa eu te vestir antes de você dormir._ Sasuke falou puxando a amiga pra se levantar.

Enquanto Sasuke a vestia, Sakura teve um momento de lucidez e se sentiu humilhada pela situação. Ela nunca havia chegado tão fundo no poço. As lágrimas de constrangimento começaram a cair.

\- _D-Desculpa, S-Sa-suke-kun... E-Eu n-não acredito q-que co-coloquei v-você nessa situação! Ai q-que ver-vergonha!_ Sakura disse entre soluços.

\- _Calma, Sakura, você está se preocupando à toa. Preocupe-se agora em ficar bem._ Sasuke respondeu enquanto passava um braço dela pela manga de uma camiseta.

\- _E-eu s-sou um desastre... O-Olha pra mim... É p-por isso que vo-você nunca q-quis nada comigo. É p-por isso q-que o S-Shin me traiu... Eu s-sou patética. N-Não mereço o-o a-amor de n-ninguém!_ Sakura lamentou.

\- _Você não é patética, Sakura. E você merece sim ser amada. Você já é amada por muitas pessoas._ Sasuke consolou a amiga.

\- _E-Eu ainda te a-amo. Eu...E-Eu tinha uma vida boa c-com o Shin, eu go-gostava d-dele m-mas... eu nunca te esqueci._ Sakura confessou.

\- _Então você também o traiu._ Disse Sasuke.

\- _Q-Que?_ Sakura perguntou confusa.

\- _Se você estava namorando ele, mas ainda pensava e nutria sentimentos por mim, então você traiu ele. Mas isso também não anula o que ele fez com você. Os dois erraram._ Sasuke explicou.

\- _E-Eu...Eu nunca pensei nisso._ Sakura disse pensativa.

\- _Bom, deixe pra pensar amanhã. Agora é melhor você dormir._ Sasuke disse colocando um cobertor em cima da amiga.


	16. Confissão

Naruto acordou no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça excruciante. Ele escutou um latido e abriu os olhos logo se dando conta de que não estava em casa. Ao olhar para o lado, viu Akamaru abanando o rabo alegremente para ele.

\- _Heh, a bela adormecida acordou?_ Kiba falou.

\- _O q-que...o que aconteceu?_ Naruto perguntou se levantando.

\- _Você não lembra?_ Kiba sorriu maliciosamente.

Naruto sentiu um frio na barriga com a pergunta do amigo. Sua última lembrança era o rosto de Hinata muito próximo do dele.

\- _N-Não._ Disse Naruto.

\- _Bom, você estava lá no bar no maior clima com a Hinata, falando no ouvido dela e de repente: tchun. Você caiu no chão que nem uma jaca madura._ Kiba explicou.

\- _Putz... E a Hinata?_ Perguntou Naruto.

\- _Ué, ela ficou preocupada, né? O Sasuke já tinha ido embora com a Sakura, que também não tava legal. Daí eu te trouxe pra cá._ Kiba explicou.

\- _Obrigado, cara._ Naruto agradeceu.

\- _Relaxa, eu também já passei por isso._ Kiba o consolou.

\- x-x-x-

Quando Sakura acordou, sentiu seu corpo dolorido e um grande enjôo. Ela virou de lado na cama e viu Sasuke dormindo em um grande puff que ficava ao lado da cama dela. Assim que viu o amigo, Sakura começou a ter flashes de memória do casamento de Ino: a cerimônia, os votos, a festa, ela bebendo vodka com os calmantes que roubara do hospital, ela dançando, e depois vomitando, Sasuke dando banho nela, ela confessando para ele o que sentia.

Sakura sentiu vontade de se enfiar em um buraco e nunca mais sair de lá. Ela tentou sorrateiramente procurar por um espelho em seu criado-mudo para ver o estado em que estava antes que Sasuke acordasse. Mas como ela ainda se sentia tonta, esbarrou em seu despertador, que caiu no chão fazendo um grande barulho e acordando Sasuke.

\- _Ah, você acordou... Como se sente?_ Sasuke perguntou.

- _Humilhada?_ Sakura respondeu ficando corada e olhando pro chão.

\- _Eu digo fisicamente._ Sasuke retificou.

\- _Um pouco tonta e enjoada._ Disse Sakura.

\- _Eu vou fazer algo pra você comer. Vai te ajudar a melhorar._ Sasuke disse se levantando e saindo do quarto.

Sakura levantou-se da cama com certa dificuldade e foi para a mesa da sala. Minutos depois, Sasuke apareceu trazendo uma xícara de café e um prato com pão, manteiga e algumas frutas cortadas. Ele colocou tudo na frente dela e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se.

\- _O-Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. Desculpa por todo esse transtorno..._ Sakura disse timidamente enquanto cortava o pão.

\- _Não foi nada, Sakura. Mas tem uma coisa que quero conversar seriamente com você._

Sakura viu o amigo tirar uma cartela de remédio do bolso da calça e segurar na frente dela. Era possível ver que a cartela estava com 5 comprimidos faltantes.

\- _Desde quando você está usando isso?_ Sasuke perguntou.

\- _O-Ontem f-foi a primeira vez._ Sakura respondeu sem graça.

\- _Sakura, não minta pra mim. Você sabe melhor do que eu que você poderia ter morrido ontem por causa disso._ Sasuke insistiu.

\- _E-Eu ju-juro, Sasuke-kun. Eu nunca usei esse remédio antes._ Sakura afirmou.

\- _Ok. Eu vou jogar isso fora. Me prometa que nunca mais você fará isso novamente._ Pediu Sasuke.

\- _S-sim, eu prometo._ Sakura disse de cabeça baixa.

\- _Ótimo. Olha, seria bom você não ficar sozinha hoje. Eu passaria o dia com você, mas eu preciso ir pra casa tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Talvez seja melhor você ir ficar com seus pais._ Sasuke sugeriu.

\- _Uhum... Eu vou pra lá sim..._ Sakura concordou.

\- _Eu vou indo, então. Tem algo mais que eu possa fazer por você?_ Sasuke perguntou.

\- _N-Não, Sasuke-kun. Muito obrigada por tudo. E-Eu não sei nem c-como farei pra retribuir..._ Sakura disse.

\- _Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Só quero que você fique bem. Eu vou nessa, ok? Se cuida. Até mais._ Sasuke se despediu.

\- _Ja ne, Sasuke-kun..._

\- x-x-x-

Já eram duas da tarde e Naruto estava imprestavelmente deitado no sofá de casa por conta da ressaca causada pela bebedeira do dia anterior. Entre um cochilo e outro, ele tentava pensar em formas para conversar com Hinata. Dessa vez não teria como fingir que nada aconteceu.

Agora que o volume de álcool já havia baixado em seu sangue, ele podia lembrar o que realmente aconteceu na festa de casamento da Ino. Naruto não pode deixar de pensar o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse desmaiado.

A campainha tocou e ele xingou mentalmente quem quer que fosse. Atender a porta requeria usar músculos que faziam seu corpo e cabeça doerem. Mesmo contra a vontade do próprio corpo, ele se levantou para receber seu visitante inconveniente.

Naruto não se incomodou em estar vestindo apenas um short velho e em estar descabelado. Ele simplesmente abriu a porta esperando poder voltar logo para a posição horizontal.

\- _Boa tarde, Naruto-kun._ Disse a visita inconveniente.

\- _H-Hi-Hinata?_ Naruto disse espantado.

\- _Você está ocupado?_ Ela perguntou.

\- _N-Não, pode entrar!_ Naruto respondeu e deu passagem a ela.

\- _Como você está?_ Hinata perguntou.

\- _De ressaca ainda..._ Ele disse com a voz rouca.

\- _Hum. Eu trouxe alguns bolinhos de arroz para você._ Hinata disse entregando uma caixinha a ele.

\- _Nossa, obrigado, Hinata! Não precisava ter se incomodado!_ Naruto sorriu.

\- _Eu... Eu queria conversar uma coisa com você, Naruto-kun._ Hinata disse.

Pela seriedade com que Hinata estava desde que chegou, Naruto previu o assunto da conversa. Ele sentiu um frio na espinha.

\- _Claro... Pode se sentar._ Ele falou ao pegar uma cadeira para ela e, em seguida, sentou-se no braço do sofá.

Hinata respirou fundo e começou a falar.

\- _Naruto-kun, eu preciso resolver algo dentro de mim de uma vez por todas. Desde que nós éramos pequenos, eu sou apaixonada por você, e talvez por conta da minha timidez eu nunca deixei isso suficientemente claro pra você. A questão é que os anos passaram, e por diversas vezes aconteceram situações que me deram a esperança de um dia ficar com você. Mas eu sempre me desiludia porque eu acabava me convencendo de que não tinha nada demais nas suas atitudes em relação a mim. O que pra mim parecia algo especial, na verdade só era uma atitude normal de um amigo com outro. Ano passado, quando aconteceu aquilo na casa do Sasuke-san, você reagiu fingindo de nada tinha acontecido. E eu logo entendi o recado e segui minha vida. Mas ontem... e-eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu ontem. Eu passei a noite toda pensando o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse passado mal. Mas logo em seguida eu me perguntei se você não me confundiu com outra pessoa por estar bêbado. E é por isso que eu vim aqui hoje. Eu to cansada de ficar quebrando a cabeça pra interpretar as suas atitudes. É muito doloroso ficar nessa montanha russa de emoções, onde uma hora eu acho que vi um sinal, e no momento seguinte eu despenco ao me convencer de que o meu amor é platônico. Então eu quero ouvir diretamente da sua boca. O que foi aquilo ontem?_ Hinata finalizou mal acreditando que tinha conseguido dizer tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta.

Naruto olhou atônito para a amiga. Ele nunca poderia imaginar que ela se sentia daquele jeito.

\- _Hinata... Me desculpa por ter feito você passar por tudo isso. Eu... Eu não sei... Não, pera, não é que eu não sei... É que..._ Naruto se enrolou.

\- _Não precisa ficar escolhendo as palavras, Naruto-kun._ Hinata disse tentando manter-se firme.

\- _Olha... Eu não acho que você viu coisa demais em algumas atitudes minhas com você. Era o que realmente era. E ontem foi isso também. Só que... E-Eu não sei, Hinata. Meu problema não é decidir se eu quero ou não ter um relacionamento com você. É claro que eu quero. Você é linda, inteligente, uma ótima amiga e companheira. Eu senti muito a sua falta depois que a gente se afastou. Mas eu realmente nunca tive coragem de tentar algo mais, mesmo já tendo percebido que você gosta de mim... Eu nunca entendia o por que disso até ano passado, quando a gente se afastou. Até o dia do Festival, eu sempre tive a certeza de que você estaria do meu lado. Assim como é reconfortante saber que eu tenho o Sasuke e a Sakura-chan como melhores amigos, eu também me sentia seguro tendo você ao meu lado. Mas aí a gente se afastou, e eu me senti sozinho. Eu tenho muito medo- Não, medo não, eu tenho pavor da solidão. Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que é voltar a ter a vida que eu tinha quando eu era criança. Já tem um tempo que eu venho pensando demais nesse medo, e acho que foi isso que desencadeou aquele ataque de pânico no teatro. Enfim... A questão é que eu me sinto travado pra arriscar qualquer coisa com você. Me assusta a possibilidade de conhecer o que é ser amado desse jeito, de ter isso nas minhas mãos, e depois isso ser tirado de mim de alguma forma. Lidar com a solidão é muito mais difícil depois que você conhece o que é o amor. Eu vi o que é isso com a Obaa-chan, com o Ero-sennin... Eu senti esse medo durante a guerra, quando eu achei que perderia todos os meus amigos... É... É isso._ Naruto explicou.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e começou a brincar com o cadarço do próprio short. Hinata sentiu seu corpo letárgico e apenas continuou a olhar para Naruto, tentando processar tudo o que ele havia dito. O silêncio que preenchera aquela sala não era o do constrangimento, mas sim o silêncio entre duas pessoas que disseram um ao outro tudo o que tinham para dizer.

Hinata se levantou e caminhou até Naruto sem saber bem o que iria fazer. Mas antes que pudesse se dar conta, ela se viu colocando os braços em volta dele de forma protetora. Naruto encostou a cabeça no ombro de Hinata e envolveu a cintura dela com seus braços.

\- _Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado, Naruto-kun, a menos que você me peça para ir embora._ Hinata disse.

- _Eu não quero que você vá embora... Nunca._ Naruto respondeu.

\- _Então não precisa ter medo._ Hinata sorriu pegando o rosto de Naruto entre as mãos.

Naruto sorriu de volta e puxou Hinata em sua direção. Hinata fechou os olhos. Primeiro, sentiu o nariz de Naruto delicadamente tocando o dela, e em seguida, seus lábios se encontraram. A sensação era de que eles já tinham feito aquilo antes, pois o beijo fluía com muita naturalidade.

Os dois não saberiam dizer por quanto tempo se beijaram, mas a sensação era de que o tempo tinha parado. Quando o beijo se desfez, Naruto abriu os olhos e viu Hinata ainda de olhos fechados. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou Naruto nos olhos. Milhares de coisas passaram na cabeça de Naruto, mas ele não conseguia escolher uma para falar a ela. Foi Hinata quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

\- _Eu te amo._ Ela disse baixinho, ficando corada.

Naruto sorriu timidamente e colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

\- _Eu também te amo._ Naruto deu um estalinho nela. _E você tá ferrada, porque eu nunca mais vou te largar._ Ele completou e jogou Hinata no sofá, deitando em cima dela.

Hinata riu e abraçou Naruto, que encostou a cabeça no ombro da Hyuuga.

\- _E agora? Eu vou ter que pedir a teu pai permissão para namorar você?_ Naruto perguntou.

\- _Hahahah eu acho que não._ Hinata riu com a pergunta.

\- _Aiiii Hinata, olha lá, hein? Eu não quero morrer logo agora!_ Naruto disse levantando a cabeça e olhando pra Hyuuga.

\- _Você tá se preocupando à toa, Naruto-kun. Meu pai está muito mais tranquilo._ Hinata disse fazendo carinho no rosto dele.

\- _Hummmm, sei não. Ele não pareceu nada tranquilo todas as vezes que eu fui lá na sua casa._ Naruto disse desconfiado.

\- _Tá, vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu falo com meu pai sobre a gente e marco um jantar lá em casa. E aí fica tudo esclarecido, o que você acha?_ Propôs Hinata.

\- _Tá bom... Mas ó, me avisa se eu tiver que fazer alguma formalidade dessas centenárias aí do seu clã! Não quero passar vergonha!_ Naruto avisou.

\- _Hahahah combinado!_ Hinata concordou e eles voltaram se beijar.


	17. Entrega

Naruto enxugou o suor em sua testa com uma mão trêmula e engoliu um pouco da própria saliva para tentar acabar com aquela sensação de nó na garganta. Mas que ridículo que aquilo era. Que droga, ele era O Uzumaki Naruto! Um adulto de 21 anos, um herói, cotado para futuro Hokage da Vila da Folha Oculta, filho do Quarto Hokage! Ele era...era...UM BOSTA!

Enquanto se auto-flagelava mentalmente, Naruto caminhava em uma rua não muito iluminada em direção à casa dos Hyuuga. Ao longo do caminho, por cada bar que passava naquela sexta a noite, ele considerava tomar algumas doses antes de ir ao jantar que Hinata marcara com sua família. Mas como era fraco na bebida, desistiu para evitar chegar bêbado à casa do sogro.

Naruto não sabia se tinha mais medo de um possível sermão de Hiashi sobre namorar a sua herdeira ou de falar ou fazer alguma besteira durante o jantar. Ou ambos. Mas quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais nervoso ficava.

\- _Grrr que merda, se eu continuar assim vou estragar tudo!_ Resmungou para si mesmo.

Ele finalmente chegou ao portão da Mansão Hyuuga. Um dos empregados o recebeu, levando-o até a sala de visitas. Hiashi foi o primeiro a aparecer no campo de visão de Naruto.

\- _Boa noite, Naruto._ Hiashi cumprimentou.

\- _B-Boa noite, Hiashi-sama._ Naruto respondeu à reverência.

\- _Por favor, pode se sentar. O jantar será servido em breve. Gostaria de beber algo?_ Perguntou o líder Hyuuga.

\- _Não, o-obrigado. É... D-Desculpa perguntar, Hiashi-sama, m-mas a Hinata...é...ela-_

\- _Hinata se juntará à nós daqui a pouco._ Hiashi respondeu antes mesmo de Naruto concluir a pergunta.

\- _A-ah, ok..._ Naruto se sentiu ainda mais inseguro com a ausência de Hinata.

\- _Pois bem, Naruto, irei direto ao ponto. Hinata me disse que vocês dois gostariam de namorar._ O Hyuuga disse enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona de frente para Naruto.

\- _É-é..._ Naruto respondeu hesitante. Como assim "gostariam"? Eles já estavam juntos há quase 2 semanas!

\- _E por que você gostaria de namorá-la?_ Hiashi perguntou.

\- _Ué, porque eu gosto dela._ Naruto respondeu em tom de obviedade, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver a expressão do futuro sogro.

\- _Sabe, Naruto, apenas 'gostar' não é o suficiente para um relacionamento dar certo. Por exemplo, você acha que se a Hinata receber uma ótima proposta de trabalho para morar em outra cidade, o namoro de vocês irá resistir?_

Naruto sabia o porquê Hiashi estava dando aquele exemplo. Hinata já havia mencionado que o pai soube que ela rejeitou a proposta de emprego do líder da Vila do Chá e que achou um absurdo.

\- _A-ah, no que depender de mim, é-é claro que sim, H-Hiashi-sama._ Naruto respondeu.

\- _E se você ou ela tivessem que renunciar a algo que sempre sonharam conquistar?_ Hiashi insistiu.

Naruto não sabia se a pergunta do Hyuuga tinha essa intenção, mas ele imediatamente visualizou um futuro onde ele era Hokage e Hinata tivesse que morar em outra cidade por conta do emprego.

\- _Olha, Hiashi-sama, eu realmente acredito que quando duas pessoas se amam, elas dão um jeito pra tudo. Eu não sei como será o futuro, mas eu nunca pediria à Hinata para deixar de fazer nada por minha causa. Mas eu com certeza nunca irei desistir de ficar com ela._ O Uzumaki respondeu diretamente.

Hiashi deu um breve sorriso, para espanto de Naruto.

\- _Boa noite!_ Hinata apareceu sorridente na sala, acompanhada de Hanabi.

\- _Boa noite, Hinata, Hanabi-chan!_ Naruto sorriu aliviado ao ver a namorada e grato por ela ter interrompido aquela conversa desconfortável.

Hinata estava vermelha, mesmo tendo se esforçado para conter a timidez. Ela ainda não estava acostumada à situação, e sentia um misto de vergonha e empolgação.

\- _Irei à cozinha solicitar que a mesa seja posta._ Hiashi anunciou.

O jantar na Mansão Hyuuga foi bastante agradável. Conforme a conversa fluía, todos à mesa pareciam ficar mais relaxados e descontraídos. Naruto sentiu-se feliz ao notar todos rindo de uma de suas histórias cômicas com Jiraiya. Aquela mesa farta não só de comida, mas de felicidade, trouxe ao Uzumaki uma sensação de conforto que ele julgou ser parecida com a sensação de ter uma família.

Após o jantar na Mansão Hyuuga, Naruto foi encontrar Sasuke e Sakura em um restaurante no centro de Konoha.

\- _Oy!_ Naruto escutou Sakura chama-lo assim que entrou no bar. Ela e Sasuke estavam sentados no balcão do bar dividindo uma porção enorme de batatas fritas e tomando cerveja.

\- _E aí cabeça-de-ovo? Falou muita merda na frente do sogro?_ Sasuke brincou com o amigo.

\- _Heh, não! Mandei super bem!_ Naruto respondeu cheio de si.

\- _Opa, sério? Que ótimo!_ Sakura sorriu.

Os três amigos conversaram sobre muitas coisas e, novamente, entre uma risada e outra, Naruto teve a sensação de aconchego. Fazia tempo desde a última vez em que todos eles se reuniram para ter uma noite "leve".

Era quase meia-noite quando Naruto decidiu ir embora alegando que encontraria Hinata pela manhã. Sasuke e Sakura não se manifestaram quanto a ir embora junto com o amigo, e Naruto entendeu o recado.

\- _E então, você quer ir também?_ Sasuke perguntou após Naruto ir embora.

\- _Hum, por mim eu esticaria um pouco mais._ Sakura respondeu.

\- _Beleza, por mim também. Você quer ficar aqui ou ir pra outro lugar?_

\- _Tanto faz. Alguma sugestão?_ Sakura perguntou.

\- _Eu estava pensando em assistirmos um filme lá em casa. Você anima?_ Sugeriu o Uchiha.

\- _Sim, claro._ Sakura concordou.

Ao chegarem à casa de Sasuke, Kumo esperava seu dono deitado no tapete em frente à porta. Sasuke se abaixou e coçou a cabeça do gato.

\- _Nossa, ele engordou bastante desde a última vez que o vi._ Sakura comentou pegando o gato no colo.

\- _É, acho que foi porque eu castrei ele. Agora ele só quer saber de comer e dormir. Pode entrar, fica à vontade._ Sasuke disse abrindo a porta.

Sakura entrou, colocou Kumo no chão e tirou os sapatos, colocando-os cuidadosamente em um sapateiro que ficava ao lado da porta. Ela também deixou sua mochila em um canto da parede. A jovem médica reparou que o amigo havia largado os sapatos jogados na entrada e, sorrateiramente, também os guardou no sapateiro.

\- _Qual filme vamos assistir?_ Sakura pergutou ao entrar na sala.

\- _Não sei... Eu tenho um canal que só passa filmes, e você pode escolher ver qualquer um que esteja na programação do mês. Essa é a lista._ Sasuke respondeu enquanto apontava o controle remoto para a TV, que mostrava uma extensa lista de filmes.

\- _Acho que seria bom um filme mais agitado, tipo comédia. Senão eu vou dormir hahahah._ Sakura sugeriu.

\- _Ok. Faz o seguinte, escolhe você._ Sasuke disse entregando o controle à amiga. _Você se incomoda se eu tomar um banho? É rápido._

\- _A-ah, claro, Sasuke-kun. F-Fique à vontade._ Sakura respondeu sem graça.

Enquanto o amigo tomava banho (e ela tentava não imaginá-lo no banho), Sakura buscava um filme neutro para os dois assistirem. No atual humor dela, ela escolheria uma comédia romântica, mas receava ofender o amigo de alguma forma.

\- _E aí, escolheu algum?_ A jovem médica escutou a voz de Sasuke, que logo apareceu sentando ao seu lado, cheirosíssimo, de cabelos molhados e, agora, de camiseta e bermuda.

\- _Eu pensei em Tartarugas Ninja. Acho que mesmo sendo ruim, será engraçado por ser sem noção._ Sakura sugeriu.

\- _Por mim tá ótimo._ Sasuke concordou.

Os dois assistiram ao filme que, como Sakura previu, não era bom, mas era tão ridículo que era engraçado. Ambos se divertiram fazendo comentários ao longo do filme, e Sakura não sentiu o tempo passar.

\- _Naniiii, já são 3 da manhã? Preciso ir!_ Sakura disse espantada após o filme acabar e ela checar as horas.

\- _Você trabalha amanhã?_ Sasuke perguntou.

\- _Não, mas é tarde. Tem muito bêbado por aí a essa hora, não quero encontrar confusão._ Sakura respondeu se levantando e indo pegar sua mochila. Sasuke também se levantou e acompanhou Sakura até o hall de entrada.

\- _Não se preocupe, eu posso te levar em casa ou... você pode dormir aqui._ Sasuke disse.

Sakura estava checando seu celular quando ouviu a sugestão do amigo. Ela se sentiu constrangida, sem saber como interpretar aquilo.

\- _N-Não, q-que isso, S-Sasuke-kun. N-Não quero incomodar!_ Sakura respondeu fechando a mochila e a colocando nas costas.

Sasuke se aproximou da jovem médica e, delicadamente, afastou a mão da garota que segurava uma das alças da mochila. Ele retirou a mochila dos ombros dela, colocando-a de volta no chão.

\- _Não é incômodo nenhum._ Sasuke disse com o rosto muito próximo ao de Sakura.

Sakura estava hipnotizada e nada respondeu. Sasuke a olhava nos olhos com intensidade enquanto seu rosto se aproximava lentamente do dela. Quando ela sentiu a respiração dele muito próxima ao seu rosto, Sakura fechou os olhos. Logo em seguida, ela sentiu os lábios dele tocando os dela, e ela se entregou no beijo.

Sasuke começou a beija-la com maior intensidade, e encostou Sakura na parede. Instintivamente, os beijos e carícias do rapaz foram tomando um rumo sexual, e Sakura sentiu o membro rígido de Sasuke quando ele pressionou o corpo dele contra o dela. Ela estava um pouco assustada com a rapidez daquilo, mas seu corpo parecia não querer parar. Seu coração estava disparado, e ela se sentia tão excitada que sua mente se ofuscava. Ela queria que ele avançasse mais, que as mãos dele chegassem a partes mais íntimas de seu corpo. Mas então ela se lembrou de que ainda estava com as roupas do hospital, sem banho, sem a depilação em dia, e com um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã nada sexies. Sakura sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso e, abruptamente, o Uchiha parou as carícias.

\- _D-desculpa, Sakura. Eu...eu me excedi, não queria te desrespeitar._ Sasuke disse se afastando da garota. Ele estava sem graça e realmente preocupado em ter ofendido a amiga.

\- _E-está tudo bem, S-Sasuke-kun._ A garota respondeu enquanto recobrava o fôlego.

\- _Eu não queria te forçar a nada, me desculpe mesmo. Eu me deixei levar. Não quero estragar nossa relação. Prometo que nunca mais toco um dedo em você sem o seu consentimento._

\- _Sasuke-kun...Eu... Está tudo bem, você não me forçou a nada. É que... Eu não estou...erm..."preparada", entende?_ Sakura disse timidamente, gesticulando as aspas ao falar a palavra 'preparada'. Ela não queria que ele pensasse que estava sendo rejeitado.

\- _Ah, me desculpe, você é virgem._ Sasuke se desculpou.

\- _N-NÃO! É, erm, n-não é isso... Eu..._ Sakura respirou fundo e recomeçou a frase. _Vou ser sincera, ok? A última vez que eu tomei banho hoje foi de manhã. Eu não estou com roupas íntimas decentes, muito menos a depilação está em dia. Você já me viu bêbada, babando, vomitada, e sei lá mais o quê... Não quero que você tenha mais uma imagem ruim e acabe tendo ojeriza de mim._ Sakura explicou, ficando vermelha.

\- _Eu não tenho essa imagem de você. E eu sei que você é uma mulher real, e não uma mulher de plástico que aparece em capa de revista. Nada disso que você mencionou me faria deixar de querer transar com você._ Sasuke respondeu.

Sakura mal havia recuperado o fôlego e logo o perdeu novamente com as palavras tão sinceras do Uchiha.

\- _O-ok... Eu posso tomar um banho pelo menos?_ Sakura perguntou.

\- _Sakura... Você tem certeza de que quer isso? Por favor, não se sinta obrigad-_

\- _Eu quero. S-Só gostaria de tomar um banho antes._ Sakura não sabia de onde estava tirando coragem para ter uma conversa tão direta sobre sexo com Sasuke.

\- _Tá bom, vamos lá, então._ Sasuke disse pegando a mão de Sakura e a levando até o banheiro de seu quarto.

Ao entrarem no quarto, Sakura viu a grande cama de casal de Sasuke e logo se lembrou o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ela respirou fundo para manter a calma.

\- _Aqui está a toalha e atrás da porta tem um roupão, caso queira vestir._ Sasuke informou.

\- _Ok...O-obrigada._

Sakura tomou banho sentindo um misto de torpor e pânico, se é que isso era possível. De todas as milhares de vezes em que ela fantasiou essa noite com Sasuke, nenhuma delas chegava perto do que estava acontecendo agora. Ela se olhou no espelho enquanto se enxugava. A insegurança sobre a própria aparência quis se instalar, mas ela logo se lembrou do que o Uchiha acabara de falar para ela. Sakura vestiu o enorme roupão e abriu a porta do banheiro. Sasuke estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto.

\- _Sente-se melhor?_ Ele perguntou ao vê-la.

\- _Sim._ Sakura respondeu timidamente.

Sasuke se levantou e foi até a amiga. Ele deu um beijo em sua testa, e Sakura o abraçou.

\- _Sério, Sakura, se você não está à vontade, não faça nada. Você pode dormir aqui e eu durmo no quarto de hóspedes._ Sasuke disse retribuindo o abraço.

\- _Sasuke-kun, eu nunca imaginei que um dia eu realmente poderia ter esse nível de intimidade com você. E...Você sabe que eu g-gosto de você... É só por isso que estou sem graça, não é que eu não q-queira..._ Sakura explicou.

\- _Ok. Vou tentar fazer você relaxar, então._

Sasuke disse e puxou a fita que amarrava o roupão de Sakura. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a direcionou para a cama, fazendo ela se sentar. Sasuke se ajoelhou em frente à Sakura e começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Lentamente, o beijo foi deslizando para seus seios, barriga e, quando se deu conta, sentiu a língua de Sasuke em seu clitóris. Sakura estava tão excitada que instintivamente se deitou e abriu mais ainda suas pernas. O Uchiha sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Sakura não era do tipo que gritava ao gozar, mas ela se contorcia e socava o que quer que estivesse perto. Sasuke soube que Sakura havia gozado quando parou de ouvir os socos em cima da cama e sentiu o corpo dela relaxar por completo. Ele se levantou do chão e deitou em cima dela, beijando-a. Mesmo já tendo gozado, Sakura ainda estava com tesão e não rejeitou as novas carícias de Sasuke. Ela começou a desamarrar os shorts dele enquanto Sasuke tirava a camisa.

Os dois estavam agora completamente nus. Sakura acariciou o membro de Sasuke, encantada com sua virilidade. O Uchiha esticou o braço em direção à mesinha de cabeceira e pegou uma camisinha da gaveta. Ele sabia que poderia se prolongar mais nas preliminares, mas não estava mais aguentando de tesão.

Sakura fechou os olhos quando sentiu Sasuke a penetrando. Ela deslizou suas mãos pelas costas largas dele e puxou o corpo dele para mais próximo dela. Os corpos deles se movimentavam em sincronia. Sakura estava quase gozando novamente quando sentiu Sasuke acelerar e ficar mais e mais ofegante ao seu ouvido. Ele gozou antes dela, mas não saiu de dentro dela após fazer isso, e continuou até Sakura gozar, segundos depois.


	18. Mudanças

Assim que Sakura acordou, as memórias do que acontecera na noite anterior vieram à sua mente. Ela sentiu que havia um braço apoiado em cima de sua barriga. Olhou para o seu lado direito e viu Sasuke ainda dormindo. Ela tentou cuidadosamente sair da cama sem acordar Sasuke, mas não obteve sucesso: ao primeiro movimento, ele despertou.

\- _Hum, você já acordou?_ Sasuke disse com voz rouca.

\- _S-Sim._ Sakura não sabia como agir.

- _Dormiu bem?_ Perguntou o Uchiha enquanto se espreguiçava.

\- _S-Sim._

\- _Você é sempre monossilábica quando acorda?_ Sasuke tentou descontrair. Ele sabia que Sakura estava constrangida.

Sakura riu e desviou o olhar, envergonhada. Ambos ainda estavam nus deitados na cama, e ela realmente não sabia o que fazer. Sasuke se aproximou dela, lhe dando um breve beijo.

\- _Depois de tudo o que fizemos ontem não entendo como você ainda continua envergonhada_. Sasuke brincou.

\- _D-Desculpa, Sasuke-kun..._

\- _Não precisa se desculpar. A gente pode repetir a dose de ontem, quem sabe você não perde essa vergonha?_ O Uchiha sugeriu e começou a beijar o pescoço de Sakura.

Sasuke estava certo. Assim que começaram a se beijar, Sakura logo se soltou novamente. Os dois esticaram mais meia hora na cama antes de levantarem, mas Sakura sentia que poderia ficar o dia inteiro ali com Sasuke.

\- x - x - x -

Hinata estava sentada em um banco lendo um livro quando sentiu alguém beijar seu rosto.

- _Bom dia, Hinata!_ Naruto disse alegremente, sentando-se ao lado dela.

\- _Olá, Naruto-kun!_

\- _Ain Hinata, já pedi pra você parar com esse –kun!_ Naruto reclamou.

\- _D-Desculpa!_ Hinata disse envergonhada.

\- _Eu desculpo, mas só se você me der um beijo._ Naruto disse se aproximando de Hinata.

A Hyuuga ainda sentia um frio na barriga toda vez que beijava Naruto. Muitas vezes ela se pegava em um estado de deslumbramento.

- _E então, o que seu pai disse depois que eu fui embora?_ Naruto perguntou. Ele estava muito ansioso para saber se tinha passado uma boa impressão.

\- _Ahm, nada demais._ Hinata respondeu um pouco sem graça.

\- _Duvido, Hinata. Você não tem idéia da conversa super esquisita que ele teve comigo. Ele deve ter falado alguma coisa pra você!_ Naruto insistiu.

\- _Não foi nada, é sério. O jantar não foi agradável?_ Hinata tentou desviar o foco.

- _Foi, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Fala vai, ele me odeia?_

\- _Não, ele não te odeia, Naruto. Ele gostou da noite de ontem e...desejou que eu fosse muito feliz com você._ Hinata falou timidamente.

\- _Sério?! UHULLLL!_ Naruto comemorou.

Hinata riu da atitude do namorado. Ela achava fofo o fato de ele realmente se preocupar com a opinião do pai dela.

\- _Bom, vamos lá, então? Acho que o engenheiro já deve estar nos esperando._ Hinata disse.

Naruto e Hinata haviam combinado de encontrar na antiga casa dos pais de Naruto o mesmo engenheiro que havia reconstruído o condomínio que outrora pertencera ao Clã Uchiha. Naruto havia pedido o contato do engenheiro à Sasuke após saber pelo amigo que a casa que comprara tinha sido reconstruída de maneira muito similar à casa que morou com os pais quando criança.

\- x - x - x -

Quando Sakura chegou em casa ainda se sentia entorpecida de felicidade. Ela ainda não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido entre ela e Sasuke. Ainda que eles não tivessem conversado sobre como seria daqui pra frente, ela não se incomodava. Pela primeira vez na vida, Sakura decidiu, de fato, apenas deixar as coisas fluírem. É claro que, por ela, eles já estariam namorando, mas após tantos anos amiga do Uchiha, ela sabia que ele funcionava de forma diferente.

Sakura se jogou no sofá da sala e começou a abrir sua correspondência. Nem mesmo o batalhão de contas a pagar estragaria seu bom humor. Até que ela abriu uma carta em específico. A carta era do proprietário do imóvel. Nesta, constava um pedido de desocupação do apartamento que Sakura morava. Aparentemente, a família estava com problemas financeiros e precisava vender o apartamento com urgência. Portanto, Sakura tinha apenas 1 semana para se mudar de lá.

A jovem médica sentiu-se sem chão. Ela entendia e sentia compaixão pelo problema financeiro que o proprietário estava passando, mas...1 semana? Como ela ia conseguir achar um lugar decente pra morar em tão pouco tempo?

\- x - x - x -

\- _E em quanto tempo o senhor acha que a obra pode ser concluída?_ Naruto perguntou.

\- _Se nenhum imprevisto ocorrer, em 1 ano e meio._ Respondeu o engenheiro.

- _Nossa, tudo isso? Essa casa parece tão bem preservada._ Hinata se espantou.

\- _Sim, Srta. Hyuuga, mas algumas estruturas que dão suporte à casa precisam ser refeitas. Fora algumas modernizações que o Sr. Uzumaki pediu, como instalação de aquecedor central. Essas coisas levam tempo._ Disse o engenheiro.

\- _Hum, tudo bem... Só quero que essa casa volte a parecer com a casa em que meus pais moraram e que ela fique forte para durar muitas gerações._ Naruto comentou pensativo.

\- _Se depender de mim é isso que será entregue ao senhor, Uzumaki-sama._ Afirmou o engenheiro.

\- _Obrigado, Toyo-sama. Estamos combinados então. Amanhã passo em seu escritório para fecharmos o contrato._ Naruto disse apertando a mão do engenheiro.


	19. Questões Adultas

\- _Putz, Testuda, sério isso?_ Perguntou a loira.

\- _Sério. Não sei o que faço, Ino._ Sakura desabafou enquanto olhava desesperançosa para o seu copo de café.

\- _Poxa amiga, eu queria muito poder te ajudar. Lá em casa temos um quarto extra, mas...estamos reformando, sabe...Erm, pro bebê._ Disse Ino.

\- _Que isso, Ino, não precisa se incomodar. Mas vocês já pensam em ter filhos?_

\- _Então...Foi por isso que te chamei pra vir tomar um café. Eu...eu tô grávida_. Ino disse insegura da reação da amiga.

\- _N-n-nani?!_ Sakura se espantou.

\- _Pois é, 3 meses._ Ino respondeu acariciando a barriga.

Sakura estava em choque. Eventos como casamentos e anúncios de gravidez sempre causavam esse tipo de reação nela. Era como se ela se esquecesse que tanto ela, quanto os amigos, já eram adultos totalmente independentes.

- _I-Ino! Parabéns!_ Sakura se levantou e abraçou a amiga.

\- _Obrigada, amiga!_ Ino a abraçou de volta.

\- _Por favor, seja lá o que precisar, conte comigo!_ Sakura disse confiante à amiga.

- _Bom, então já vou pedir algo que não posso pedir a mais ninguém. Você quer ser a madrinha?_ Ino disse com olhos cheios de lágrima.

\- _C-Claro, amiga!_ Sakura disse sorridente enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, e abraçou Ino mais uma vez.

\- x - x - x - x-

Já era noite e Sasuke tinha acabado de sair do mercado. Ao pegar um atalho para chegar em casa, avistou Sakura sentada sozinha na porta da casa em que seus pais moravam. Ela parecia angustiada.

\- _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ Sasuke perguntou ao parar em frente à amiga.

\- _S-Sasuke-kun?_ Sakura se assustou ao vê-lo.

\- _Seus pais não estão em casa?_ Sasuke perguntou ao ver as luzes apagadas.

\- _Não... Eu esqueci que eles tinham viajado..._ Sakura respondeu desanimada.

\- _Posso ajudar em algo?_ Sasuke perguntou.

\- _A-ah não é nada, Sasuke-kun. Não quero incomodá-lo._ Sakura respondeu sem graça.

\- _A sua cara de cachorro chutado me diz o contrário. O que houve?_ Sasuke perguntou novamente.

- _Eu...Eu preciso arrumar outro lugar pra morar...O proprietário do apartamento que eu moro quer que eu saia até domingo._ Sakura disse em tom triste.

\- _Até domingo?! Que absurdo, isso é muito pouco tempo pra achar outro apartamento!_ Sasuke disse indignado.

\- _Pois é, ele está com uns problemas financeiros, vai vender o imóvel... Enfim, eu preciso dar um jeito._ Sakura lamentou.

\- _Bom, você pode ir lá pra casa se quiser. Eu tenho um quarto extra de qualquer forma. Assim você pode procurar com calma por um novo apartamento._ Sasuke ofereceu.

Sakura sentiu um frio na barriga. Ela não sabia o que responder ao amigo. Por um lado, ir para a casa de Sasuke resolveria o problema dela, por outro, ela temia que o amigo achasse que ela queria forçar a barra entre eles de alguma forma.

\- _A-Arigatou, Sasuke-kun, mas não quero ser um incômodo._ Sakura agradeceu.

\- _Se estou oferecendo é porque não me incomodo. E depois de tudo o que você fez por mim, é o mínimo que posso fazer para retribuir. Olha, eu preciso ir porque essas compras estão pesadas. Amanhã à noite passo na sua casa pra te ajudar a desmontar as coisas, ok?_ Sasuke se prontificou.

\- _O-ok. Obrigada, Sasuke-kun._ Sakura agradeceu sem jeito.

\- _Não é nada. Bom, vou nessa. Ja ne._ Despediu-se Sasuke.

\- _Ja ne._

\- x - x - x - x-

Naruto e Hinata estavam se beijando apaixonadamente no sofá do jinchuuriki. Desde que começaram a namorar, Naruto se segurava para não avançar demais o sinal com Hinata, por medo de desrespeitar a vontade dela. O problema é que Hinata nunca impedia Naruto de avançar mais, e ela mesma às vezes o provocava ao se sentar em cima dele durante os amassos.

Hinata estava sentada no colo de Naruto, de frente pra ele, num encaixe perfeito. Naruto não conseguiu se conter, e logo seu membro estava rígido. Hinata sentiu o volume embaixo dela, mas não desfez o beijo. Os dois já estavam ofegantes e Naruto pressionava cada vez mais o corpo de Hinata contra o seu. Institivamente, Naruto desceu uma de suas mãos e, vagarosamente deslizou a mão para debaixo da saia de Hinata. A Hyuuga não mostrou resistência alguma, e Naruto continuou a conduzir sua mão para o meio das coxas dela, até chegar na lateral de sua calcinha. Como se estivesse dando autorização para o namorado avançar, Hinata se ajeitou no colo dele de forma a facilitar o acesso da mão dele. A verdade era que ela estava louca pra que ele realmente tocasse ela.

Foi quando, então, Hinata sentiu a mão de Naruto tocar o seu clitóris. Delicadamente, ele a acariciava, fazendo com que a Hyuuga se contorcesse de tesão. Ao sentir que Hinata estava toda molhada, ele decidiu descer ainda mais sua mão e, sutilmente, adentrou-a com seu dedo médio. Naruto escutou Hinata gemer em seu ouvido. Conforme Naruto fazia o movimento de "vai e vem", Hinata rebolava cada vez mais e apertava as costas dele com força. Até que ele ouviu um gemido final seguido do completo relaxamento do corpo de Hinata.

Naruto tirou sua mão de dentro da calcinha da namorada e a abraçou. Hinata levantou a cabeça e voltou a beijá-lo. Ela podia sentir que Naruto ainda estava excitado, e começou a desabotoar a bermuda dele. Naruto não impediu Hinata e logo o seu membro estava ali, exposto para ela. Hinata saiu do colo de Naruto e se ajoelhou no chão, no meio das pernas do namorado. O jinchuuriki não estava preparado para o que a namorada iria fazer. Sem nenhum aviso prévio, Hinata começou a chupá-lo. Naruto estava nas nuvens e qualquer pensamento racional havia se esvaído de sua mente. Toda a sua concentração estava naqueles lábios e língua macios que envolviam seu pênis.

Então, antes que pudesse se conter, Naruto gozou. Logo que o fez, Naruto olhou assustado para Hinata, achando que tinha ido longe demais. Hinata limpou a boca e apenas sorriu para ele.

\- _H-Hinata..._ Naruto não sabia o que dizer. Tudo aquilo tinha sido maravilhoso, mas ele não sabia como lidar com a situação.

Hinata se levantou e sentou ao lado dele no sofá, beijando-lhe o rosto.

\- _O que foi, Naruto-kun? Não gostou?_ Hinata perguntou timidamente.

\- _N-não, não é isso. Foi...maravilhoso. É que..._ Naruto estava vermelho como um pimentão.

\- _Algo errado?_ Hinata perguntou sem graça.

\- _É que...erm... Sabe, a gente precisa conversar sobre essas coisas... Digo, sobre...você sabe._ Naruto tentou formular uma frase, sem sucesso.

Hinata fazia cara de interrogação, deixando Naruto frustrado e mais encabulado.

\- _Hinata...Urgh, eu preciso falar, nós somos namorados, não dá pra fugir disso. É que...Bom, eu não sei sobre as suas experiências anteriores mas...Bom...é que...Eu nunca..._ Naruto parou e respirou fundo. _Eu nunca...dormi com ninguém, sabe? Então...se eu fizer algo que você não goste, por favor, me diga_. Naruto finalmente concluiu muito encabulado.

A Hyuuga não respondeu de imediato. Ela apenas se inclinou e deu um beijo carinhoso em Naruto.

\- _Não se preocupe, Naruto-kun. Vamos aprender juntos. Eu...eu também nunca d-dormi com ninguém._ Hinata respondeu envergonhada.

Naruto se sentiu aliviado com a resposta da namorada. Por saber que ela já havia ficado com Kiba, um grande "pegador", ele temia não satisfazê-la da mesma forma que ele.

\- _Tá bom._ Naruto sorriu e beijou Hinata.

\- _Vamos comer algo?_ Estou morrendo de fome! Disse Hinata.

\- _Ichiraku?_ Naruto sugeriu sorridente.

- _Bah, por que eu não estou surpresa com a sua sugestão? Hahahaha!_ Hinata disse rindo.


	20. Uma Nova Fase

Sakura e Sasuke estavam sentados no chão da sala da jovem médica. Enquanto desmontavam a estante, a sala estava preenchida apenas pelo som dos parafusos sendo soltos e das músicas que tocavam no rádio. Vez ou outra um deles falava algo sobre a mobília ou comentava alguma propaganda vinda do rádio, mas fora isso, trabalhavam em silêncio.

Assim que Sasuke chegou, Sakura estava se sentindo um pouco nervosa com a presença dele. Por isso ligara o pequeno som que tinha na sala na tentativa de que as músicas abafassem seus pensamentos. Isso realmente a ajudou a relaxar e a não agir de forma esquisita perto do Uchiha.

O intervalo do programa musical havia acabado, dando início a uma nova música. Logo nos primeiros acordes Sakura sabia qual era a música. Ela amava aquela música. Sasuke continuava a trabalhar sem esboçar nenhuma reação até que ele ouviu Sakura cantarolar.

\- _In the darkest night hour, I'll search through the crowd_

 _Your face is all that I see, I'll give you everything_

 _Baby love me lights out, Baby love me lights out_

 _You can turn my lights out_

 _I love it like XO, You love me like XO_

 _You kill me boy XO, You love me like XO_

 _All that I see, give me everything_

 _Baby love me lights out, Baby love me lights out_

 _You can turn my lights out*_

A voz de Sakura não era nada parecida com a da mulher cantando ao rádio. Mas mesmo desafinada, Sasuke achou que Sakura tinha uma voz doce ao cantar. Sem perceber, ele parou o que estava fazendo para observar a amiga cantando. A expressão facial da garota demonstrava que essa música mexia com ela.

Quando a música acabou, Sakura se deu conta de que estava sendo observada por Sasuke. Ela imediatamente ficou vermelha, e Sasuke, também ficou sem graça, desviou o olhar e voltou a trabalhar.

-X-X-X-

\- _Nani, a Ino tá grávida?!_ Naruto comentou estupefato.

\- _Segundo a Sakura, sim._ Sasuke disse sem emoção.

Naruto estava ajudando ao amigo a levar algumas das coisas de Sakura para a casa de Sasuke. O jinchuuriki não havia engolido muito a desculpa de Sasuke de que ele estava fazendo isso só para ajuda-la. Naruto conhecia o amigo e sabia muito bem que ele era muito reservado e que gostava de ter seus momentos reclusos. Ele havia perguntado à Sasuke se estava acontecendo algo entre eles, mas o Uchiha continuava negando.

\- _E você e a Hinata? Como estão?_ Sasuke perguntou, mudando de assunto.

\- _Ah tá tudo ótimo!_ Naruto respondeu sorridente.

\- _Hum, que bom._

\- _Ei Sasuke, posso fazer um último comentário sobre você e Sakura? Prometo que não te encho mais o saco com isso._ Naruto perguntou ao amigo.

- _Tsc, vai fala..._ Sasuke respondeu levemente aborrecido.

\- _Cara, você já me falou o porquê não decidiu ainda tentar nada com ela mas... Eu acho que você deveria repensar. Desculpa se tô sendo entrão, mas cara, você nunca vai achar alguém que te ama tanto quanto ela. Eu sei que você não pode se forçar a amá-la, mas ao menos tente conhece-la além da Sakura amiga. Eu acho que você ainda a vê como a mesma Sakura da época em que éramos crianças. E muita coisa passou, cara. Pra todos nós. Aproveita que você vai conviver por um tempo com ela debaixo do mesmo teto e tente se aproximar mais. Você sempre me disse pra eu relaxar e ver no que vai dar, agora eu falo isso pra você._ Naruto disse sério.

\- _Ok, cabeça-de-ovo. Vou tentar._ Sasuke respondeu sem emoção.

\- _Se apaixonar é muito bom, cara. Você vai ver a vida com outros olhos!_ Naruto disse sorridente enquanto dava um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

Sasuke apreciava a preocupação do amigo e tinha que admitir: ele sentia falta de ter um relacionamento feliz como Naruto tinha com Hinata. O Uchiha percebera como o amigo irradiava felicidade e até tinha amadurecido em alguns aspectos. Ele se perguntava se seria assim tão feliz com Sakura. Era inegável que ele se sentia atraído por ela e que gostava de sua companhia, afinal, foi isso que fez com que ele avançasse as coisas com a amiga. Mas depois de tantos anos sendo sozinho, ele se sentia inseguro em se comprometer com alguém assim.

-X-X-X-

Sakura estava atendendo a uma criança que chegara à Emergência com um braço quebrado quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamar seu nome.

- _SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!_

A jovem médica olhou assustada em direção ao grito e viu Ino sentada numa cadeira de rodas, com a mão na barriga e o camisola todo ensanguentado. O coração de Sakura quase parou. Algo estava errado com a gravidez de Ino.

\- _Calma, Ino! Kiki, Jiro, deitem ela na maca! Yoshiro, traga o ultrassom!_ Sakura deu o comando à seus enfermeiros.

- _S-Sakura, ela vai ficar bem?_ Sai perguntou apreensivo. O rapaz estava mais pálido do que de costume, se é que isso era possível.

- _Sakura, salva meu bebê, por favor!_ Ino chorava enquanto apertava o braço da amiga.

- _Fique calma, Ino, vai dar tudo certo._ Sakura tentou acalmar a amiga e não se deixar levar emocionalmente por aquela situação.

Sai foi conduzido à sala de espera por uma enfermeira enquanto outra fechava a cortina do leito em que Ino estava. Sakura levantou a camisola da amiga para realizar o ultrassom em sua barriga. Ino não parava de soluçar, e olhava aflita para a tela e para Sakura, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- _Hum, batimentos cardíacos ok, respiração ok, localização ok, movimentos ok...Bom, não há nada de errado com o bebê, Ino. Vamos ver com você agora._ Sakura informou à amiga.

- _AI GRAÇA A DEUS!_ Ino disse chorando.

\- _Olha, preciso fazer um exame ginecológico em você, ok? Ainda precisamos descobrir a fonte desse sangramento._ Disse Sakura, já se posicionando para examinar a amiga.

Enquanto Sakura a examinava, Ino olhava fixamente para a tela do ultrassom que exibia a última imagem de seu bebê. Ela nunca tinha sentido tanto medo assim na vida. Ino faria qualquer coisa para salvá-lo.

- _Ino, você tem mantido relações sexuais com o Sai?_ Sakura perguntou.

\- _Uh? Claro que sim!_ Ino respondeu sem entender.

\- _Vocês por acaso transaram hoje?_ Sakura fez mais uma pergunta.

- _S-sim. Ai meu Deus, será que o Sai "cutucou" o bebê? AI MEU DEUS NÃO TRANSO NUNCA MAIS!_ Ino se desesperou.

Sakura não pôde conter o riso e gargalhou com a indagação da amiga.

\- _Calma, Ino. Não precisa tanto, mas você está numa fase delicada é preciso alguns cuidados. Vamos conversar, ok? Mas fique tranquila, o bebê está bem, foi apenas uma pequena artéria vaginal que se rompeu. O sangramento vai parar naturalmente._ Sakura informou o diagnótico.

\- _UFA!_ Ino respirou aliviada.

-X-X-X-

Após um dia cheio no hospital, Sakura finalmente estava indo para casa. No caminho, avistou Shin e a namorada entrando em um bar enquanto riam abraçados. Apesar de não mais nutrir sentimentos pelo ex-namorado, Sakura sentia falta de uma companhia como aquela. Sakura tinha que admitir: Shin era um ótimo companheiro.

Quando chegou em casa, notou que a porta não estava trancada. Imaginou que Sasuke estivesse lá pegando mais uma parte da mudança, já que havia deixado uma cópia de suas chaves com ele. Sakura não sabia como agradecer a ele e à Naruto, pois os dois a ajudaram muito naquela semana. Era sexta e o apartamento já estava praticamente vazio.

\- _Ah oi, Sakura._ Sasuke disse ao vê-la.

\- _Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. Nossa, já se foi tudo?!_ Sakura perguntou espantada.

- _Sim. Estou só varrendo um pouco pra tirar essa poeirada que fizemos. Só falta mesmo levar essa mala aqui._ Sasuke comentou.

Sakura olhou a pequena mala que se encontrava sozinha no meio de uma sala completamente vazia. Ela não pôde negar que se sentia um pouco triste em ter que deixar aquele apartamento. Aquele lugar tinha muitas memórias e representava uma fase importante da vida dela: a emancipação para a vida adulta.

\- _Bom, acho que já deu. Vamos?_ Disse Sasuke.

\- _Você pode me dar um tempo aqui sozinha? Prometo que desço em 10 minutos._ Pediu Sakura.

- _Sim, claro. Leve o tempo que precisar. Vou te esperar lá embaixo._ Respondeu o Uchiha.

\- _Obrigada._

Sakura percorreu os cômodos do apartamento pela última vez. Ela escaneava cada canto com os olhos, tentando se lembrar com clareza dos detalhes daquele local que um dia ela chamou de lar. Conforme combinado com o amigo, após 10 minutos Sakura se despediu do apartamento e desceu as escadas. Ela foi até o apartamento do zelador, que ficava no térreo, e entregou as chaves para ele. O proprietário viria busca-las cedo no dia seguinte.

\- _Até logo, Kenta-sama._

\- _Até, Sakura-sama!_

Sasuke esperava a amiga do lado de fora do prédio. Ao ver Sakura, ele notou o seu olhar de tristeza.

\- _Tudo bem?_ Perguntou o Uchiha.

\- _Sim. Podemos ir._ Sakura respondeu desanimada.

Os dois seguiram calados durante todo o caminho. Sakura não se sentiu incomodada com isso, aliás, ela até preferia mesmo não conversar. Estava cansada e queria apenas dormir. No dia seguinte ela começaria a busca por um novo apartamento.

\- _Então Sakura, todas as suas coisas estão no quarto de hóspedes. Imagino que você esteja cansada para abrir caixas, então eu vou pegar uma toalha minha para você tomar banho, ok? E pode usar as coisas que estão no banheiro do meu quarto. Tem uma escova de dentes nova no armário._ Sasuke disse após entrarem na casa.

\- _Ok, obrigada, Sasuke-kun._ Sakura agradeceu com a voz fraca.

- _Bom, fica à vontade. Qualquer coisa estarei na sala._ Sasuke disse e saiu do quarto.

Enquanto tomava banho, Sakura se lembrou da última vez em que esteve ali. Mesmo sem cabeça para pensar sobre ela e Sasuke, ela não pôde evitar um frio na barriga. Ela sabia que com a convivência diária eles teriam que, eventualmente, conversar sobre o assunto.

Ao sair do banho, Sakura encontrou Sasuke cochilando no sofá da sala. Ela sentiu um misto de carinho e dó de ver o amigo tão cansado por sua causa. Delicadamente, ela foi até ele e tentou acordá-lo.

- _Sasuke-kun, pode ir tomar o seu banho._ Sakura disse sacudindo levemente o braço do amigo.

- _Uh? Ah tá..._ Sasuke levantou meio cambaleante e foi em direção a seu quarto.

Sakura não sabia bem o que fazer enquanto Sasuke estava no banho. Ela queria se deitar, mas achava que seria rude ir dormir sem agradecê-lo por tudo e lhe dar boa noite. Então ela resolveu se sentar na mesa da cozinha para olhar os classificados de imóveis.

A jovem médica estava tão absorta enquanto lia o jornal que não ouviu quando Sasuke saiu do quarto e se aproximou dela. Sakura deu um pulo da cadeira quando sentiu Sasuke abraçando-a por trás.

\- _Tenta relaxar um pouco, os apartamentos não vão fugir dos classificados._ Sasuke disse na orelha direita dela.

\- _É-É, e-eu sei..._ Sakura gaguejou. Ela não sabia como reagir àquela súbita intimidade que Sasuke estava demonstrando.

\- _Então larga isso e vamos pra cama._ Sasuke disse dando um selinho em Sakura.

Sakura se levantou da cadeira incerta do que Sasuke queria. Será que ele esperava que eles fossem transar naquela noite? Por mais que ela quisesse, ela estava muito cansada para isso.

Sasuke conduziu Sakura pela mão até seu quarto. As luzes já estavam apagadas e Sasuke apenas se deitou, puxando as cobertas para cima de si mesmo. Sakura sentou no outro lado da cama sentindo-se confusa.

\- _Vai dormir sentada?_ Sasuke perguntou em tom irônico. A verdade é que ele também não sabia como agir com Sakura. Ele queria colocar em prática o conselho de Naruto e tentar ter uma vida de casal com Sakura. Mas como os dois nunca conversaram sobre o relacionamento deles, tudo ainda estava meio obscuro.

\- _N-não._ Sakura respondeu sem graça e se deitou.

- _Boa noite._ Sasuke disse abraçando-a e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- _B-boa noite, Sasuke-kun._ Sakura respondeu abraçando-o de volta.


	21. Amores Imperfeitos

No dia seguinte, ao acordarem, Sasuke continuava a tratar Sakura tal qual uma namorada. Ele se prontificou a acompanha-la na visita aos apartamentos que ela escolhera nos classificados. Ao saírem de casa, Sasuke instintivamente pegou a mão de Sakura.

Ainda que aquela cena fosse um sonho para Sakura, ela estava totalmente confusa, e constrangida. Ela não estava conseguindo entender as intenções do Uchiha. Mesmo tentando parecer natural, Sasuke dava indícios de também estar sem graça. Durante 30 minutos eles caminharam de mãos dadas, em silêncio, enquanto Sakura tomava coragem de entrar no assunto sobre o relacionamento deles.

\- _S-Sasuke-kun..._ Sakura finalmente deu início à conversa.

\- _Hum?_ Sasuke murmurou.

\- _E-Eu...Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa._ Sakura disse.

\- _Pode falar._ Sasuke disse sem olhar para ela.

\- _O q-que... erm... A-Assim, e-eu jurei que não te perguntaria isso porque queria deixar as coisas fluírem mas...eu tô confusa com as suas atitudes. Me d-desculpa, mas...o q-que significa tudo isso? Q-quer dizer, o-o que nós s-somos?_ Sakura finalmente perguntou.

Sasuke respirou fundo e levou alguns segundos para responder. Sakura percebeu que ele estava bastante vermelho. Fazia tempo que ela não via o amigo assim tão encabulado.

- _N-não sei...Bom, é o que você falou, estamos deixando as coisas fluírem, né?_ Sasuke respondeu e lançou um olhar inseguro para ela.

- _Então...estamos ficando?_ Perguntou Sakura. O coração dela estava disparado.

\- _É...Se você quiser, claro. E-eu, eu estou sendo muito invasivo?_ Sasuke perguntou preocupado.

\- _N-não, não! E-está tudo bem..._ Sakura respondeu timidamente.

Sasuke parou abruptamente e se virou de frente para ela. Ele se inclinou e deu um longo beijo em Sakura. Era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam de uma maneira tão carinhosa, sem intenções sexuais. Quando o beijo se desfez, Sasuke continuou segurando o rosto de Sakura entre suas mãos.

\- _Eu gosto muito de você. Só te peço para ter paciência._ Sasuke disse sem desviar seus olhos dos dela.

Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar, mas se conteve.

\- _Eu também gosto muito de você, Sasuke-kun. Não se preocupe, eu terei paciência._ Sakura respondeu sorrindo.

\- _Obrigado, Sakura._ Sasuke agradeceu e deu mais um beijo nela.

-X-X-

\- _Meh, Hinata, não tem outra pessoa pra ir com você?_ Naruto perguntou pela milionésima vez à Hinata.

\- _Não, Naruto-kun._ Hinata respondeu pacientemente.

\- _Não é possível que só o Kiba tá disponível para ir nessa missão com você!_ Naruto disse indignado.

\- _Naruto-kun, nós já conversamos sobre isso..._ Hinata disse enquanto colocava suas kunais cuidadosamente dentro da mochila.

Hinata e Kiba sairiam mais uma vez em missão para a Vila do Chá. Apesar de agora possuir uma quantidade bem menor de missões fora da vila, Hinata às vezes precisava se ausentar para fazer monitoramentos e resolver problemas pontuais nas escolas shinobis que operavam em outras vilas com a legislação da Vila da Folha.

Naruto andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto de Hinata. Ele havia chegado cedo para tomar café da manhã com ela e se despedir, mas também tinha a esperança de fazer Hinata mudar de idéia quanto a sair sozinha com Kiba para uma missão.

\- _Você podia ter pedido ao Kakashi-sensei pra eu ir com você!_ Naruto insistiu.

\- _Meu amor, você sabe que não é tão simples assim. Eu já te disse, no final do ano quando eu for dar o curso de atualização de professores eu peço para o Kakashi-sama deixar você me acompanhar._ Hinata explicou docemente.

Naruto cruzou os braços inconformado. Hinata respirou fundo e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

\- _Ohayo, tudo pronto?_ A voz animada de Kiba surgiu no recinto. Akamaru correu para dar uma lambida em Hinata.

\- _Ohayo, Kiba-kun! Sim, vou só me despedir do meu pai e da minha irmã!_ Hinata disse e saiu do quarto.

- _E aí, Naruto, beleza?_ Kiba disse casualmente.

\- _Beleza._ Naruto respondeu entre os dentes e com os olhos cerrados.

\- _Legal._ Kiba disse sem jeito. Ele notou que Naruto estava visivelmente incomodado com a presença dele e ele já imaginava o porquê. A essa altura a Hinata já deveria ter contado a Naruto sobre a amizade colorida que os dois costumavam ter.

Nenhum dos dois proferiram nem mais uma palavra até Hinata voltar. Ao chegar novamente em seu quarto, Hinata sentiu o clima pesado entre os dois.

- _B-bom, podemos ir então, Kiba-kun._ Hinata disse nervosamente.

Naruto pegou a mochila de Hinata e saiu na frente. Kiba e Hinata se entreolharam e seguiram atrás do Uzumaki.

Enquanto caminhavam em silêncio em direção aos portões da vila, Hinata se sentia profundamente arrependida de ter marcado de encontrar Kiba em sua casa. Ela não queria que esse clima se instalasse entre seu namorado e seu melhor amigo.

\- _Chegamos. Façam uma boa viagem._ Naruto disse seco ao chegarem ao portão.

Ele entregou a mochila à Hinata e se inclinou para dar um beijo na namorada. Hinata percebeu que Naruto estava beijando-a com um pouco mais de intensidade do que o necessário para um beijo em público. Kiba percebeu que, enquanto se beijavam, Naruto estava com um olho aberto fitando-o ameaçadoramente.

\- _Tchau, meu amor._ Hinata disse docemente.

\- _Até, Naruto._ Kiba acenou e saiu andando acompanhado de Akamaru.

Hinata deu um último estalinho em Naruto e correu para alcançar Kiba e seu cachorro.

-X-X-

Após percorrerem 4 apartamentos naquela tarde, e todos apresentarem algum tipo de problema, Sakura e Sasuke resolveram sentar em algum lugar para relaxar e comer alguma coisa.

\- _Calma, Sakura, hoje foi apenas o primeiro dia._ Sasuke consolou Sakura ao ver a sua cara de desolação.

\- _Eu sei, Sasuke-kun..._

Naruto perambulava pelo centro comercial de Konoha quando avistou Sakura e Sasuke sentados em um restaurante.

\- _Oy, então vocês estão aqui. To ligando pra vocês o dia todo._ Naruto disse ao se aproximar.

\- _Ah, oi Naruto. Desculpa, é que estávamos olhando apartamentos._ Sakura respondeu ao ver o amigo.

\- _E aí, achou algo?_ Naruto perguntou enquanto puxava uma cadeira para se sentar.

\- _Não, todos precisavam de algum tipo de reforma._ Sasuke respondeu.

Naruto notou que Sakura estava com uma das mãos apoiada sobre a coxa de Sasuke, que, por sua vez, segurava a mão de Sakura. Naruto sorriu e olhou para o amigo, mas nada falou. Sasuke agradeceu Naruto mentalmente por não pedir explicações.

\- _Ah relaxa, Sakura, você vai achar algo! Hehehe!_ Naruto disse sorridente. _Bom, vou pedir algo pra comer também, to morrendo de fome!_

-X-X-

\- _E aí, como estão as coisas com o Naruto?_ Kiba puxou conversa.

\- _Estão bem._ Hinata sorriu.

\- _Que bom, finalmente aquele baka enxergou você._ Kiba disse sem cerimônias.

- _E você? Já se acertou com a Samui?_ Hinata perguntou ignorando a alfinetada do amigo.

- _Estamos...erm, tentando..._ Kiba respondeu um pouco desconcertado.

\- _Está acontecendo alguma coisa?_ Perguntou Hinata. Ela notara que o amigo estava estranho já há alguns dias.

- _N-não..._ Kiba gaguejou.

- _Kiba-kun, eu sei que tem algo de errado, mas se você não se sente à vontade para me contar, eu irei respeitar._ Hinata disse séria.

Kiba respirou fundo e permaneceu calado. Os dois continuaram a caminhar um do lado do outro e Hinata não mais insistiu. A conversa cessou até que, horas depois, Hinata sugeriu que parassem para descansar.

\- _Tem um albergue há mais ou menos 1km daqui._ Kiba disse.

Após fazerem o check-in e combinarem a hora que sairiam do albergue no dia seguinte, Kiba e Hinata seguiram para seus respectivos quartos.

Hinata já estava deitada quando escutou uma batida na porta de seu quarto. Ela levantou um pouco impaciente e foi atender à porta.

\- _Podemos conversar?_ Kiba disse em tom desanimado assim que a porta se abriu.

\- _Ok, Kiba-kun, pode entrar._ Hinata disse dando passagem ao amigo.

\- _Desculpa te incomodar, mas...eu não tenho conseguido dormir direito. Eu... Desculpa não ter tido coragem de falar com você aquela hora, Hinata, mas eu to com um problemão._ Kiba disse se lamentando enquanto sentava na cama.

\- _O que houve?_ Hinata perguntou preocupada.

\- _Hinata...A S-Samui..._ Kiba respirou fundo antes de terminar a frase. _E-Ela tá grávida._ Kiba concluiu.

\- _Q-Quê?!_ Hinata disse espantada enquanto se sentava ao lado do amigo.

\- _Pois é. A gente ainda tá discutindo o que vamos fazer._ Kiba disse de cabeça baixa.

\- _M-Mas, como isso aconteceu? Vocês não usam nenhum método contraceptivo?_ Hinata perguntou.

\- _Claro que sim, ela tomava pílula. Mas a Samui enfia tanto o pé na jaca com a bebida que ela esqueceu várias vezes de tomar o remédio._ Kiba disse colocando as mãos na cabeça.

\- _E-E agora?_ Hinata estava perplexa com a irresponsabilidade dos dois.

\- _Eu to tentando convencê-la a vir morar em Konoha. Mas até ela ter o bebê, ela vai depender financeiramente de mim, porque vai ser difícil arrumar um emprego agora que ela tá grávida... Só que a Samui é muito orgulhosa e cabeça dura, Hinata. Eu juro, chega a dar raiva. Ela tá agindo como se estivesse sendo obrigada a ser mãe solteira. E eu já falei pra ela parar com isso, que eu vou assumir a criança, que por mim eu até caso com ela..._ Kiba disse em tom de frustração.

\- _Calma, Kiba-kun. Ela deve estar desesperada também. Afinal, essa criança veio sem nenhum planejamento. Alguém mais sabe disso?_ Disse Hinata.

\- _Não. Estamos tentando resolver as coisas sozinhos._ Kiba respondeu.

\- _Olha, por que vocês não procuram alguém mais velho e experiente para pedir um conselho? Pode ajudar nessas horas._ Hinata sugeriu.

\- _É, vou tentar. Foda que a Samui é tão cabeça dura!_

\- _Kiba-kun, não adianta ficar bravo agora. Nesse momento você precisa ter paciência com ela. Vocês vão se entender, eu tenho certeza! E se eu puder ajudar em algo, conte comigo._ Hinata disse abraçando o amigo.

\- _Obrigado, Hinata._ Kiba agradeceu e abraçou a amiga de volta.


End file.
